De Libros, Café y un Robo
by Mangetsu Youkai
Summary: - ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a robarme? Él sonrió, ladino, antes de hablar. -Quiere decir que voy a poner todo mi empeño en lograrlo.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola gente!_

 _Éste es un regalo -como siempre, atrasado- para mi hermanita mayor, bestsellerwriter, cuyo cumpleaños fue hace unos días. Espero que no hayas creído que lo olvide linda. Es sólo que quería darte una sorpresa más o menos tan linda como la que tú me diste en mi cumpleaños._

 _Es mi primer Dramione, y, aunque disfruté mucho jugando con los personajes, no sé si la historia quedo de mi agrado, sinceramente me hubiera gustado darle algo más de picante, pues estoy demasiado acostumbrada a escribir lemon._

 _Espero que a ti te agrade más que a mi, linda **¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

* * *

 _ **De Libros, Café y un Robo**_

 _ **Draco x Hermione**_

Se deslizó con ligereza por los pasillos repletos de títulos y colores brillantes, escuchando vagamente el leve golpecito que daban sus zapatos sobre la alfombra amarillenta con ilustraciones verdosas. De vez en cuando, algún libro le llamaba la atención en las estanterías negras, obligándole a detenerse y ojearlo por unos momentos, antes de regresarlo a su lugar y continuar con su pequeña carrerilla hasta el final de la estancia, hacia las escaleras caracol estilo victoriano que recorrían los seis pisos de la librería.

Subió los escalones sin perder el ritmo hasta llegar al quinto piso, donde sabía que se hallarían los libros que ella deseaba leer.

No era la primera vez que venía al Hatchards, desde luego, era tan normal su presencia allí que algunos empleados ya la saludaban por su nombre. Desde hace tres años, venía cada semana sin falta, dispuesta a pasar una o dos horas de su día libre encerrada allí, con múltiples libros y uno que otro café exprés que hubiera comprado de un puesto en frente.

Cómo era costumbre, el penúltimo piso estaba mucho menos poblado que los demás. Por lo general, sus transeýntes variaban de tres a ninguno durante las horas en las que ella llegaba. Se deslizó silenciosamente hasta uno de los rincones oscuros del lugar, bordeando una mesa inundada de libros y un jarrón de cristal repleto de narcisos blancos en su centro, idéntico a uno sobre el alféizar de la ventana cuadrada de la pared izquierda.

Jugueteó con uno de los pétalos de las flores en la ventana, antes de desviarse hasta el final de la habitación, donde aguardaban los libros de ocultismo y hechicería, convenientemente cercanos a unas cuantas novelas históricas, poesía y la sección de novela romántica.

Se colocó de pie frente a las tres secciones de libros, junto a la mesita rectangular, para inspeccionar los diferentes títulos.

Sus ojos se detuvieron, por unos segundos, en un lomo violáceo que se veía bastante prometedor sobre uno de los estantes de ocultismo y no dudó en acercarse al libro y tomarlo entre sus manos.

Le dio una corta mirada a la portada, que mostraba una estatua de dos especies de entes entrelazados. Frunció el ceño, entre extrañada y desilusionada, al leer el título.

 _Amor y Sexo según el ocultismo_

Enarcó una ceja ante lo inusual, en todos los años que llevaba yendo allí por las tardes, nunca había visto un solo libro sobre sexualidad en la sección de ocultismo.

No así en las novelas románticas, de cuyas escenas ardientes y pecaminosas se autoproclamaba fanática enviciada.

Estaba dispuesta a devolverlo a la estantería cuando, de la nada, una repentina curiosidad que no sentía desde niña le embargó, y pronto se halló sumergida en alguna página al azar.

A pesar de no ser de su interés el contenido del texto, se dispuso a prestar tanta atención cómo le fuera posible, sólo por la esperanza de encontrar algún material de calidad en el libro, algo que le mostrará hechos curiosos e interesantes que nadie se atreviera a enseñar en Hogwarts.

Tristemente luego de unos minutos se había terminado por convencer de que, como muchos de los libros _muggles_ sobre ocultismo, la mayoría de la narración era material trillado, de poco interés y carente de verdadero sentido... pero claro, si el libro de un _muggle_ fuera de material realmente interesante y verídico, entonces el mundo mágico estaría en un pequeño gran problema.

Unos pasos llegaron por la escalera, ligeros y casi silenciosos, pero no les prestó mayor atención, pues seguramente fuera algún lector que terminaría por retirarse apenas notará que los libros allí no eran de su interés. Al menos que le agradara la sección de Arte Británica del otro lado de la habitación.

En vez de fijarse en su acompañante, eligió alzar la vista hacía las nóvelas románticas. Repentinamente su rostro se iluminó, y una ilusión infantil fluyó por su interior al fijarse en uno de los tomos, de lomo negro con letras cursivas rosas, que parecía brillar frente a sus ojos, como una tentadora insinuación a que se sumergiera entre sus páginas y desapareciera del mundo tantas horas como le fuera posible.

 _En la cama con el Diablo,_ de Lorraine Heath,era un libro que llevaba un buen tiempo en su lista de obras por leer, y no podía considerar esto más que como una señal del cielo... eso o el hecho de que estaba en la sección de novela romántica.

Con una sonrisa que le atravesaba todo el rostro, se estiró sobre la punta de sus zapatos y extendió la mano hacia el tomo.

En el momento en que sus dedos hicieron contacto con la lisa superficie, una mano nívea y de largos dedos masculinos rozó la suya por un segundo, cayosa y cálida, causando que se escapara un jadeo de sorpresa y apartara su mano de inmediato, dando un paso atrás.

Otro jadeo sorprendido se escapó de sus labios cuando sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, se posaron sobre unos hermosamente claros e igual de sorprendidos que los de ella.

¿Qué demonios hacia Malfoy ahí?

Su mente perpleja tardó un segundo completo en reaccionar y, demasiado acostumbrada a desconfiar del ahora hombre frente a ella como lo estaba después de su turbia infancia, su cuerpo actuó por si solo al llevar una de sus manos hasta su cadera, donde oculta en el cinturón de su jean, estaba su varita recta, siempre atenta.

-¿Hermione?

Detuvo el trayecto de su mano, asaltada por una oleada de sorpresa mayor aún que la primera. La voz del hombre frente a ella, profunda, grave y encantadora, sonaba demasiado sorprendida y para nada amenazadora como para justificar un ataque. No había nada en el rostro sorprendido del Slytherin que le dijera que estaba allí con deseo de lastimarla, ni siquiera había un rastro de la hostilidad y prepotencia del niño mimado que hubiera conocido.

Frunció el ceño, extrañada, antes de enderezarse y apoyar su mano sobre la estantería a su lado, en busca de algún tipo de apoyo o soporte. A pesar de tomar una pose casual, estaba segura, por la mueca que atravesó su rostro por un segundo, que la tensión de su cuerpo era demasiado notable.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó, sintiéndose extraordinariamente estúpida apenas la palabra abandonó sus labios ¿Quién, sino, iba a ser?- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta sonó más mordaz de lo que esperaba, pero es que su sorpresa y el impacto de su presencia allí era demasiado como para recordar alguna norma de educación.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa amable, aunque ligeramente afectada del rubio, le aseguró que no se sentía realmente molesto...

O estaba demasiado acostumbrado a no recibir buenos tratos de sus ex compañeros.

El sentimiento de profunda desolación que le recorrió al pensar en eso fue abrumador, y por demás fuera de lugar.

-El mismo- contestó, con un aire galante que se le antojó demasiado fluido para haber sido ensayado. Acto seguido, su expresión se volvió de juguetona culpa-. Lamento si te asuste, tiendo a ser demasiado distraído cuando me concentro en alguna cosa.

Ella frunció el ceño, molesta ¿Realmente la consideraba tan estúpida?

-Una característica un tanto extraña- comenzó, sin ser consciente de que las palabras estaban abandonando su boca en ese momento-, tomando en cuenta de que eres una de las mentes más calculadoras, atentas y controladoras de todo Hogwarts.

Le expresión de Malfoy no hubiera sido muy diferente si ella lo hubiera abofeteado, y estaba segura de que eso le hubiera dolido menos.

Su mirada bailaba entre la vergüenza y la ira, antes de cerrar los ojos e inhalar lentamente, para luego soltar un suspiro cansado, pesado.

Hermione quiso cortarse la lengua en ese momento, avergonzada por la saña de sus palabras, cuando el profundo dolor de Malfoy volvió a atravesarla. Ruborizada y enfurruñada consigo misma, alejó la vista. El Slytherin no había hecho nada, y aún con todo lo que habían vivido en su infancia, ahora eran adultos, y ella debería comportarse como tal.

-Lo siento- susurró, con un hilo de voz, rogando por un milagro que le quitara al aire a su alrededor el yunque que lo hacia tan pesado-. Estoy comportándome como una estúpida.

Él permaneció en silencio total por unos minutos, y ella comenzaba a pensar que no le contestaría. Por eso se sorprendió tanto al verle relajar su postura y dedicarle una sonrisa amable.

-No, está bien, yo también reaccionaría así en tu situación- le contestó, conciliador, antes de reclinar su brazo en la estantería junto a él con calma, una real, a diferencia de su propia postura-. Y no me he ofendido, créeme. He pasado los últimos... ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años?... tratando de que mis compañeros no escupan el suelo frente a mí cada vez que me ven.

 _Eso_ tenía que ser un milagro, y no precisamente se refería a la postura de tolerancia que estaba demostrando y que nunca se hubiera esperado de ningún Malfoy, ni a sus palabras, sino a lo hermosamente seductora que podía llegar a ser su sonrisa en ese rostro apenas asimétrico. La barba crecida de dos días le sentaba increíble, además de la elegancia de su siempre bien peinado cabello dorado. Su rostro se veía un tanto más anguloso y relleno, con mandíbulas marcadas y hoyuelos que aparecían por todos lados al rededor de su boca curvada, asaltando su vientre con su tierna presencia.

Se ruborizó. Por dios, si el chico se veía como un auténtico héroe griego.

Reprimió la necesidad de darse una bofetada al percatarse de sus pensamientos ¿En serio no podía controlar sus reacciones de adolescente hormonal frente a un hombre?

A pesar de toda su guerra interna entre sus hormonas y su cerebro, el horror de sus palabras no tardó nada en asaltarla.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó, pasmada, antes de volver a ruborizarse, esta vez de rabia-. Esos idiotas, ninguno de ellos nunca ha hecho nada por sus vidas o por fingir dignidad siquiera. Muchos de ellos se regocijaban con la idea de salir beneficiados si Voldemort salía victorioso y ¿Se atreven a insultarte? ¿Pero quienes se creen?

La sorpresa en el rostro del hombre junto a ella no le pasó desapercibida, pero estaba demasiado ocupada rumeando su rabia y un poco de la ajena como para preocuparse por la idea que su antiguo ¿Compañero, enemigo? Se estuviera formando por su reacción.

Nuevamente, esa sonrisa calmada y arrebatadora que era capaz de quitarle la respiración a su frígida persona surcó sus labios.

-No es tan malo, tranquila, es fácil ignorar a los hombres, no logran molestarme- su gesto cambió levemente, antés de que un casi imperceptible escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, aunque era difícl que se le escapará tal detalle estando a menos de dos metros de él-. Lo realmente difícil es ser indiferente a ustedes, damiselas. Por algún motivo, seguramente porque no sobrevivió al comprobarlo, Darwin se olvidó de escribir en sus libros que las mujeres desarrollarían tal habilidad para hacer sentir un ratoncito asustado a cualquier hombre con el sólo utilizar su lengua... de hecho, eso es apenas un poco peor que cuando mis compañeras me lanzan Expelliarmus en público y de repente... es muy difícil inventar una excusa para el hecho de salir volando de la nada en el Museo Británico lleno de _muggles_.

La frase, además de ser otro ítem para sumar a su lista de cosas para detestar de la situación del Slytherin, era una muestra de completa irresponsabilidad por parte de las brujas de Hogwarts. Si Malfoy no pudiera explicar la situación o alguna de ellas fuera descubierta al emplear el encantamiento, todo el Mundo Mágico se vería en peligro de ser descubierto.

Oh, por supuesto que el Ministerio se enteraría de esto.

Y, sin embargo, el humor y la calma con la que se había expresado, como si fuera una anécdota graciosa cualquiera, logro que una sonrisa estuviera a punto de atravesar su rostro, a pesar de sí misma.

Luego de un segundo, le miró e inclinó un poco el rostro, avergonzada.

-De repente siento la necesidad de disculparme por todo el género femenino- confesó, con voz suave y temblorosa por la risa que se escondía tras la frase. Se sorprendió de sí misma, aunque realmente no era como si pudiera prestarle demasiada atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera el rostro de su acompañante. Concentrarse en su comportamiento era una misión imposible.

Él, por otro lado, dejó que una risa baja y encantadora fluyera por el aire, relajado y natural.

-Oh, para nada. En ese caso, yo debería disculparme en nombre de todos los hombres sólo porque Goyle y Crabbe habiten la tierra.

No pudo evitar esta vez soltar una carcajada, demasiado sorprendida por la espontaneidad de Malfoy como para mantener la actitud distante que se suponía debía tener.

La sonrisa volvió a extenderse por el rostro relleno de hoyuelos del hechicero cuando la risa de la mujer inundó sus sentidos. Sonaban como miles de pequeñas campanitas brotando de sus labios. No creía que una alondra pudiera hacer algo mejor que esa risueña carcajada ni en el más primaveral de los días. Su estómago tembló en respuesta al brillo que llenó los tiernos ojos pardos de la castaña, o la forma en que sus rizos, ahora unas elegantes y femeninas ondulaciones rojizas, acompañaban sus risas con completa naturalidad.

Este era un cambio preferible a la pequeña Granger que disfrutaba molestar. La que siempre le miraba con recelo y cuyas sonrisas sólo podía ver a distancia, sintiendo un rencor absoluto hacía Potter y Weasley.

 _Curioso, que a estas alturas, me doy cuenta de que estaba celoso_. Pensó, mientras una sonrisa se le escapaba por las comisuras en lo que Hermione se enderezaba y trataba de recuperar su aliento. Le sorprendió notar lo sencillo que era hacerla reír.

Y lo enternecedor que se veía un sencillo rubor sobre sus mejillas.

-Lo siento- dijo, por tercera o cuarta vez en los poco minutos que llevaban allí-. No me esperaba eso.

-Yo tampoco- respondió, y era verdad. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer chistes, y si los hacía, ciertamente no esperaba que alguien además de Pansy o Zabini riera de ellos. Ni siquiera Theo lo hacía.

Su mirada dio una rápida recorrida al cuerpo de su acompañante, reparando en la elegante chaqueta roja, tal vez un poco ceñida, y los jeans azules con dibujos de búhos en los botones. Trató de no detenerse demasiado tiempo en las curvas de sus pechos, que se adivinaban turgentes bajo la chaqueta, ni la estrecha cintura o curvilíneas caderas; más por educación que nada, pues si fuera por él, se pasaría horas descubriendo ese cuerpo con la mirada.

Estaba a punto de volver a mirarla a los ojos, antes de que ella notara su descortesía, cuando enfocó el ejemplar que tenía en la mano que reposaba sobre la estantería. Sintió la sorpresa recorrerlo en cuanto leyó el título y le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par por un segundo, aunque trató de disimularlo lo mejor posible.

Evidentemente, no fue lo suficientemente disimulado, ya que la mirada de la Gryffindor siguió la dirección de la suya. Al encontrarse con ese estúpido libro un jadeó de sorpresa brotó de sus labios, al tiempo que un fogonazo de vergüenza enrojecía su rostro cual tomate.

No quería imaginarse que sería lo que Draco estaba pensando de ella en ese momento.

-Yo... Yo...- se atoró con las palabras, boqueando y demasiado avergonzada como para hilar una frase coherente-. Esto no es...

Él alzó las manos, antes de volver a hacer ese gesto tranquilizador que ella comenzaba a identificar como algo natural ¿Habría sido así con sus amigos en Hogwarts? ¿O estaba frente a una mutación provocada por los años? Sea como fuera, empezaba a agradarle.

-Tranquila, Hermione- ¿Él estaría consciente de lo mucho que la estremecía por dentro la forma en que decía su nombre? Esa cadencia al hablar era un arma de destrucción masiva de cerebros-. No pienso venir aquí a juzgarte, cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera con su intimidad.

Aunque, por algún motivo en especial, el hecho de que estuviera revisando esa clase de libros, seguramente para ponerlos en práctica con algún maldito afortunado, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, aún con lo enfermo que sonará. Y, al mismo tiempo, le agradaba ver que estaba abierta a experimentar en esos terrenos...

No, agradar no era precisamente la palabra...

A él en verdad le _excitaba_ ver que estaba abierta a experimentar en esos terrenos.

Se mordió la mejilla derecha para evitar que una sonrisa hambrienta se extendiera por sus labios. Por supuesto, algún demonio de su retorcida mente juvenil debía quedar en su yo adulto.

-A demás- continuó, sin ser consciente de la forma en que Hermione cerraba los ojos con fuerza y su rostro adquiría una tonalidad casi borgoña-. La sexualidad es un terreno muy diferente para cada uno, no tienes que preocuparte. En lo personal, los tabúes sexuales no existen para mi.

Oh, que buen momento sería para que la tierra se abriera en los cuatro pisos bajo ella y se la tragara por completo. Se conformaría con no ver rastro del sol por el resto de la eternidad.

-Y...

-¡Por dios, Malfoy, cállate!- exclamó, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y gimiendo por lo bajo-. En este momento agradecería que me llamarás Sangre Sucia de nuevo con sólo saber que no hablaremos de esto.

El tono de desesperanza le resultó tan cómico como culposo. Sobre todo al tener el antiguo apodo despectivo que marcó el comienzo del fin de cualquier oportunidad que hubiera tenido para hablar normalmente con Hermione.

La miró confundido, hasta que pudo atar los cabos sueltos... Se mordió la lengua para no reír al notar en el aprieto en que acababa de meter a la antigua Gryffindor.

Oh, bueno, no iba a desaprovechar tal oportunidad de molestar nuevamente a su ex compañera.

-No te avergüences, Hermione, muchas personas creen que la sexualidad y el placer espiritual van de la mano...

-Cállate.

-De hecho, expertos en sexología afirman que...

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy- volvió a gemir entre sus manos.

-... el placer es mucho más intenso cuando el alma es satisfecha pri...

-¿Estás haciéndolo a propósito?- preguntó, molesta, mientras alzaba la vista para encararlo.

No necesitaba un espejo para saber que estaba tan roja como un autobús londinense, el ardor abrazador bajo sus pómulos le decía todo, y empeoró cuando notó la sonrisa, esta vez pícara, extendiéndose por el rostro del hombre. De verdad que Malfoy podía ser arrebatador cuando así lo quería. No le extrañaba su popularidad en la escuela.

-¿Qué crees?- preguntó, divertido, antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre el suéter de cuello en v gris que llevaba puesto y descansar todo su costado en la estantería junto a él.

La morena frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesta, antes de que un poco del buen humor de Draco se filtrara a través de ella y le arrancara una sonrisa divertida.

-Creo que quieres que te muestre otra vez mi derechazo ¿No?- preguntó, maliciosa, mientras volvía a colocar el libro en el espacio de donde lo había sacado.

El estremecimiento y la mirada de pánico de la serpiente le hizo reír entre dientes, regocijándose de no haber perdido su toque para torturar chicos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que es buen momento para que me comporte.

-Sí- concordó, antes de volver a girarse hacia él. Al ver su rostro aún dispuesto a divertirse como cuando niños, repentinamente perdió un toque de su valor-. Y, para que lo sepas, sólo tenía curiosidad por el lomo.

Él rio, pareciendo divertido por un segundo, antes de que una sombra atravesara su rostro y una mueca elevara su comisura izquierda. Ella frunció el ceño. Curiosa por la reacción.

-Bueno, él debe ser un maldito afortunado si sientes curiosidad por tales libros- gruño entre dientes, de forma tal que Hermione apenas puedo oírlo.

Tardó un minuto entero en comprender la frase y, apenas lo hizo, una risa sarcástica se escapó de ella nuevamente, casi tan encantadora como la primera, sólo que sonaba un poco enojada.

-Oh, claro, mi gato de verdad aprecia todo mi interés por el erotismo- soltó, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que decía-. Sobre todo cuando me cubro el cuerpo de atún y me acuesto desnuda en el suelo.

Los ojos abiertos de par en par de Draco la asaltaron juntó con la completa perplejidad de su rostro.

Ella boqueó, con la misma expresión, en el momento inmediato en que fue consciente de las palabras que acababan de escapar de sus labios.

Oh dios ¿Es que se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Dónde estaba su decoro?

Ella gimió al momento en que escondía su rostro ardiente en la estantería junto a ella. Él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ahogada una vez pasada su sorpresa, una que terminó por sacudir todo su cuerpo por los espasmos al tratar de reprimirla.

-Es una imagen muy interesante- comentó, con la voz temblorosa por las risas que querían escapar-. Aunque estoy completamente seguro de sería mejor con chocolate en vez de atún... o fresas y crema- añadió, reflexivo.

Hermione gimió de nuevo, antes de echarle una mirada de reojo, muerta de vergüenza

-Dios ¿No existe un hechizo para hacer que la tierra me trague?- preguntó, de verdad avergonzada.

Sonrió, enternecido por la vergüenza que brillaba en esos tiernos ojos pardos.

-Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, señorita _Conozco todos los hechizos_ \- aseguró. Ella le envió una mirada asesina, y Draco se pasó una mano por el rostro, haciendo un esfuerzo admirable en borrar su sonrisa.

-Púdrete- gruño-. Estoy empezando a sentir la necesidad de hacerte un Expelliarmus directo en los pantalones, Malfoy.

Otra vez sorprendido por la actitud de la mujer, una nueva carcajada escapó de su boca antes de poder reprimirla.

-Creo que me empieza a caer bien esta Hermione semi-homicida ¿Sabes?- comentó en el mismo instante en que la vergüenza volvía a apoderarse de ella.

Sonrió de lado, apenada.

-Lo siento.

Él negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Sigue así y romperás todos los records de pedir perdón.

-Lo siento.

-Dios ¿En realidad eras así en Hogwarts?

Rio, antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Con los acontecimientos que marcaron nuestras vidas, Malfoy, uno aprende que la vida es muy corta y los amigos muy valiosos como para ser altivo y orgulloso todo el tiempo... algo me dice que tú también aprendiste.

Él rio, y estuvo a punto de jurar que vió sus pómulos masculinos ligeramente rosas.

-El idiota de Potter es un maldito afortunado por tenerte junto a él. Y Weasley es un estúpido por dejarte escapar- dijo, sonriente, y la sinceridad de sus palabras la asombró al mismo tiempo que halagó.

Se separó de la estantería con una sonrisa, aunque aún ruborizada.

-Gracias, creo- murmuró, antes de volver la vista a los libros-. Pero Harry no es un idiota y Ron... bueno, Ron hace lo mejor que puede- agregó, de humor para las bromas.

-Te dejó marchar, en el final del último año. Eso, para mí, se traduce en ser un estúpido- repitió, con un aire de repentina seriedad que la sorprendió. Apenas pudo evitar estremecerse como una adolecente caliente ante la profundidad y deseo de sus ojos claros.

Dios, unos minutos más, y terminaría por gritar como una fanática en un concierto... _Terrorífico._

-No, no es...- dudó en continuar, buscando las palabras correctas-. No era el momento, él había perdido a su hermano y estaba demasiado asustado por volver a perder a alguien. A demás, ambos sabíamos que no funcionaría, eramos más dos hermanos peleadores que pareja- explicó, tratando de hacerse entender ante la mirada atenta de Draco-. De hecho, desde el comienzo fue equivocado. No se puede ser amigos por tantos años y, de repente, comenzar a besarse. Era raro. Tierno, pero incómodo al final.

Draco se esforzó por aplastar bajo la suela de su zapato los celos que le embargaban, junto con la imagen de la hermosa Hermione siendo tocada por la comadreja pecosa. Era un sentimiento irracional, que por algún motivo se le hacía muy apropiado.

Tratando de disimular su malestar, decidió hacer otro tipo de movida.

Se inclinó sobre ella, dejando que el olor a flores silvestres y alguna fregancia desconocida, algo amarga, como café, inundara sus fosas nasales. Sintió que se le secaba la boca.

-Entonces, ¿Debería comenzar a comportarme como un cretino ahora?- preguntó, en un tono juguetón que le hizo hormiguear la piel. A pesar de que invadía su espacio personal en ese momento, no lo hacía lo suficiente como para llegar a incomodarla. Sin embargo sus hombros anchos y altura de casi un metro noventa eran suficiente como para hacerla sentir pequeñita, aunque no en el mal sentido- ¿O si te robo un beso bastará para que entiendas mis intenciones?

Bueno, si era por sentirse pequeñita, su voz grave y sus ojos de fuego celeste bastaban para amedrentarla muy bien.

Tragó saliva convulsivamente, mientras él lo hacía lento, deliberadamente, y con sus ojos fijos en sus labios.

 _Sabía que no podías haber dejado todo atrás, Malfoy._ Pensó, ruborizándose _Pero sigue, no tengo problema._

Reprimió nuevamente el impulso de agitar su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos.

-No bromees, Malfoy- murmuró, aún sabiendo que el ofrecimiento tenía poco de broma. Sonrió, una sonrisa algo temblorosa, tratando de restarle peso al ambiente-. Aunque, créeme, lo de cretino te va maravillosamente.

Él rio entre dientes, antes de, para su pena y alivio, alejarse de ella, irguiéndose.

-Gracias. Realmente es lo más halagador que me has dicho al respecto desde que te conozco- aseguró, con soltura.

-Cuando quieras- le guiño un ojo, juguetona, antes de cambiar de tema-. Por cierto, no respondiste antes- ante su mirada confundida, ella aclaró- ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca antes te había visto en Hatchards.

Él se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Extendió su brazo derecho y lo colocó sobre la estantería.

-Vengo de vez en cuando, una visita cada mes por lo general- comentó, pasando su mirada despreocupadamente por los libros a su alrededor-. Tienen muy buen material, lugares cómodos y tranquilos, la recomendación de la Familia Real... y, lo mejor, no hay brujas justificadamente rencorosas por aquí.

Hermione rio. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente al percatarse de que había reído más en la última media hora de lo que lo hubiera hecho en los últimos cinco o seis años.

¿Quién, en su sano juicio, hubiera pensado que ella estaría riendo tan naturalmente de los comentarios al azar de la antigua serpiente? Su yo anterior habría viajado hasta el presente sólo para hacerla entrar en razón a bofetadas.

Hasta hace unas horas, el simple pensamiento de compartir el mismo aire que Malfoy la hubiera hecho sentir nauseas. Ahora mismo, estaba más que encantada con la idea.

De repente, una duda cruzó por su mente, y otra vez fue incapaz de refrenar sus palabras.

-Entonces ¿Te gusta leer nóvelas románticas?- soltó, sorprendiendo al hombre. Él se quedo mirándola por un momento en silencio, y Hermione notó que había utilizado un tono demasiado impulsivo _una vez más._ Se corrigió rápidamente _-._ No es que tenga nada de malo, claro, un hombre que lee novelas es sexy, pero...

Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza de la misma forma que la coherencia de sus palabras. El deseo de no ver nunca más la luz del sol reapareció en su mente, y estuvo a punto de hacer algo al respecto. Después de todo, las escaleras no estaban tan lejos.

Por algún motivo -llamado Ginny- había perdido la capacidad de recordar cuales eran las frases que debían o no debían decirse en una conversación normal con las personas. Normalmente, sus conocidos y colegas que habían sido testigos de la Hermione fría y un tanto petulante de antaño, estaban a favor del cambio, y muchos se tomaban sus comentarios inesperados con humor.

Pero había ocasiones, como ésta, en las que desearía tener a Ginny en frente para poder estrujarle el cuello con las dos manos. Era un milagro que el pobre Malfoy no hubiera salido corriendo hace ya rato.

En cambio, él se mostraba completamente amable y divertido, con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro que no reflejaba malas intenciones, solamente un verdadero disfrute de sus metidas de pata.

Dios, si ser un hazmerreír era tan magnífico como provocarle una sonrisa al rubio, debería haber intercambiado lugares con Ron hace mucho.

-Venía a buscar un libro para mi sobrina- dijo repentinamente, sacándola del hilo de sus pensamientos. Miró, ligeramente dolida, como tomaba entre sus manos el libro que había ocupado sus sueños en el último otoño y que era -la vida es cruel- el último tomo. Con la otra mano tomó otro libro, sin dudar, lo cual le llamó la atención. Se tomó unos segundos leyendo las sinopsis en la contraportada, y ella se permitió fantasear con la mano áspera y cálida que le había rozado y ahora sostenía el libro de la derecha.

Habiendo conocido la parte más oscura de Draco durante toda su vida, siempre se lo había imaginado como un chico mimado, con manos suaves y de niñas, las de alguien que no había hecho un esfuerzo por si mismo en su vida. En cambio, sus manos eran grandes y nudosas, sin dejar de ser atractivas; las manos de un hombre.

Alzó la mirada hacia ella, con una clara duda en ella.

-¿ _En la cama con el Diablo_ o _Un bonsái en la Toscana_?- preguntó, y tardó unos momentos en reaccionar. Draco Malfoy le estaba pidiendo, de cierta forma, que eligiera por él.

Que una Sangre Sucia le diera su opinión.

¿Es qué el Infierno se había congelado y no había sido informada?

-Yo...- le hubiera encantado decir que se llevara _Un bonsái en la Toscana._ Era una historia muy bella y divertida que le había hecho reír durante horas. A pesar de ello, _En la Cama con el Diablo_ era su más reciente obsesión, y tenía el presentimiento de que haría palidecer a la asiática y su científico en muchos aspectos. Con un suspiro y todo el dolor de su alma, contestó francamente-. Las dos historias son increíbles, seguro disfrutaría mucho de ambas, pero _En la Cama con el Diablo_ se me hace muy prometedora.

Él asintió y los apiló en sus manos.

-Llevaré los dos- dijo, decidido. Ella asintió, internamente desilusionada.

Duraron en un silencio incómodo por unos momentos, exprimiéndose los sesos para buscar un tema del que hablar.

-Entonces- comenzó Draco, dubitativo y sintiéndose considerablemente idiota- ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

Ella asintió, antes de mirarlo con un suave rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Draco no se imaginó el porque, pero le agradaba esa pincelada rosa en su rostro.

-Vengo una vez por semana- confesó, avergonzada-, y más si tengo que encontrar algún material para mis clases.

Draco la miro sorprendido, imaginándose lo extraño que sería para él estar allí todas las semanas... Aunque, era Hermione Granger de quien estábamos hablando, la chica que había leído cada libro de la biblioteca, incluyendo la sección oscura, en menos de cuatro años, y que también había ojeado cada libro de Dumbledore o Minerva que pudiera.

Un extraño sentimiento de orgullo lo embargó, y no pudo evitar que se reflejara en sus ojos y voz.

-Estoy seguro de que eres una profesora maravillosa.

La intensidad de sus ojos la quemó por dentro, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendió por su rostro, justo antes de que una carcajada leve se le escapara.

-Me odian- aseguró, aún sonriente-, así que debe haber algo que estoy haciendo malditamente bien.

Él sonrió con gentileza, encantado por su buen humor.

-No creo que te odien, Herms- susurró, haciéndola estremecer ante el tono bajo y seductor- ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo?

Ella sonrió, irónica, y él entendió el mensaje.

¿No había sido él, acaso, una de las primeras personas en odiarla en todo Hogwarts?

Apartando la idea y los malos recuerdos que pudiera traer, decidió por seguir con la charla anterior.

-Gracias- murmuró, él asintió con elegancia-. Cuéntame de ti ¿A que te has dedicado, chico malo?

Él sonrió con diversión y sorpresa brillando en su mirada, y Hermione nunca pensó que disfrutaría tanto de unos hoyuelos tan tiernos cubiertos por esa barba semi rojiza.

-¿Chico Malo?- soltó una leve carcajada, antes de rascarse la barbilla en un gesto despreocupado-. Me temo que perderé ese título tan admirable apenas sepas que estoy frente a un pizarra y unos cuanto mocosos durmiéndose en las sillas cinco días a la semana, Hermione, y ni siquiera hay unos pajarillos de papel volando allí, sólo bolas y borradores... ¡Y no son mágicos!

La castaña boqueó, completamente atónita, apenas entendió lo que el otro quería decirle.

- _No-_ jadeó-. ¿Eres profesor de _muggles_?

Draco asintió como única respuesta. La sonrisa que se extendió por los pétalos de rosas que eran los labios de la mujer lo descolocó y encantó por un segundo.

-Déjame adivinar- comenzó-. Te graduaste un año antes de la carrera de Historia Antigua, aún cuando hiciste el doctorado, y con honores. Has sido solicitado por las mejores academias del país, de Europa, pero tú sólo deseas quedarte en Londres para no dejar sola a tu madre. No te gusta llamar mucho la atención, por eso vistes sin traje y casual casi siempre, y de vez en cuando haz tenido ataques de "epilepsia" en museos, restaurantes y bares ¿No?

Él no hubiera parecido menos sorprendido si ella le hubiera dicho que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto. Y es que, increíblemente, cada palabra era un hecho _"verídico"_ ; salvo las tretas que había tendido a los _muggles_ , explicando los ataques y su renuencia a viajar por lugares desconocidos donde no pudiera escapar de sus ex compañeros.

-¿Es que me perdí la única clase útil de Adivinación?- preguntó, aún sorprendido y mirándola con sus celestes orbes abiertos de par en par.

Hermione rio, divertida y casi tan sorprendida como él.

-No, tonto. Es sólo que el mundo es un pañuelo muy pequeño- comentó, sonriendo-, y que sólo una persona encajaba con la descripción del profesor nuevo de Historia Antigua en la Universidad de Oxford. El director habla de tí como si fueras un trofeo, colega.

Si antes había estado sorprendido, ahora estaba realmente pasmado.

 _¿Colega?_ Repitió, antes de caer en la cuenta de que, bendito fuera dios, Hermione también debía de dar clases allí _¡Por las barbas de Merlín!_

-¿Das clases en Oxford?- preguntó, sólo para cerciorarse. Ella asintió rápidamente- ¿Y cómo supiste que era yo?

Ella sonrió, como si realmente fuera algo obvio.

-Eres uno en un millón, Malfoy. Sólo tú encajabas con la descripción: alto, pelo rubio casi blanco, serio y exigente, amable, un tanto gruñón, por lo menos hasta que empiezas a gastar bromas a tus alumnos, pero tan bueno que estás como un tren.

Alzó una ceja, inclinándose hacía ella nuevamente.

-¿Tan bueno que estás como un tren?- repitió, sonriendo con descaro arrebatador.

Hermione se ruborizó.

-Según las otras profesoras, amigo- respondió, tajante.

-Ya- concedió, dejándolo por la paz. Se enderezó- ¿Qué enseñas en Oxford?

-Literatura.

 _Qué sorpresa._ Pensó, sonriendo con socarronería. No, no era una sorpresa, para nada.

Al igual que en él, había cosas en Hermione que nunca iban a cambiar.

De repente, una duda le asaltó. Los horarios de la pelirroja, según tenía entendido, eran completos tanto en Hogwarts como en Oxford ¿Cómo podía mantener todas sus clases sin faltar a ninguna?

Frunciendo el ceño, la miró con extrañez.

-Si estás en Oxford todo el día, y también en Hogwarts ¿Cómo haces para no faltar a ninguno de los dos lugares? Ni siquiera con una Nimbus puedes llegar a todas tus clases sin problema, y eres la profesora con asistencia perfecta de ambas escuelas desde hace dos años.

Ella sonrió, divertida ante su histeria por saber.

No le extrañaba que supiera tales datos; después de todo, le habían hecho una nota en el periódico hace poco con la misma duda.

Nunca les había contestado.

Pudo ver como su Manzana de Adán bailaba en su cuello cuando tragó nervioso y, por el simple hecho de pincharlo un poco, le dedicó la mirada más coquetamente inocente que su escasa experiencia en seducción le permitió.

Por la forma en que su cuerpo se tensó, no debía de haberle ido tan mal.

-Ser la mimada de una profesora tiene sus ventajas, ya sabes- comentó, llevando sus delicados dedos hasta su cuello y jalando de una fina cadena plateada, realmente larga, hasta que extrajo un dije circular de su escote.

La comprensión brilló en los ojos del Slytherin al ver el temporizador plateado. Una sonrisa volvió a brotar de sus labios; la Gryffindor siempre tuvo más ingenio que cualquiera.

-Debes terminar realmente agotada el día- comentó, sincero. Si un día en una escuela _muggle_ era molesto, no quería imaginar lo que sería encargarse de los "retoños" mágicos también.

Ella se encogió de hombros, antes de abrir el primer botón de su abrigo y dejar caer el dije en el interior de su blusa blanca, entre sus suaves pechos. Por un segundo, sintió envidia por el temporizador.

-Una se acostumbra.

Él asintió, creyéndole lo suficientemente vigorosa como para que eso fuera una realidad.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacía su muñeca, mirando su reloj, aunque él no pudo reparar en nada que no fueran los destellos rojizos que su cabello lanzaba bajo la luz mortecina que entraba por la ventana, o el gracioso movimiento de sus rizos cuando inclinaba la cabeza.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, antes de volver a alzar la mirada hacia él con, estaba segura, un brillo de desilusión en los ojos.

-Se está haciendo tarde- comentó, llevándose un mechón de cabello rojizo detrás de la oreja en un gesto inmensamente enternecedor-. Probablemente debería irme.

Él asintió, comprensivo. Hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas que aquel momento con la Gryffindor no terminara. Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final, y en su vida, lo bueno duraba excepcionalmente poco.

Hizo un mueca de molestia. Su destino de verdad era una mierda.

Sintió que su alma caía a sus pies al verla despegarse de la estantería y tratar, con cierta duda, de retirarse.

Ella se iba a ir.

El pensamiento sonaba un tanto dramático, considerando que a partir del próximo martes ambos serían nuevamente, por así decirlo, compañeros de escuela.

Pero nada le garantizaba que, para aquella fecha, la mente de la peliroja volviera a dibujarlo como el enano idiota y supuestamente calculador que había sido.

Eso nunca.

-Hey, Hermione- la llamó, ella se giró y él la alcanzó con tres zancadas en la mitad de la habitación-. ¿Te molesta si voy contigo? No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa entusiasmada, y un brillo que hacía ver sus ojos especialmente hermosos adornó su rostro.

-Estaría encantada- aceptó-. Vamos.

Una sonrisa ladina pero amable curvó su labios, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a bajar las escaleras en caracol lentamente, tratando de que la compañía del otro durara tanto como fuera posible.

Los primeros dos pisos estaban completamente vacios y los pasaron en un silencio que no era molesto, pero tampoco apacible. Estaba claro que ambos estaban esperando que el otro hablara y tuvieran una escusa para continuar juntos un rato más.

Luego de unos tres escalones más, Draco decidió que era de caballeros cortejar a la dama, así que habló:

-Eh, espero que no sea una pregunta incómoda, Hermione- comenzó, sintiéndose nervioso como no lo había estado desde su primera vez jugando Quidditch. Y la sonrisa divertida de la pelirroja, que seguramente adivinaba sus próximas palabras, no le ayudaba en nada-, pero, ¿Estas saliendo con alguien en este momento?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. El hecho de que no hubiera sorpresa en sus gestos confirmaba sus sospechas.

-No, no hay mucho tiempo para conocer chicos entre dos vidas completamente diferentes en las escuelas y mi devoción a ver películas y leer la mayoría de las noches- confesó, sin sentir ese bochorno que experimentaba generalmente cada vez que confesaba aquello a alguien nuevo.

Aterrorizada, notó que hablar con Draco le resultaba mil veces más sencillo que hablar, al parecer, con Ginny o Luna

-Entonces- el aire exageradamente esperanzado en la voz de Malfoy le hizo reír, lo que seguramente él consideraba un triunfo-, hipotéticamente hablando, mi vida no correría más peligro de lo normal si quisiera invitarte a tomar algo ahora, ¿No?

Divertida, ella le siguió el juego, echándole una mirada juguetona.

-¿Hipotéticamente?- preguntó, él asintió-. No, creo que no. El único problema sería si Harry-complejo-de-hermano-mayor-Potter hipotéticamente se enterara por algún medio que escapa de nuestras manos y viniera a defender a su hermana con un Expelliarmus a tus bolas. Pero estoy hipotéticamente segura de que está demasiado ocupado engendrando copias de Ron con Ginny como para notarlo.

Perplejo por un momento, no pudo más que echarse a reír apenas las palabras de Hermione cabieron en su cerebro. No debería resultarle tan excitante el burlarse de Potter con su mejor amiga ¿No?

Si claro. Era una experiencia orgásmica.

-En ese caso- continuó apenas pudo controlar su respiración- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme en esta noche?- preguntó, en tono bajo y galante.

Ella sonrió, preguntándose si era normal sentirse halagada y atemorizada por algo tan simple como una cita con Draco Malfoy

-Malfoy, la única forma en que yo saliera con un chico sin, al menos, una semana antes de anticipación, es que me regale el libro que más deseo en ese preciso momento- comenzó, regodeándose en su expresión sorprendida y ligeramente decepcionada, antes de agregar, imitando su tono sensual y bajo, poniéndose en puntas de pie para susurrarle al oído-. Pero, tomando en cuenta que nunca me lo había pedido un sensual profesor de Historia Antigua que, además, pudiera ayudarme a desinhibirme de mis tabús sexuales, creo que puedo hacer una excepción- finalizó, mientras continuaba caminando.

La sonrisa coqueta que le dedicó le dejó helado en su escalón por unos momentos, antes de alcanzarla a la carrera, un piso más abajo.

-Bueno, si necesitas ayuda en eso, gustoso yo...

-Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy.

Caminaron a lo largo del pasillo principal, iluminado por lámparas modernas que imitaban unos candelabros en el techo, hasta llegar al escritorio donde una chica morena y de ojos claros estaba atendiendo a un hombre que llevaba un clásico de Sherlock en la mano.

La muchacha la saludó en cuanto ella y Draco tuvieron su turno.

-Hola, Hermione- su tono era ligeramente agudo, y su aire aniñado y ojos grandes le recordaron levemente a Luna-. Ya era hora de que trajeras a tu novio, linda. Empezaba a preguntarme si no debería presentarte a uno de mis primos.

Hermione miró sorprendida a la chica, sintiendo como su rostro se volvía de un rojo escarlata. Alzó la mirada hasta Draco, que esbozaba esa sonrisa maléfica y encantadora a la vez por la que era tan conocido.

En serio, iba a inventar ese hechizo para la tierra.

-Sue, no es...

-No es necesario- la voz grave de Draco la interrumpió, haciendo que casi saltara. Un brazo fuerte y masculino rodeó sus hombros, y se vió atraída a un cuerpo duro y con una exquisita fragancia a colonia y granos de café. Estuvo a punto de suspirar ante el calor reconfortante de su cuerpo, pero él destruyó el ambiente apenas abrió la boca-. No creo que me agradará mucho compartir a mi mujer con otros hombres ¿Entiendes?

El tono de Draco era amistoso, jovial, pero alguien que hubiera conocido a su antigua persona, hubiera reconocido la abrazadora amenaza en sus ojos celestes, tal como hizo ella al alzar la vista.

Sue no lo había notado, así que sólo le dio un guiño en camaradería.

-No hay problema. Hay otra chica que también se la pasa muy sola por aquí- comentó, para mayor vergüenza de la castaña.

Él le sonrió, y Hermione se sorprendió al notar que el brillo amenazante se desvaneció, siendo remplazado por algo que se asomaba mucho a la simpatía.

¿Draco sintiendo simpatía por una _muggle_ desconocida? Oh, ¿Donde estaba la chismosa de Rita cuando en verdad necesitaba reportar un hecho completamente inútil?

Pagó los libros, intercambiando algunos comentarios joviales con Sue, antes de volver a envolver su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, mientras su otra mano la guardaba del frío londinense en los bolsillos de su pantalones, con la bolsa de papel y los libros en envoltorios de regalo colgando de su muñeca.

-¿Cómo me esta yendo en mi primer día de novio?- preguntó, jovial, mientras la acercaba más a su costado.

Ella bufón.

-Hipotéticamente, en este momento estaría llamando a Harry para que te patee el trasero- gruño.

-Es bueno saber que está haciendo mini copias de Weasley, entonces.

A pesar de sí misma, no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Sintió las cálidas puntas de sus dedos acariciando su cuello, erizándole la piel, y jugueteando con los rizos que descansaban sobre sus hombros, y una cálida sensación se extendió por su cuerpo, haciéndole sonreír, aún cuando todo dentro de ella le decía que, si no quería causar confuciones con Malfoy, debería alejarlo en ese momento.

No lo hizo...

Muy dentro de sí, ella _quería_ causar confuciones con _éste_ Malfoy.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó el rubio, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Negó levemente con la cabeza. Había comido una merienda frugal justo antes de entrar a Hatchards, así que apenas tenía un poco de apetito.

-No mucho- confesó, pensando alguna cosa en la que ambos pudieran invertir su tiempo. De repente, el aroma a café de su suéter se le antojó irresistible- ¿No te gustaría tomar un café? Hay una café colombiano realmente bueno aquí cerca. Su pan de plátano hace que el de Kaffeine paresca budín de mandrágora.

Él rio.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que es delicioso.

-Ambrosía pura.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras caminaban bajo el cielo nublado de Londres, compartiendo su calor corporal ante la fría brisa invernal que recorría la calle atestada de personas apuradas y congeladas.

Luego de cinco minutos, Draco Malfoy estaba saboreando ambrosía pura.

-Oh dios- susurró, reverentemente.

Hermione rio bajo, tomando un pedazo del pan sobre la mesa, para luego llevárselo a la boca.

-Síp, fue exactamente lo que yo dije.

Draco la miró como si acabará de enseñarle el tesoro más valioso del mundo, con sus claros ojos brillando como dos turquesas emocionadas. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por su actitud infantil.

Que dios y todos los grandes magos la perdonarán, pero, Draco Malfoy se veía tan tierno que apenas podía rechazar el impulso de estirarse y abrazarlo contra su pecho.

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, se estremeció ante su pensamiento.

 _Oh, dios._ Pensó horrorizada _. Me estoy convirtiendo en mamá._

Aunque, la verdad, la idea no se le hacía tan mala por ningún lado. Debía admitir que le gustaría poder tener, de vez en cuando, el carácter tierno y amoroso de su madre, el que siempre mostraba cuando envolvía en sus brazos a su padre o a ella y los tenía presos de su cariño hasta que un cálido bienestar les llenaba el pecho.

Y, por el otro lado, la idea de mostrarle a Malfoy un poco de esa ternura infinita se volvía más tentadora a medida que, conservando su elegancia, se llevaba pedazos de pan de plátano a la boca o bebía leves sorbos de café.

Una sonrisa calma se extendió ladina por sus labios, al mismo tiempo que descansaba su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano derecha.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, se dedicó a recorrer con la mirada cada detalle de su rostro.

Los años le habían dado una mandíbula marcada y masculina, al mismo tiempo que sus pómulos altos pero no demasiado marcados parecían resaltar sus ojos claros, que estaban rodeados por un mar de pestañas negras, de una tonalidad más suave que la barba de dos días que cubría sus mejillas, mentón y un poco de su cuello.

Y su cuello verdaderamente era una de las cosas que más le gustaban del hombre frente a ella. Grueso y duro, con una Manzana de Adán que sólo la invitaba a fantasear con lo bien que se sentiría al recorrerla a besos, a mordidas.

-¿No debería ser yo el que te acose mientras comes?- preguntó, haciéndole saber que su observación no era pasada desapercibida.

Extrañamente, más que avergonzada, se sentía divertida.

-Siéntete halagado, Malfoy- comentó llevándose un pedacito de pan, esponjoso y dulce, a la boca-, eres el primero a quien lo hago.

Tomó un sorbo, con aparente indiferencia, aunque la mirada extrañada del rubio estaba jalando con fuerza de las comisuras de sus labios.

-Hipotéticamente, yo debería estar un poco incómodo ¿No?

-¿Lo estás?- preguntó, ligeramente preocupada. O por lo menos, hasta que una sonrisa ladina que le robó el aire atravesó su rostro.

-¿Cómo podría estarlo cuando me miras con esa sonrisita?- susurró, con voz baja y seductora, causando que un estremecimiento descendiera por su columna vertebral. Se ruborizó.

-Ahora yo debería esta incómoda ¿Verdad?

-¿Lo estás?- repitió su pregunta, llevándose la taza nuevamente a los labios, aunque en ningún momento su mirada profunda abandonó su rostro. Disfrutó del rubor que inundó sus mejillas, haciendo ver su rostro de joven mujer más inocente, más irresistible.

-Algo halagada de hecho- confesó, con cierta vergüenza en su voz y sus tiernos ojos pardos. Tomó un sorbo de café mientras fingía ignorar la mirada sorprendida del rubio, en vez de eso, miró por la ventana hacía la calle, ahora iluminada por faroles. No había un solo rincón a oscuras gracias a las luces públicas y las vidrieras de las tiendas, que ahora estaban en plena actividad por las parejas de jóvenes enamorados. Hizo una mueca al pensar en que ella, más allá de salir con Harry y Ron o Ginny y Luna, nunca había compartido esas citas romántica tan famosas, con helado y ferias, ni siquiera en el poco tiempo que estuvo con Ron.

Draco observó con curiosidad la mueca de disgusto que hizo la mujer al mirar por la ventana.

Debía admitir que Hermione se veía hermosa con el brillo de las luces amarillentas de las farolas bronceando su pálida tez. La luz volvía sus ojos de un enigmático dorado-cobrizo que le resultaba increíblemente hermoso.

Eventualmente, la expresión en su rostro se fue suavizando hasta que fue completamente apacible, salvo por el brillo curioso en sus ojos, la línea que atravesaba su entrecejo y la forma en que mordía suavemente su labio inferior.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo agradable que sería morder esos suaves labios de rosa, lamerlos y besarlos hasta volverlos rojos y brillantes, disfrutar de la timidez que, de seguro, mostraría, y una vez saciado, continuar por la curva pecadora de su cuello de cisne.

Y de allí a...

-¿Draco?

Su voz se abrió paso hasta su cerebro, y sólo en ese momento notó que ella le había estado hablando.

Le miraba divertida, pero no había rastro de burla en sus dulces ojos.

Se aclaró la garganta, aunque no estuviera avergonzado por ser descubierto, al menos debía fingir.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, y se maldijo al notar su voz algo ronca aún.

Ella sonrió, esta vez tranquilizadora.

-Quería saber por qué quisiste ser un profesor de Historia _muggle_ \- dijo, y él la miró un poco aturdido aún.

Le tomó unos segundos el comprender su pregunta y poder darle orden a las palabras en su mente. Hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, ya sabes, es agradable trabajar en lugares donde nadie sepa quien eres, nada sobre tu pasado ni que estás forrado o lo "respetable" que es tu apellido- respondió, apesadumbrado. Tomó otro sorbo de café antes de continuar bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione-. Sin mencionar, por supuesto, que los _muggles_ son mucho más agradables que los magos y brujas... La ironía de la vida.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada comprensiva mientras comía un poco del pan de plátano.

Realmente era una ironía. Hace un año, lo menos que hubiera esperado era que el Draco Malfoy que tanto había aborrecido a los Sangre Sucia y a los _muggles_ por igual, el mismo que había estado dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera bajo las órdenes de un tiránico padre que, a su vez, no era más que otro títere de Voldemort; hoy se presentara ante ella cómo un joven profesor de Historia Antigua, agradable, seductor y adorado -según había oído- por sus alumnos en cada escuela que había transitado.

Malfoy. Querido. Respetable. Adorado... Agradable.

¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco o sólo era ella?

-¿Y por qué Historia Antigua?- consultó, sin molestarse en ocultar su curiosidad, mientras comía un poco del pan-. Me hubiera imaginado que ya estarías perfectamente arreglado con un traje gris, en una oficina gris, sobre un sillón gris, y chupándole el alma a un pobre diablo. Como los hombres forrados y de respetable apellido suelen hacer.

Él rio, repentinamente de buen humor ante su broma.

-¿Me crees abogado?- le siguió el juego, ganándose una risa encantadora de ella, que hizo que su vientre hormigueará, dejándolo obnubilado-. Bueno, ya sabes, cuando se es un hombre que pasará el resto de su vida aprendiendo de sus errores, lo mejor que se puede hacer es ayudar a los chicos a evitarlos. La historia está llena de errores, y si te ganas a los chicos, terminas volviéndote una especie de confidente-consejero las veinticuatro horas.

Ella parpadeó.

-¿Qué?- soltó en un jadeo sorprendido. Draco rio, divertido ante su asombro, y ella se ruborizó al notar lo inapropiada que era su reacción-. Lo siento.

Sintió su corazón saltarse un latido cuando sus ojitos pardos lo miraron entre sus curvas pestañas con un brillo de arrepentimiento. Sintió su mandíbula tensarse ante el repentino deseo de inclinarse y explorar esa boquita rellena hasta estar zaceado.

Alejando rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se concentró en responder.

\- Si hubiera tenido un solo profesor que me hubiera orientado cuando joven, nunca habría ayudado a mi padre con sus malditos planes- confesó, con cierto rencor en la voz y en la mirada. Hermione sintió que algo golpeaba con fuerza su estómago y el poderoso deseo de consolarlo la embargó. Draco volvió a tranquilizar sus facciones antes de que ella pudiera moverse-. Habría terminado por ayudarles a ti, Potter y Weasley, estoy seguro- suspiró, y pudo sentir la frustración en la tensión de sus hombros y mandíbula-. En fin, allí no hubo nadie que me aconsejará, o al menos, yo no lo noté, y nunca junté suficiente valor para pedir ayuda.

Él respiró hondo, para luego echarse hacia atrás en la silla.

-Y por eso quiero aconsejar a los chicos. No tendrán magos sicóticos en este mundo, pero hay drogas y abusivos, que pueden ser peores- finalizó, acercando la taza a sus labios, aunque no hubo ningún indicio de que bebiera.

Ella lo miró con los labios ligeramente separados, que lentamente se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa asombrada. En los últimos años Draco, además de volverse un hombre increíblemente bello y seductor, se había vuelto una persona maravillosa. Un hombre que, además de querer expiar sus pecados, se molestaba por tratar de ayudar a los jóvenes a los cuales enseñaba, algo que la mayoría de los profesores consideraban una actividad insufrible.

En serio, no le molestaría pasar más tiempo con este Malfoy.

Mientras estaba distraída, una camarera que iba pasando junto a ellos con una bandeja plateada en su mano derecha tropezó con una de las patas de la mesa. Hermione se sobresaltó al ver que las tazas de café que llevaba bailaron sobre la bandeja y se inclinaron hacía ella, causando que gran parte de su contenido se precipitara en su dirección.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, esperando a ser rociada por el café caliente que, seguramente, dejaría una buena quemadura.

Sin embargo, un resplandor verde brilló debajo de la mesa, y de inmediato el café volvió a las tazas, que se mantuvieron firmes contra la bandeja.

La muchacha castaña la aferró entre la dos manos con firmeza y comenzó a disculparse con Hermione.

Luego de unos quince _Lo siento_ de la ruborizada chica, ella tuvo oportunidad de calmarla, diciéndole que se hallaba bien.

La chica se disculpó nuevamente y continuó hasta la mesa donde la necesitaban.

Miró a Malfoy sorprendida, él sólo le dedicó una mirada divertida.

-Perece que te quitaron el Guinness de los _Lo siento_ \- murmuró, jocoso, y ella se ruborizó, aún sorprendida de su movimiento. Ni siquiera pudo ver cuando sacó su varita de donde fuera que estuviera.

-Eres rápido- dijo, sin poder evitar que el asombro se reflejará en sus palabras.

Él se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa, antes de mover su brazo derecho disimuladamente. Ella supo que estaba guardando su varita.

-Uno aprende a anular tantos hechizos como puede, sin llamar la atención, cuando estás rodeado de _muggles_ y te atacan brujas con SPM- comentó, llevando la mano nuevamente hasta su café. Tampoco había visto cuando alejó la mano de allí.

Ella recordó vagamente las veces en que le había visto en clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era rápido, ágil y casi tan prodigioso como Harry o ella. Hubiera sido un gran profesor.

 _Aún puede serlo._ Pensó, sorprendiéndose remotamente al notar lo agradable que le resultaba la idea.

-¿No has pensado en dar clases en Hogwarts?- preguntó, lentamente, dejando que él asimilara la pregunta.

Aún así, la pregunta golpeó a Draco con fuerza en el estómago. La miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, perplejo.

-¿Qué?- soltó el aire en forma de jadeo por sus labios.

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla, dudando al ver su sobresalto. Sin embargo, volvió a la carga luego de un segundo, convencida a, al menos, intentarlo.

-Ya sabes, eres rápido y ágil, eras el mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y, curiosamente el último profesor abandonó luego de... tres días- finalizó, con una mueca de compasión por el pobre hombre, que estuvo escupiendo babosas por todo un día.

Él tragó saliva ante en nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó, renuente.

Hermione apartó la vista.

-Hechizo de babosas equivocado- respondió, y Draco recordó la vez que Weasley se había auto hechizado.

Se estremeció. Pobre diablo.

Los profesores de Defensa nunca habían durado más de dos semanas por esos mismos motivos, a excepción de algunos casos especiales que, al final, también se marchaban. ¿Y Hermione quería ofrecerlo cómo carne fresca?

-Y yo que creía que empezaba a agradarte- pensó en voz alta, casi despechado, y Hermione sonrió entre enternecida y divertida.

-Vas por el camino correcto- confesó, aunque no se molesto en aclarar que había llegado a destino hace un buen rato. Entonces se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa hacía adelante, acercándose a él con sus ojos suplicantes, hermosos-. Vamos, Malfoy. Estoy segura de que serías un profesor increíble, mejor que cualquiera.

Él rio amargamente, repentinamente molesto.

-Me estás halagando, preciosa- dijo, sincero, recorriendo con su índice el borde de su taza distraídamente. Sus ojos siguieron fijos en ella, apesadumbrado-. Pero tiemblo de sólo imaginar la gran cantidad de innovadores hechizos que se dirigirán a mi trasero en cuanto ponga un solo pie en Hogwarts- sonrió de medio lado, notablemente molesto-. No sé si lo has notado, pero no soy precisamente alguien apreciado en nuestra generación mágica.

Ella hizo una mueca. Lo sabia a la perfección.

Malfoy nunca iba a las reuniones de ex alumnos, y sabía perfectamente que se debía a toda la mierda que, sin duda, muchos de sus compañeros le echarían encima en cuanto lo vieran. Pansy, Zabini, Theo -por obra de Luna- y Crabbe y Goyle habían sido perdonados muy fácilmente por el resto de los chicos de su generación y los magos de generaciones menores. Pero Draco no había tenido tal suerte. Por lo general, muchos miembros de su generación explotaban con la sola mención del apellido Malfoy, y los insultos y malas lenguas corrían como moneda corriente por un buen rato.

A pesar de su pasado, siempre había considerado una injusticia el hecho de que todos se la tomaran con tanta saña contra Draco cuando muchos de los presentes también habían tenido sus momentos de debilidad en la juventud. Hasta Ronald y Harry pensaban de esa forma.

Los magos no eran diferentes a los humanos con respecto a los prejuicios. Todos merecían segundas oportunidades.

Ahora mismo, se sentía asqueada por todas las veces que había insultado a Draco a lo largo de los últimos cinco años.

Frunció el ceño, molesta. El pobre Draco no era más que encantador y considerado ahora. Se merecía poder cambiar la idea que el Mundo Mágico tenía de él, y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

-Pero puedes cambiar eso- le dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa, con una determinación que no dejaba lugar a réplicas brillando intensamente en sus ojos pardos. Draco la miró, completamente sorprendido ante su reacción-. Yo puedo ayudarte a entrar a la escuela, McGonagall estaría más que dispuesta a aceptarte, estoy segura de que siempre te apreció... Además de que necesita desesperadamente un profesor para Defensa- finalizó, sonriendo entre divertida y segura.

Sonrió, encantado con su pasión. Varias veces había fantaseado con la mujer fogosa que habría detrás de la muchachita empollona que había conocido en la escuela, pensando en lo excitante que sería poder ver esa impetuosidad e irreverencia que solía mostrar en sus insultos, convertidas en besos y caricias.

Una leona de Gryffindor sobre la cama de una serpiente.

El pensamiento no lo había asaltado en un tiempo, y ahora se le antojaba aborrecible por los ideales dominantes que solían despertar su lujuria en esos tiempos... Sin embargo, ahora, bajo otro tipo de ideales, la idea volvía a antojársele exquisita.

Se relamió los labios, hambriento de repente, al ver como ella comenzaba a mordisquear su labio inferior, viéndose extrañamente apetitosa para él.

Frunció el ceño de repente, molesto consigo mismo. Ella le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de reivindicarse ante los magos de Hogwarts, y él sólo podía fantasear con hacerle cosas innombrables. En verdad, no merecía que nadie pensara algo bueno de él, nunca podría cambiar sus modos.

-Gracias, Hermione, pero además de soportar el odio de todos los magos y hechiceras, no quiero también soportar el odio de mis alumnos- confesó, antes de reclinarse sobre la mesa y descansar su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano-. De todas formas, y suponiendo que McGonagall no me odia como todos, ya me he encariñado demasiado con los chicos _muggles_ , y no tengo un temporizador que me permita volver en el tiempo como tú.

Ella hizo una mueca, frustrada ante su negatividad... Bueno, si había algo de lo que todos aquellos quienes la conocían estaban seguros, era que sería más fácil escapar de un Dementor a hacerle desistir de una idea.

-Los chicos de Hogwarts, como el que tu fuiste, también necesitan un guía. No todos los chicos tienen un profesor que les infunda la confianza suficiente como para soltar sus problemas, y estoy segura que Slytherin se volvería un lugar mejor si tu estás allí- confesó, segura de sus palabras-. El tiempo sería lo de menos, al final del día volveríamos juntos al mundo _muggle_. Además, créeme, Minerva estaría dispuesta a darte otra oportunidad, siempre fue un alma cálida detrás de toda su frialdad.

Draco sonrió ante su firmeza. Una mujer decidida le encantaba, y una a la vez dulce, que comenzaba a confiar en él y ver el cambio en sus actitudes, como ella, le volvía loco.

Sin embargo, por más que ella viera la diferencia, no creía que nadie más lo hiciera.

Volvió a apesadumbrarse.

-Hermione, no creo que...

-Por favor-rogó, antes de suavizar su mirada y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa que le hizo tragar saliva-. Al menos inténtalo, Draco. Regálate a ti mismo la oportunidad.

 _¡Por Merlín!_ Exclamó en su fuero interno. Tuvo que reprimir la maldita necesidad de soltar un suspiro de idiota embelesado al escuchar su tono suave y dulce, que hizo saltar su corazón y le creó un retorcijón de nervios en la boca del estómago.

Un hormigueo delicioso se extendió por su piel, contrarrestando con la sensación dolorosa de su miembro al dar un tirón, al oír su nombre acariciado por su sedosa voz.

Sonrió ladino, encantado.

-Está bien, criatura testaruda y hermosa, voy a hacer el intento- empezó, alzando una mano para detenerla cuando ella abrió la boca para celebrar-, pero será sólo por un año.

Hermione frunció el ceño, y Draco comenzó a temer que su rostro se quedará trabada en esa expresión con el tiempo. Sin embargo, una sonrisa hermosa y tierna volvió a curvar sus labios rosáceos, al mismo tiempo que los ojos pardos brillaron con ternura y seguridad mezclados.

Se estremeció, en sólo unas horas, ya había aprendido a amar y temer esa mirada.

-Claro, y luego de ese año, cuando descubras lo increíble que es ver la mirada de asombro en los chicos cuando aprenden un hechizo nuevo o ven un poco más dentro del Bosque Prohibido, también descubrirás que nunca más querrás marcharte- aseguró, con una expresión que le decía cuanto disfrutaba de ello.

Esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible que llegó a su mirada con un leve brillo de esperanza. Por un segundo, se imaginó las escenas que ella describía, a él enseñándole a los jóvenes hechiceros de la misma forma que hacía con los chicos _muggles_ , viendo sus sonrisas orgullosas cuando dominaran su primer Expelliarmus. O celebrar con sus alumnos cuando ganarán en el Quiddich. Oír sus dudas y aconsejarlos si se lo permitían. Ver afecto en sus ojos, el mismo que veía en los ojos de su sobrina cada vez que la visitaba.

Molestarlos de vez en cuando, como con los jóvenes muchachos en sus clases.

Regañarlos por correr en el pasillo, sólo para alentarlos a volver a hacerlo luego. Esos detalles que él hubiera adorado en su época estudiantil y que nunca tuvo.

Y luego tendría que encontrarse con todos sus colegas...

Ya se imaginaba las palabras de bienvenida.

Apesadumbrado nuevamente, dejó caer sus hombros y extendió una mano sobre la mesa para juguetear con el servilletero.

-Eso si no terminan odiándome como todo el mundo- murmuró, decaído, y sus dedos rasgaron un poco del papel color crema.

Hermione separó sus labios ligeramente, acto seguido frunció su frente con preocupación. No había rencor o ira en la voz o expresión del Slytherin, solamente una pena avasalladora que le atenazaba la respiración, como si adivinará la desesperación que embargaría a Draco en algunas ocasiones, luego de sufrir un Expelliarmus por las personas que crecieron junto con él.

Antes de poder refrenarse, estiró su mano sobre la mesa y cubrió la de él, apretándola suavemente.

Los ojos celestes se encontraron con los suyos, viéndose sorprendidos por el gesto, y ella se sonrojó levemente, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Yo no te odio, Draco- le dijo, en voz suave y consoladora-, voy a ayudarte, pero tienes que dejar de pensar así. Si te muestras de la misma forma que ahora, conmigo, estoy segura de que no sólo las profesoras _muggles_ dirán que eres irresistible.

La miro descolocado por unos segundos, antes de reír entre dientes, animado. Era impresionante la forma en que su sonrisa y sus frases podían sacarlo de su depresión como si nada.

Los dedos masculinos se entrelazaron con los de ella, causándole un cosquilleo agradable con su aspereza. Se sorprendió al sentir su calidez y un sonrojo potente se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando su pulgar comenzó a hacer suaves círculos sobre su piel.

No pudo evitar pensar, con algo de vergüenza, en lo bien que se sentirían unas manos así sobre su cuerpo.

-Bien- habló de repente, en un tono bajo y seductor que la hizo tragar saliva-, lo intentaré, pero sólo si me haces un favor.

Ella alzó una ceja con extrañeza ante la frase, algo renuente a aceptar debido a la costumbre.

Sin embargo, sus dudas desaparecieron cuando presionó suavemente su mano, delicada y cálidamente, afectuoso.

-Está bien.

Él ensanchó su sonrisa, y su mirada fue suplicante por un momento.

-Llámame Draco- murmuró con convicción-. Malfoy me suena mucho a _ese_ Malfoy...- su mirada se volvió maliciosa, mientras él se inclinaba sobre la mesa, comiéndosela con la mirada-. Además, adoró la forma en que suena mi nombre en tus labios.

Hermione soltó un casi inaudible jadeó ante tal petición. Un calor asolador cubrió el puente de su nariz y pómulos mientras se echaba ligeramente hacia atrás. Ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres le hablaran de tal forma con tanta soltura como él. Los que le hablaban solían hacerlo con cierto temor por su seriedad. Ella sabia que era una mujer intimidante para su corta edad, pero si un hombre que pretendiera ser su amigo o algo más no podía soportar su carácter por unos minutos para descubrirla, tampoco le interesaba.

Esa mujer segura y fria estaba muy lejos en este momento, temblando de emoción y pánico ante la mirada seductora del rubio y su sonrisa hambrienta.

Sus ojos la quemaban. Y decidió que le gustaba verlo así, seguro y juguetón, por más que la atemorizara ligeramente.

-Lo haré, pero tu también haz algo por mi.

Él rio entre dientes, divertido.

-No empecemos una de esas cadenas de favores interminables- pidió, sólo para agregar de inmediato:-. Lo que quieras, linda.

Ella sintió jalar la comisura de sus labios.

-Por favor, no te pongas asi- él pareció confundido, así que aclaró-. Tal vez yo también odiara a _ese_ Malfoy, pero preferiría que seas tan insufrible como él, antes de ver esa desolación en tu mirada- sonrió, amable-. Enséñame todas esas cosas buenas que tu antiguo yo escondía.

Él la miró con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, antes de que su sonrisa volviera, encantada, a sus labios.

Un cosquilleo desconocido recorrió su espalda, y presionó un poco más esa mano pequeña y tierna.

-Es un trato- dijo, con una media sonrisa recorriendo su rostro masculino, seduciéndola.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, y con todo el dolor de su alma, trató de alejar su mano. Más se sorprendió cuando él la jaló hasta su rostro y presionó sus labios cálidos contra sus nudillos, haciéndole cosquillas agradables.

Se estremeció cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de él, que refulgían como fuegos azules, fijos en los de ella. Había un brillo oscuro en sus ojos claros, uno malicioso y cálido a la vez, que le hacía estremecer como la adolecente inexperta que en el fondo aún era.

Un sonrojó se aferró en su rostro cuando él le dedicó una caída de párpados seductora, y su sonrisa juguetona apareció detrás de sus dedos entrelazados.

Sonrió, enternecido ante la expresión nerviosa en su mirada parda. Había algo en sus ojos que le hacia parecer inocente, como si nunca hubiera interactuado con más hombres que los idiotas de su grupo, y le volvía loco la idea de escavar en las capas de su timidez, de su ternura, hasta encontrar la leona que se escondía tras la mordacidad de sus respuestas y la fuerza de su carácter.

Por más que la idea se le hiciera encantadora, no debería pretender cosas como aquella, ya que lo único que podría lograr era alimentar ilusiones estúpidas que terminarían por molestarlo...

Bueno, no es como si Hermione pudiera desilusionarlo o molestarle de alguna forma.

Sólo por ver más de esas mejillas rojizas y la pena en sus ojos, se dedicó a morder suavemente los pequeños dedos de su mano, sintiendo su suavidad y notando que estaban un poco frias.

-Tienes manos hermosas- susurró contra su piel, y se sorprendió al verla fruncir el ceño y alejar la mirada.

-Si claro- respondió, molesta.

Draco se alejó un poco, para poder ver bien su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, desconcertado, mientras colocaba la pequeña mano entre las suyas, dándole un poco de su calor-. En verdad son hermosas.

Ella bufó, antes de mirarlo de reojo con algo de pena.

-Tengo dedos cortos, y ni siquiera recuerdo pintar mis uñas por la mañana- murmuró, en voz baja y avergonzada, como si estuviese confesándole algún pecado mortal.

Él rio, dándole un nuevo beso.

-Son manos pequeñas y tiernas, me gusta como desaparecen entre las mías- dijo, y, para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, la envolvió casi por completo entre sus manos. Hermione pensó en lo femenina que se veía entre las grandes de él-. Y tus uñas están hermosas, y se ven bien al natural- alzó su mirada hasta su rostro, mirando intensamente sus labios sin brillo labial-... Como el resto de ti.

Rio sin mucha alegría, Draco era tan tierno y considerado. Pero no podía hacerla cambiar de idea sobre ciertas cosas, como el hecho de que no era para nada bonita cuando te fijabas en los detalles. Apenas y llevaba un poco de delineador, y sólo por que Ginny la había obligado a usarla en una ocasión y le había gustado el efecto.

-Claro, sobre todo el pelo seco o los labios gordos- gruño, ensañada con su cuerpo como si fuera el peor castigo.

Se sorprendió al escucharle soltar una especie de gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta. Al alzar la mirada, se encogió ante sus ojos casi furiosos fijos en ella.

-No digas esas cosas- ordenó, abrumándola con su firmeza, haciéndole estremecer-. Eres hermosa, tu cabello brilla como un río de cobre, es suave y elegante aun cuando se desordena sobre tus hombros- su mirada volvió a caer sobre su boca, y ella se mordió el labio, nerviosa-. Tus labios son rellenos y se ven como dos pétalos de rosas que cualquiera se moriría por morder y besar mientras te abrazan y te hacen el amor, aunque me encantaría ser yo quien lo haga nada más- Confesó, fijando sus ojos en los suyos, hambriento, apasionado y descarado-. Ahora ¿Me dejarías seducirte sin automenospreciarte por un minuto?

Ella separó sus labios por la sorpresa, mirándolo completamente asombrada, antes de que todo el pudor de su persona la asaltara y se ruborizara hasta la punta de los oídos. Estaba segura de que las personas al otro lado de la calle la verían claramente por el rojo iridiscente de su piel.

-Draco- jadeó, sorprendida, mientras alejaba la mirada. Realmente nunca un hombre había mostrado tal pasión en sus palabras por ella, ni siquiera Ron lo había hecho. Draco era sincero en sus palabras, y de sentía abrumada y feliz a la vez por ello.

El aludido observó con interés y extrañeza. Su nerviosismo era notorio a kilómetros de distancia, se veía avergonzada y un poco turbada. Era como si nunca le hubieran dedicado ese tipo de halagos...

Abrió los ojos de par en par. _Nunca_ le habían dedicado ese tipo de halagos.

 _Era_ una mujer inocente que nunca había interactuado con más hombres que los idiotas de su grupo.

Reprimió una sonrisa, de repente todo el mal humor que pudiera quedarle desapareció de un plumazo. No podía creer que la apasionada leona de Gryffindor aún fuera pura y casta.

Ronald en verdad era un idiota.

-Lo siento- dijo, fingiendo la pena que no sentía-. Creía que Weasley y tú...

Ella negó suavemente.

-Nunca hicimos nada- confesó, ruborizada, mirándolo un poco avergonzada, pero él sospechaba que se debía más a lo extraño que le era hablar de su intimidad con alguien, más que el hecho de ser virgen-. No es como si tuviéramos mucho tiempo para nosotros entre batalla y batalla.

Un retorcijón molesto y culposo se hizo con su estómago ante ese comentario. Sus malas decisiones habían terminado por involucrar más aspectos de las vidas de sus compañeros de los que él había imaginado.

-Lo siento- repitió.

Se sorprendió al verla reír de buena gana.

-¿Ahora quién gastara los _Lo siento_ de un mes es una hora?- dijo, sonriente-. No me molesta, al final no habría resultado de todas maneras. Y ahora que sé un poco más, prefiero guardarme para el hombre correcto- luego le miro con un brillo de convicción en la mirada-. No tuviste la culpa de nada, Draco. Eras un niño.

Volvió a sorprenderse de su habilidad para hacerle sentir mejor sólo con unas palabras, y no pudo evitar recordar a Clarissa.

-Eres como mi sobrina- confesó, y se explicó ante su mirada confundida-. No importa cuan mal me halle, o cuanto humor de perros tenga, ella lo desvanece todo con unas palabras y una sonrisita. La adoró por eso...

 _Y también a ti_. Pensó.

Hermione ensanchó su sonrisa, enternecida ante la imagen mental que se hizo de él jugueteando con una muchachita rubia y de ojos celestes tan hermosos como los suyos.

-Debe ser una niña hermosa- dijo, y luego recordó que probablemente no lo fuera, ya que los libros que llevaba en la bolsa junto a él en el suelo, no eran libros para niñas- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Diez años- contestó, con calma, y ella casi escupe el pan que se había llevado a la boca.

Lo miró escandalizada.

-¿Diez años?- exclamó, ahogada, mirándolo como si fuera un monstruo- ¡¿Le regalas libros eróticos a una niña de diez años?!

Él rio, no era la primera vez que alguien tenía esa reacción ante la edad de la niña.

-Ella es madura para su edad, y le gustan las historias de amor con mucha pasión - se encogió de hombros, como si nada- ¿Quién soy yo para negarle esos gustos secretos?

-P-Pero...

-Oh, vamos- la interrumpió con un movimiento de mano que le quitaba importancia, aunque sus ojos mostraban una diversión más allá de los límites-. No actúes cómo si no leyeras los mismos libros sobre los árboles cercanos al Bosque Prohibido cuando eramos niños.

Hermione boqueó por unos momentos, avergonzada e indignada. Ese era su secreto oscuro.

-¿Me espiabas?- susurró, temerosa, y Draco le dio una sonrisa maliciosa con todos sus dientes como perlas asomando.

-Claro, siempre que pasaba por allí cuando quería estar solo me quedaba mirándote- confesó, sin rastro de vergüenza, dejándola aturdida. Luego de un segundo, un cierto orgullo la asaltó. Draco la miraba en secreto cuando eran niños, era tan tierno-. Tus braguitas se veían encantadoras desde abajo.

¿Tierno? ¡Era un maldito bastardo!

-¡Draco Malfoy!- exclamó, horrorizada, sintiendo como su rostro se encendía nuevamente.

Él se echó a reír, encantado con su reacción.

-Lo lamento- volvió a mentir-. Supongo que hablar de más es cosa del Malfoy actual.

Ella soltó un gemido bajo mientras lo miraba con reproche.

-Preferiría que me siguieras enseñando cosas buenas del antiguo Malfoy, entonces- murmuró, llevándose la mano libre al cabello para acomodar unos mechones rebeldes detrás del oído.

Él observó el gesto con atención, ignorando el fuerte deseo de extender su mano hacia ella y volver a desordenar esa suave cabellera, disfrutando del rostro tímido de la mujer y la forma en que su rubor enrojecía un poco sus labios, volviéndolos más apetitosos.

Draco sonrió con cierto aire depredador, y ella se asombró de que incluso con los tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, la imagen le subiera unos cuantos grados a su termómetro hormonal.

-Hay muchas cosas buenas que puedo enseñarte del antiguo Draco, Hermione- susurró con voz grave y seductora, acercando sus labios a su pequeña mano para rozarla con sus dientes de forma sugestiva.

Ella se estremeció de emoción a pesar de sí misma. No había mucho que ella pudiera hacer contra esos ojos calientes y dulces a la vez, que parecían invitarla a levantarse y marcharse con él a algún lugar oscuro por el resto de la noche.

Repentinamente, el recuerdo de su acompañante cuando joven con las chicas, comportándose como un caballero galante por un día, un idiota que se acostaba con una muchacha diferente cada semana, sólo para ignorarlas completamente luego de haberlas utilizado.

Muchas chicas lloraban por los pasillos por haber dejado su virginidad en manos equivocadas, las mismas que sostenían ahora su mano.

Frunció el ceño, molesta.

-¿Eras así de tierno y seductor con cada muchachita de Hogwarts con la que te acostabas?- preguntó, sin poder evitar que el enojo se reflejará en su voz. Sabía que el hombre frente a ella estaba muy lejos de ser el mismo Malfoy del que ella estaba hablando, pero como lo había conocido antes, no podía terminar de dejarse llevar y ser confianzuda así como así.

Él la miro confundido por unos segundos, antes de que la comprensión brillara en sus ojos.

Una amarga desilusión se hizo con su persona, y terminó por hacer una mueca de disgusto.

Lo sabia. Hermione, por más que no lo odiara al mismo nivel que el resto de sus compañeros, no confiaba completamente en él.

 _No es cómo si pudiera culparla_. Pensó, con un deje de tristeza. Al menos lo consolaba el hecho de que ella temiera por el lado romántico de su vida, y no por la seguridad de su persona.

Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, suavizando el agarre de sus manos sobre ella. Separó una mano y dejó las de ellos unidas sobre la mesa.

Ella se vio tentada a alejar su mano, pero su mirada oscurecida por la pena y el presentimiento de que no estaba bajo ningún peligro le obligaron a dejarla allí.

-No de hecho- dijo él repentinamente, con voz calma que no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción. Sus ojos eran dos lagos turbios, pero tampoco podía adivinar sus pensamientos con precisión. Antes de poder abrir la boca, él continuó-. La mayoría de las muchachas con las que me acostaba se acercaban a mi sin ningún llamado, solamente llegaban repentinamente a donde yo estuviera en ese momento y se insinuaban. Lo único que yo hacía era no alejarlas, y jamás daba ilusiones, dejaba en claro que sería algo de una noche- hizo una mueca que no supo identificar-. Tampoco me acostaba con ninguna chica demasiado inocente o tierna, no quería lastimarlas más tarde o terminar tomando _aquello_ sin consideración- bufó, mostrando su molestia-. El monstruo era Voldemort, no yo.

Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sólo para tragar saliva y comenzar a prepararse mentalmente para usar una bolsa en su cabeza por el resto de su vida.

Lo observó de reojo mientras el rubor volvía a apoderarse de sus mejillas.

-¿Y las chicas que lloraban en los pasillos?- preguntó, y se horrorizó al ver la pena y molestia en los ojos celestes.

-Las mujeres despechadas suelen ser implacables en sus venganzas, y el hacerme ver como un bastardo peor de lo que yo era era su venganza favorita, creo- explicó. Se inclinó hacia adelante en la mesa, dejando que ella viera la sinceridad en sus ojos fijos en ella-. Nunca me acosté con una virgen, Hermione, no soy tan maldito como para tomar la inocencia de una mujer y luego no hacerme responsable ¿Si?

Ella se estremeció. No había rastro de mentira en su mirada, pero sus ojos seguros y sinceros eran un arma aun mayor que su mirada seductora.

Era algo bueno que él no pareciera ser consciente de ello.

Suspirando, alejó la vista.

O sea que Draco era un maldito príncipe azul cuando de mujeres se trataba. Además de considerado con los que eran más jóvenes que él y mortalmente encantador.

No se sorprendería si al final del día terminaba pidiéndole que le diera un autógrafo.

-Te creo- dijo, mordiéndose el labio con vergüenza-. Lo s...

Él levantó un dedo de su mano libre, sonriéndole de la nada, divertido.

-Antes de que digas un _Lo siento_ más, preferiría que me contestarás una pregunta ¿Si?

Ella sonrió, agradecida de que cambiara de tema, antes de asentir.

Él pareció dudar por un segundo, pero luego su mirada volvió a adquirir su aire pícaro.

-¿Estás en alguna relación?- preguntó-. No es que quiera ser un metido ni nada, pero no me gustaría robarle su chica a algún pobre diablo afortunado sin que él tenga oportunidad. No es de hombres hacerlo.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida, antes de que una carcajada nerviosa pero divertida escapará de sus labios.

Draco la miró con una sonrisa, relajado por su reacción. Aunque debía admitir que su ego masculino estaba algo golpeado. Sus intenciones no eran cosa de risa para él.

Luego de un minuto, ella habló al fin, divertida.

-No puedo creer que me estés preguntando esto- dijo, entre jadeos por la risa, antes de mirarlo con un brillo divertido en los ojos- ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a robarme?

Él sonrió, ladino, antes de hablar.

-Quiere decir que voy a poner todo mi empeño en lograrlo- confesó, sin vergüenza alguna.

Riendo suavemente, se sorprendió de que la frase no la molestara en lo más mínimo.

-Estoy soltera y sin compromiso- dijo, tomando un sorbo de café, sólo para descubrir que su temperatura había descendido notablemente.

Ella frunció el ceño y verificó su reloj de muñeca. Maldijo por lo bajo al notar cuan tarde ya era.

-El tiempo pasó volando- gruño, antes de alzar la mirada hacia él, que la observaba confundido-. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

Él asintió e hizo una seña a una camarera para que les trajera la cuenta.

-Te acompañaré- dijo, calmo, pero con un tono de voz que le decía que no tendría muchas posibilidades de discutir.

Aun así, lo intentó.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, Draco- murmuró, con molestia. Nunca había tolerado que un hombre se tomará ciertas libertades con ella que no le correspondían-. He hecho el camino a casa cientos de veces, completamente sola y a hora más altas, cuando no había un alma en la calle. Él fijó su mirada en ella, notando su obvia molestia. Ya sabia que el carácter de la leona aparecería tarde o temprano, pero no es como si le molestara.

De hecho, le encantaba la seguridad que tenía en sí misma tanto como el verla sonrojada y avergonzada.

Posó sus ojos en los de ella mientras acariciaba suavemente su mano, mostrándole que no tenía ninguna intención de ser un idiota sometedor con ella.

-Lo sé, pero me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si te veo entrar en tu casa con seguridad, Hermione... No todos los tipos en la calle son _muggles_ , y lo sabes- susurró-. Déjame acompañarte ¿Si?

Ella lo miró anonadada por la sinceridad y la protección que sus ojos reflejaban. Draco en verdad estaba preocupado por lo que podría pasarle si se marchaba sola a esas horas.

A pesar de sí misma, debía admitir que le encantaba la idea de imaginarlo junto a ella, viéndola entrar a la casa desde el porche y con una sonrisa.

Suspiró, entre exasperada y halagada.

-Esta bien- gruñó, aunque al ver su sonrisa ladina y triunfal, no pudo evitar devolvérsela-. Pero sigo pensando que es innecesario. Un Expelliarmus puede mandar a volar muy fácilmente a cualquier idiota.

Él ensanchó una sonrisa.

-Le estás hablando a un experto, linda.

Hizo una mueca mientras subían por la casi desolada calle en dirección a su casa.

La calle estaba demasiado solitaria y silenciosa. Una lechuza chillaba en algún lugar lejano, seguramente atraída por los ratones en los callejones, y su grito estridente se mezclaba con algún auto que pasaba por allí cerca.

Había un par de hombres caminando y hablando entre ellos al otro lado de la calle, con jeans y suéteres similares a los de Draco. Eran el único vestigio de humanidad que habían visto en casi cinco minutos.

El cielo seguía tan encapotado como a la tarde, y por la temperatura helada del viento a su alrededor, se imaginó que por la noche nevaría.

Aquella noche las luces de las farolas se le hacían extrañamente débiles, mortecinas, y todo su barrio se veía extrañamente siniestro, como si algo los acechara entre las sombras.

Aunque claro, era lo suficientemente madura para no asustarse si un gatito saltaba de cualquier esquina ¿No?

Soltó un jadeo cuando un gato pasó corriendo junto a ellos, y maldijo por lo bajo al notar la sonrisa divertida en el rostro del rubio que caminaba junto a ella.

Le dedicó una mirada asesina con su corazón latiendo a mil y él rio entre dientes. Estaba a punto de soltar un comentario poco halagador cuando Draco alzó un musculoso brazo y rodeó sus hombros con delicadeza, estrechándola contra su costado.

Sorprendida por el gesto, y abrumada por la calidez de su cuerpo, terminó por pegarse aún más a él.

Se estremeció al sentir el contraste entre su piel congelada y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

-No suelo ser tan asustadiza- murmuró, avergonzada por haberse mostrado tan infantilmente ante él.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y comenzó a juguetear con sus rizos, disfrutando de su suavidad.

-No tienes que convencerme, estoy completamente seguro de ello luego de haberte enfrentado a Voldy- a pesar de sus palabras, ella pudo ver su deseo de calmarla en su gesto al comenzar a acariciar su hombro y brazo lentamente, tranquilizándola.

Sonrió, encantada con su actitud. Nunca ningún chico se había tomado la molestia de calmarla o acompañarla a su casa. Ni siquiera Harry o Ron lo habían hecho, pues no era como si necesitara que la acompañaran hasta su habitación en el área de mujeres.

Se percató de la dureza del cuerpo contra ella, y, al colocar su mano tentativamente sobre la cintura de él -la cadera se le antojaba una zona muy íntima para tocar-, notó que sus dedos se topaban con la misma dureza.

Miró el cuello en v de su suéter y vio la remera blanca que asomaba por él. Casi se estremeció cuando una idea se formó en su mente.

-Dime que no traes solamente una remera bajo ese suéter, Draco.

Él la miró, confundido, antes de bajar la mirada hasta su pecho.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella soltó una risa que más pareció un jadeo.

-Oh, nada- comenzó, en un tono que le restaba importancia, antes de elevar su voz dos octavas - Sólo me estaba preguntando ¡Cómo es que no estás azul por el frio!

Él se echó a reír entre dientes. Era algo que muchas Chicos de su casa le preguntaban cuando iba al pueblo sólo con una camisa y un suéter.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me molesto el frio- comentó, indiferente-. Mi temperatura corporal es alta. Probablemente por eso es que adoró el invierno- hizo una mueca de molestia-. En verano soy una especie de masa amorfa y sudorosa que se arrastra por el suelo.

Ella soltó una carcajada perfectamente audible, imaginando la escena. No había forma de que su mente recreara a un Draco derretido pegado al suelo.

-Una masa amorfa que está como un tren- pensó en voz alta. Y, apenas fue consciente de que las palabras habían abandonado su boca, se cubrió los labios, sintiendo como su propia temperatura subía unos grados por el rubor que cubría todo su cuerpo.

Él la miró con los labios separados y curvados en una sonrisa sorprendida, antes de también soltar una audible carcajada.

-Espero que sigas pensando de esa forma cuando me veas arrastrándome por el suelo en verano, linda- comentó, divertido.

Ella suspiró, aliviada de que no hiciera ningún comentario por sus palabras.

-Por cierto, es agradable ver que no sólo las profesoras _muggles_ piensan que estoy como un tren.

Soltó un gemido exasperado, antes de enviarle una mirada asesina.

-Por casualidad no recuerdas el hechizo que usó Cola de Gusano para convertirte en hurón ¿Verdad?

Ahora le tocó a él gruñir con enojo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- refunfuñó, con enfurruñamiento casi infantil-. El desgraciado de Snape me tuvo casi tres horas en un sermón por mi ineptitud y falta de reflejos, antes de convertirme en humano de nuevo y tenerme otras cinco horas recibiendo hechizos. Fui un gato, una rana, una rata y me disloque el hombro con un Expelliarmus... Creo que mejore en Defensa sólo para no soportar sus "clases particulares" otra vez.

Al final de la frase, había recuperado cierto humor, pero ella no podía evitar estar horrorizada ante sus palabras. Era conocido por todos que Snape era más severo con los chicos de Slytherin que con las otras Casas. Pero si lo que Draco decía era cierto, y estaba segura de que lo era, estaba llevando la severidad del difunto profesor a un nivel completamente diferente.

-Draco...

-No importa, Herms- la interrumpió, mirándola con ternura en los ojos y una sonrisa sincera-. Lo que menos puedo hacer es molestarme con el pobre hombre... Al final del día, todos somos débiles idiotas de los que Voldemort se aprovechó.

Sintió sus ojos escocer, y se obligó a parpadear rápidamente para no llorar. Draco no era un débil idiota, era fuerte y un alma justa. Era tan fuerte como para haber perdonado a todos los que lo habían engañado cuando joven, los que lo habían orillado a cometer las peores bajezas sólo por interés y una idea déspota de dominación.

También, era lo suficientemente justo como para no juzgar a quienes lo juzgaban y pedían castigo por sus actos. Actos en los que él no había tenido elección.

Draco era mejor persona que ella y todo los justos del Mundo Mágico juntos, y se aseguraría de que lo supieran cada vez que quisieran lastimarlo u ofenderlo.

-Dumbledore estaría tan orgulloso de ti- susurró, convencida.

Su mirada perdió brillo de inmediato, mientras se detenía por un segundo y se llevaba la mano al cabello, pasando sus dedos por él en un gesto que pareció desesperado.

Y de hecho lo era.

-Ese pobre viejo- susurró con voz quebrada, y Hermione vio horrorizada como sus ojos se humedecían notablemente. Ese era sin duda un punto sin sanar en su alma-. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido un cobarde esa noche, si hubiera detenido a Snape o siquiera me hubiera interpuesto.

Hermione soltó un jadeo ahogado, horrorizada por la idea. Se aferró a él en un abrazo tan firme como sus brazos se lo permitieron. Hundió el rostro en la calidez con olor a café de su pecho, sintiendo el veloz golpetear de su torturado corazón contra su mejilla.

-No pienses eso- pidió, ahogada-. Si te hubieras interpuesto, Draco, no sólo Dumbledore hubiera muerto esa noche, tú también.

El soltó un gemido gutural que hizo temblar su pecho, antes de envolverla en sus brazos con fuerza y hundir su rostro en su cabello, buscando cálidez y consuelo. Pudo oír su azorada respiración en su oído. Se estremeció.

Pasaron unos momentos allí, en silencio. Nadie más paso por la calle y el viento se volvía mas gélido a cada segundo, sin embargo, no le importaba. Sólo quería tratar de ahuyentar el dolor en el alma de Draco.

-Fui un maldito, Hermione- gruño, al cabo de unos minutos, mas calmado-. Yo _merecía_ haber muerto esa noche.

Ella sollozó, reprimiendo apenas las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Enterró aun más su rostro en su pecho. No quería oír eso, no quería escuchar la resignación y vergüenza en su voz.

No quería oírlo hablar como si él estuviera convencido de eso.

-No- murmuró, alzando su mirada suplicante, encontrándose a pocos centímetros de su rostro fruncido en un gesto atormentado-. No vuelvas a decir eso, Draco. Tu no mereces morir por eso. Dudaste, te rehusaste a matarlo, Draco. Si por ti fuera, Dumbledore tal vez estaría vivo hasta hoy.

Él cerró los ojos, abrumado por el sentimiento en sus ojos pardos. Hermione en verdad estaba dándole la oportunidad de auto perdonarse.

Quería creerle, en serio, quería creer que él no había matado al viejo, que había sido una buena persona, sólo un niño confundido. Lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

Y no podía.

-Pero no hice nada para detener a Snape- su voz sonaba más calma, pero en el interior no había nada calmo y tranquilo, nada en su lugar, era todo una tormenta de auto destrucción que no sabía si algún día mermaría. Estaba destrozado por esos recuerdos que se forzaba a olvidar, pero cada día se colaban en algún hueco de su rutina para atormentarlo.

Se sorprendió cuando ella zafó un brazo de su abrazo y le dio un golpe bastante contundente en la parte posterior de la cabeza, antes de envolver su cuello con él y hacerlo descender lo suficiente para poder hundir el rostro en la curva de su hombro. Su respiración le hizo cosquillas al hablar.

-No lo hiciste porque no pudiste, Draco- susurró, reconfortante-. Otra vez, sólo eras un niño, ni siquiera estabas seguro de si Snape iba a atacar en realidad.

Le sintió negar contra la curva de su cuello.

-Tenía suficientes años como para saber que mis acciones no eran las correctas, Hermione- susurró, ahora tranquilo, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y veía sin ver el espacio de calle detrás de ella.

Su cuerpo era cálido y suave, sus curvas eran abundantes debajo de la chaqueta roja y se le antojaban encantadoras sin ella. Hermione se había convertido, realmente, en la perdición de cualquier hombre que llegará a rozar un poco de su suave piel.

Aun así, lo que más adoraba en ese cuerpo, era la dulzura y consuelo que le regalaba. Era la primera, fuera de su familia, que no lo estaba juzgando, sino que trataba de reconfortarlo. Quería que las personas lo perdonarán, o al menos lo escucharan.

Más importante aún, quería que él se perdonara.

-No cuando toda tu infancia te enseñaron que si lo eran- la oyó susurrar juntó a su oído, con su voz de seda abrazándolo.

La sintió suspirar pesadamente, antes de que el suave contacto de sus labios sobre el pedazo de piel de su hombro que el suéter dejaba libre lo acariciara. Se estremeció, sorprendido por el gesto.

Nuca una mujer, a excepción de su madre, le había dado un beso tan dulce, tan libre de cualquier lujuria.

-Preferiría que me llamaras Sangre Sucia de nuevo, antes de verte así- confesó, moviendo los labios sobre su piel erizada. Suspiró de nuevo antes de alejarse-. Sigamos caminando, mi gato va a estar furioso cuando lleguemos.

Él sonrió suavemente, una sonrisa que apenas le llegó a los ojos, antes de, a regañadientes, soltarla. Siguió caminando junto a ella, con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Nunca más podría llamarte así, linda- susurró, aunque su tono, poco a poco, volvía a adquirir ese aire galante.

Ella rio suavemente.

-Eso es más agradable- confesó.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras la temperatura de la noche descendía más y más. Doblaron a la derecha, en unas cuadras más estarían en su casa.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que haces cuándo no estás siendo una increíble profesora de Literatura o Transformaciones?-preguntó él de la nada.

Ella hizo una mueca, avergonzada. Su vida no era mucho más interesante fuera de las escuelas que en ellas. Se guiaba por una rutina asesina de espíritu.

-Bueno, no mucho la verdad. Luego de volver de mis dos días en uno, alimento a mi gato, me ducho, ceno y luego leo un libro hasta dormirme- frunció el ceño, sonaba peor de lo que pensaba-. A veces salgo a caminar por la noche o con Luna si está en Londres, pero sino solamente escribo... No le doy mucho que hablar a mis vecinos.

Rio, avergonzada y él alzó una ceja.

-Tienes una rutina muy similar a la mia, pero sólo tengo un día de trabajo- murmuró, antes de que un detalle llamará su atención- ¿Qué escribes?

Ella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada. Por lo general odiaba cuando la gente preguntaba eso, pero al preguntarle Draco, sólo la avergonzaba.

¿Qué pensaría de ella si supiera el contenido principal de sus obras?

-Nada muy interesante- mintió, con la vista fija en el suelo-. Algún cuento corto para que mis alumnos analicen en las clases más ligeras o tonterías dignas de una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas.

Él soltó una carcajada baja mientras la estrechaba un poco más cerca de él. Podía sentir la tensión en sus hombros y el rubor de su rostro era perceptible incluso en aquella escasa luz, eso le decía todo.

-Tonterías dignas de una adolescente ¿Eh?- murmuró, acercándose a su oído- Eso me suena a cosas sucias, Hermione.

Ella se estremeció, y Draco sonrió triunfal, aunque algo sorprendido. Nunca hubiera imaginado a Hermione escribiendo historias picantes en su tiempo libre.

La castaña estaba demostrando ser una chica completamente diferente a la parte fria y comedida que mostraba ante los desconocidos. Una chica que le encantaba, de hecho.

Nunca había sentido un horror semejante apoderándose de ella antes, y la sensación enloquecedora de su cálido aliento recorriendo la piel erizada de su cuello no ayudaba nada a su resolución. Cuando escribía la escena de alguien susurrando al cuello de la chica, nunca imaginaba el cosquilleo abrazador ni la humedad excitante que cubría apenas la piel, pegándose como el eco de un beso. Tampoco ese hormigueo desconocido entre sus muslos, ni el deseo cada vez más notorio en ella de lo increíble que se sentiría esa humedad pegada a otras partes de su vientre.

Su mente estaba reaccionando muy lento entre tanto deliberar.

-N-No esas co...- intentó mentir, pero no pudo acabar su frase.

-Ni lo intentes- la cortó, divertido por su nerviosismo-. Tengo una sobrinita que lee historias eróticas ¿Recuerdas? Ella tiene la misma reacción cuando bromeó con eso- Hermione alzó la mirada, aún avergonzada, y él le guiño, tranquilizándola-. En lo personal, no le veo lo malo a escribir ese tipo de historias. Todos son libres de hacer lo que quieran con su inspiración.

Ella le miró sorprendida, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa avergonzada, que él le devolvió con una ladina. Nunca hubiera esperado que Draco tuviera una mente tan abierta.

-Y claro- agregó al cabo que unos segundos, susurrando a su oído-, si alguna vez te falta inspiración, ya sabes a quien puedes llamar.

-¡Draco!

Se ruborizó hasta las orejas y se cubrió el rostro con una mano. En serio, se dedicaría a buscar el hechizo para que la tierra se la tragara con mayor intensidad que la de los alquimistas que buscaron la Piedra Filosofal.

La risa de él llenó la calle como un eco encantador y sensual.

Tragando saliva, se atrevió a alzar la mirada hacia él. Tenía una hermosa y calma sonrisa en el rostro y su mirada ausente era mas apacible de lo que hubiera esperado luego del sufrimiento que había mostrado minutos atrás.

Habló en voz baja, mortalmente avergonzada por las palabras que iban a salir de su boca.

-¿Hablas en serio con eso?- preguntó, e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Draco la miró, desconcertado.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó a su vez. Ella le miró suplicante y creyó ver un poco de molestia en sus ojos.

 _En serio me harás decirlo, ¿Eh, Malfoy?_ Pensó, con molestia.

-Ya sabes- comenzó, queriendo morir con cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Maldita fuera su curiosidad-. Lo de ayudarme con mi... inspiración.

Inhaló profundamente, lista para escuchar nuevamente las carcajadas de Draco. Más lo único que oyó fue una fuerte inhalación y algo así como su dignidad lanzándose por un barranca.

La pregunta le había golpeado como una roca. Sinceramente se hubiera sorprendido menos si en ese momento Bellatrix hubiera ido pasado la calle bailando y vestida de Caperucita Roja.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en comentarios como esos. No creía que muchos hombres se vieran en la obligación de reflexionar sobre las cosas que decían a una mujer cuando tenían intenciones poco caballerosas.

Lo cierto es que, claro, la idea de hacer el amor con Hermione -porqué no se le ocurría ninguna otra forma de llamarlo- se le hacia irresistible. Si en ese momento ella le pidiera que la acompañara en esa noche, posiblemente él accedería tan pronto como saliera de su estupor.

Pero su Hermione, la mujer inteligente junto a él, no era así, y ciertamente no le podría quererla de otra forma. Ella no se dejaría usar por nadie y tampoco era de las que se desasían de su virginidad con cualquiera, sólo por considerarla algo vergonzoso.

Ella esperaría al indicado y, aunque se le hiciera algo fantasioso, a él le encantaría ser ese indicado.

Con una sonrisa ladina ante la idea, se dedicó a contestar tan suavemente como le fue posible... Sin dejar de ser ligeramente un cretino:

-Hermione, si en este momento tu me invitaras a pasar a tu casa y ocurriera uno de esos _"una cosa llevo a la otra"_ , sinceramente no haría nada por evitarlo. Terminaría haciéndote el amor toda la noche- él la detuvo con un gesto de la mano, y sin perder su sonrisa, cuando abrió la boca para protestar, roja como un tomate-. Ya sé que no va a ocurrir, linda. Tú eres lo suficientemente precavida como para no hacer esto con alguien a quien apenas vuelves conocer...- rio ante su mirada apenada, era tan adorable-. Por otro lado, creo que, en tres horas, has logrado que te aprecie lo suficiente como para esperarte todo lo que quieras si decidieras que puedo tomarte...

Ella dio un respingo, antes de voltear a verlo completamente pasmada, abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces ante la cantidad de preguntas asombradas que se enmarañaban en su mente. Al final, terminó por soltar la primera que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, con tono casi indignado- ¿Pretendes...?- dejo la frase en el aire, incapaz de poder continuar, avergonzada a más no poder.

-Ya te lo he dicho- habló cuando vio que no continuaría la frase-. Pretendo _robarte_ , linda, y nunca bromeo con eso.

Tragando pesado, notó que ya habían llegado a su casa, y no supo si aliviarse o fingir un desmayo, sólo por si acaso.

Oyó la risa de Draco y, ruborizada, alzó la vista hacía él, sólo para encontrarse con su mirada sorprendida y divertida al ver su jardín lleno de pequeños árboles -algunos muy parecidos al Sauce Boxeador- y su buzón en forma de lechuza parda con las alas extendidas.

Casi muere al ver como sus ojos se fijaban en el tren en miniatura casi congelado que recorría en silencio pequeños rieles por el patio. Sus vecinos siempre le preguntaban si no consumía mucha electricidad.

Ella les contestaba sonriendo que era una especie de energía alternativa.

-No te atrevas a comentar- amenazó.

-Jamás me atrevería- aseguró en un pomposo e indignado gesto, como si le horrorizara que pensara tal cosa de él. Rio, abriendo la pequeña puertita blanca de madera y caminando el senderito de adoquines circulares hasta su porche lleno de enamoradas del muro y otras ,creo que al final si le das un poco de que hablar a tus vecinos.

Los tres escalones recibieron sus pasos y no se molesto al notar que él la había seguido hasta el porche.

Se giró hacía Draco, encontrándose con una mirada amable pero muy divertida. Había algo en el fondo, muy similar a la ternura, que le hizo sonrojar.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, repentinamente nerviosa... Tal vez él quisiera entrar, y no es que le molestara, pero su casa era un desastre en esos momentos y su gato ya debía de haber roto algo...

Sus ojos se ensancharon con temor ante un pensamiento repentino.

Draco no esperaría que un _"Una cosa llevó a la otra"_ pasara ahí ¿No? Él había dicho...

-Estaba pensando que eres la única mujer que me obligaría a analizar mis frases de idiota experto para seducir antes de que éstas hagan efecto ¿Sabes?- comentó, un poco más serio, casi somnoliento, y con los ojos fijos en sus labios. Su sonrisa ladina seguía allí-. Es casi injusto el no obtener una pequeña recompensa.

Se sobresaltó, y se alejó un paso.

-Draco, no va a pasar nada ¿Entendido?- preguntó, tratando de sonar firme. Supuso que el tartamudeo en su voz no ayudaría mucho.

Él rio entre dientes, no sonaba malicioso, pero aun así no se fiaba.

Mucho menos cuando avanzó otro paso, dejándola prácticamente atrapada entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

Apenas en ese momento fue consciente _de verdad_ de cuanto había crecido Draco en el último tiempo. Le sacaba al menos una cabeza de alto, y sus hombros y torso podrían esconderla a la perfección si así lo deseaba, pues eran anchos y masculinos. Se imaginaba unos cuantos músculos debajo de ese suéter gris y esa remera.

-Claro que no- murmuró suavemente, colocando una mano sobre el espacio de la puerta detrás de su cabeza, mientras se acercaba hasta casi tocarla con su cuerpo. Hermione tuvo el repentino impulso de poner tanto espacio entre ellos como fuera posible, de pegarse a la puerta un poco más, aunque la distancia fuera inútil.

No lo hizo. No se acobardaría sólo por un avance de Draco.

Mucho menos cuando él tenía aquella sonrisa amistosa pero hambrienta en esos suaves y rellenos labios de hombre, insitándola a acercarse, a comprobar si era tan real la seguridad en esa sonrisa de dientes afilados.

Se golpeó mentalmente ante el pensamiento, aunque hizo todo lo posible para que su perturbación no se reflejara en su rostro.

-Pero una pequeña probadita no hace mal a nadie- susurró, acercándose cada vez más a su rostro. Hermine tragó saliva al sentir el cálido aliento del rubio rozar sus labios y mejillas, estremeciéndola. Le hubiera empujado o lanzado un hechizo sin dudar en otra ocasión y si se tratará de otra persona, pero el nerviosismo que la inundaba le impedía cualquier movimiento más que tragar saliva; al igual que dudaba seriamente en haber alejado a Draco de estar en capacidad hacerlo. Él suavizó su sonrisa y alzó una mano hasta su mejilla, haciéndole suspirar levemente al sentir su masculina áspereza recorriendo la curva de su mentón hasta su barbilla con la yemas de los dedos, de forma tan delicada, que hasta expresaba un poco de ternura. Apenas un destello de toda la que sus ojos de mercurio líquido mostraban; mezclada con un toque de diversión-. Además, deberíamos ser considerados, y proporcionar una buena charla mañana por la mañana a todas esas mujeres chismosas que nos miran por las ventanas.

No pudo evitar la risilla temblorosa que escapó ante el comentario, pero ésta murió tan rápido como llegó cuando los labios del rubio tomaron posesión de los suyos con cierta rudeza, moviéndose avidamente sobre su boca y cortándole la respiración de inmediato.

Jadeó de sorpresa y cerró los ojos instintivamente, aunque no movió los labios mientras la boca de Draco seguía jalando de su voluntad con cada movimiento rudo o suave. Era abrumador, cada sensación lo era, su aroma a colonia y café, su piel áspera y suave, junto con el cosquilleo excitante de su barba incipiente sobre su rostro, la mano gigante que ahora asía su cabeza con suave firmeza, hacercándola a él.

Soltó otro jadeo cuando la puerta se presionó con mayor intensidad contra su cuerpo, mientras el otro brazo se envolvía en su cintura, pegándola más contra su duro cuerpo.

Draco aprovechó esa reacción y, con una leve mordida, le obligó a recibir su lengua en su boca. Hermione gimió al sentir el sabor del café y el pan de plátano mezclados en su boca, extrañamente más deliciosos de esta forma que cuando era ella quien los consumía. Había cierta morbosidad en sus acciones, y le encantaba.

Con lentitud, casi con torpeza, comenzó a corresponder al beso con su propia boca olvidada de esas sensaciones. Aunque _olvidada_ tal vez no fuera el término correcto. Para olvidarse, primero se debía haber experimentado algo.

Ella podía asegurar que nunca había sentido algo como _eso_ en toda su vida.

Los dientes del rubio presionaron suavemente su labio inferior, antes de recorrer con su lengua ambos labios lentamente. No pudo reprimir un suspiro extaciado ante la sensación, menos aún con aquella mano haciendo movimientos circulares con sus dedos sobre su nuca, causando que sus rodillas temblaran y sus manos se aferraran al suéter de Draco para tener algún punto de apoyo.

Con un gutural gruñido que le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo, Draco volvió a adentrar su lengua en la cálida y húmeda boca de Hermione, disfrutando del sabor dulzón del pan de plátano y de esa lengua titubeante rozándose con la suya. Era obvio que Weasley no se había destacado en besos apasionados, sólo con ver lo perdida que estaba ante cada uno de sus movimientos se daba cuenta de ello. Era un estúpido sin remedio, eso era claro.

Sin embargo, ese estúpido sin remedio se habia llevado el primer beso de la mujer entre sus brazos, y eso le enfadaba.

Celoso como nunca antes, se presionó firmemente contra ella, sintiéndola jadear cuando una de sus piernas se coló entre las suyas. Sin prestarle mucha atención a la falta de caballerosidad de su parte, llevó ambas manos hasta su cadera redondeada y la atrajo hacía él, presionando así sus intimidades sobre la ropa, pero sin llegar a frotarse.

La sentía deseosa, aferrándose a su pecho con ansías mientras correspondía el beso como podía, apasionada y demandante, pero tierna a la vez, demostrándole que su talento para aprender rápido no se limitaba a solamente Hogwarts ni mucho menos. Los sonidos húmedos de sus bocas y los gruñidos deseosos mezclados de ambos eran el estimulante perfecto, haciendo que sólo pudieran pensar en lo bien que se sentiría tocar un poco más de piel, tener un poco menos de ropa entre ellos.

Sus celos y todo rastro de agresividad desaparecieron cuando los brazos de la leona se envolvieron tiernamente en su cuello, acercándolo a la tibieza de su cuerpo con tal suavidad y cariño, que se sintió derretir.

Le hubiera encantado abrir esa puerta de un golpe de varita y arrastrarla hasta la habitación sólo para borrar a besos cada rastro de las manos de la comadreja Weasley de su cuerpo con la misma ternura con la que ella lo abrazaba. Pero su conciencia, además de indicarle que se estaba tomando ciertos atrevimientos que no le correspondían para nada, le decía que eso no agradaría mucho a la castaña por la mañana, cuando la bruma de deseo se hubiera disipado y él volviera a ser una vil serpiente para ella.

Frunciendo el ceño, decidió que lo mejor sería concentrarse en esa lengua prodigiosa que se rozaba con la suya.

La mordió juguetonamente en la punta, antes de alejarse apenas un centímetro de su boca rojiza e hinchada por los besos. Ella soltó un gemido suplicante que hizo temblar hasta el último rincón de su ser.

Sonriendo para sus adentros ante la reacción de la castaña, bajó por la curva de su cuello, dejando un reguero de suaves besos y pequeñas mordidas que no llegarían a dejarle una marca. Por más que quisiera llenar por completo su cuerpo de marcas de besos y mordidas que mantuvieran lejos a todos los otros hombres, sabía que no le causaría ninguna gracia a la bruja cuando tuviera que esconder cautelosamente las marcas en sus horas de clase... Ya se la imaginaba con Luna cureoseando a su alrededor con la indiscreción típica de su desmedida ingenuidad en ciertos temas.

Bajando lentamente por su suave piel, llegó a la unión de su cuello con su hombro, la cual mordió suavemente, antes de inhalar el delicioso aroma de su fragancia a flores y café mezclados. Era una mezcla tan extraña y deliciosa a la vez, tan apetitosa. No le molestaría pasarse todo el invierno, y también el verano, aspirando el perfume de su piel.

Tembló al sentirle inhalar sobre su piel y soltar un suave suspiro. Sus labios treparon nuevamente por su cuello, hasta llegar a la hondonada de su oreja. Gimoteó de placer cuando su lengua y labios comenzaron a jugar sobre esa zona sensible, de vez en cuando trepando hasta el lóbulo de su oído. Su piel se erizó en respuesta, sacudida por oleadas de nervios que le hacían sentir eléctrica, poseída por un ente extraño y agradable a la vez. Sentía sus pezones duros bajo su sostén, y el hormigueo en su bajo vientre y entre sus muslos la estaba enloqueciendo.

-Draco- jadeó roncamente, tratando de llamar su atención. Era demasiado, la fricción allí donde su pierna estaba entrometida, sus manos firmemente asidas a su cadera, la puerta a sus espaldas contra la dureza de su pecho al frente, la calidez de su aliento y la humedad que había regado por su cuello. Sus labios hormigueaban y los sentía hinchados, su piel aún sentía fuego líquido en aquellos lugares donde se había deslizados sus dedos en su rostro y su nuca. Era una sobrecarga sensorial demasiado intensa para ella. Nunca había experimentado algo así.

Con un gruñido gutural, alzó sus ojos hasta los avergonzados y anhelantes de ella. Un deseo animal se apoderó de su rostro cuando notó sus labios húmedos y brillantes entreabiertos en busca de jalar oxígeno hasta sus pulmones. El rubor en sus mejillas era intenso aún con la escasa luz que les llegaba de las farolas y el cielo encapotado. Su cabello lucía ligeramente desordenado, similar a cuando era una jovencita molesta y engreída.

Tragó saliva disimuladamente, inhalando con lentitud para calmar sus propios jadeos y su mente revuelta. Era díficil alejarse de Hermione cuando tenía esa expresión turbada y deseosa. Tal vez mentalmente no quisiera ninguna clase de contacto físico con nadie; pero su cuerpo tenía completamente otras necesidades que satisfacer, independientemente de la moral de la hechicera.

Por supuesto, él se aseguraría de estar allí cuando decidiera que era hora de dejarse llevar en brazos de un hombre.

-La próxima vez que comamos pan de plátano, recuérdame que debo comerlo de tus labios y de tu cuerpo, Hermione- murmuró, con su voz hecha un gutural y sensual gruñido, cargado de tal deseo, que la hizo temblar por completo.

Inhaló nuevamente, calmándose antes de separarse un poco de su cuerpo. Sintió como sus brazos se demoraban sobre sus hombros unos segundos más de la cuenta antes de alejarse y cruzarse sobre su pecho. No había señal de molestía en el rostro sonrojado de la leona, sólo vergüenza y, tal vez, algo de precaución hacía su persona.

Ante eso, se esforzó en esbozar la sonrisa más amable y tranquilizadora que pudiera. Se alejó un paso, sólo para darle espacio.

-Lo siento- murmuró, con voz algo ronca aún, rascándose la nuca en un gesto de nerviosismo que no efectuaba desde niño. La miró a los ojos, esperando que ella viera que no tenía malas intenciones ni se había formulado ideas erróneas-. No pretendía pasarme tanto, en serio.

Con la mente aún algo lenta, Hermione se limitó a asentir mientras veía, con el rostro al rojo vivo, la sinceridad en los ojos plateados del hombre frente a ella.

-Está- su voz sonaba ronca también, así que se aclaró la garganta vergonzosamente antes de volver a intentarlo-. Está bien, Draco.

Él también asintió, no muy seguro de que hacer a continuación. Por lo general, este era el momento en que, o entraba con una mujer a la casa, o se despedía sabiendo que no volvería a cruzar palabra con ella.

No había tenido problema con ninguna de las dos opciones hasta ahora, pero, tratándose de Hermione, no pensaba conformarse con ninguna de ellas.

Era la primera mujer en cinco años, además de su madre y Pansy, que sabía quien era, lo que había hecho y las consecuencias que sus acciones habían acarreado; y sin embargo, no se apartaba despavorida o le lanzaba un Expelliarmus lo suficientemente intenso por la rabia de su ejecutor, como para hacerle retroceder por los aires de forma _demasiado_ notoria.

Tragando saliva nuevamente, bajo el rostro y la miró por entre las pestañas, no era común en él apenarse o cosa parecida, pero tampoco nunca se había expuesto ante una mujer como esta noche, y mucho menos a una mujer como Hermione.

-En serio, lo lamento- repitió-. No planeaba pasarme así, ni hacerte sentir incómoda.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, enternecida, mientras veía la expresión de niño regañado del hombre frente a ella. Era casi imposible creer que era el mismo hombre que le había dado el beso más caliente de toda su vida hace apenas nos segundos, y, de la misma manera, era algo realmente obvio para ella.

Se acercó un paso, esbozando su sonrisa abiertamente e inclinándose para poder ver sus ojos de mercurio. Hace al menos unos quince minutos, la cercanía de sus cuerpos le hubiera resultado algo incómodo, pero entre los abrazos que habían compartido y el beso, no creía que fuera algo razonable el verse intimidada por su cercanía. O eso pensó hasta que volvió a verse pequeñita ante la cabeza que le sacaba de alto el rubio.

-E-Esta bien- se odió por tartamudear, aunque mantuvo su sonrisa con facilidad. Era imposible no sonreír ante los ojitos avergonzados del Slytherin-. No es necesario que gastes los _Lo siento_ de un mes, tampoco estuviste tan mal- se mordió la mejilla al ver como él posaba sus ojos en ella, con un destello de humor en su mirada. Era increíble como podía pasar de ser un imbécil, a una dulzura, y a un seductor en menos de un parpadeo.

Una sonrisa ladina cruzó su rostro de repente, radiante como nunca antes le había visto. Casi le hizo dar un respingo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puede haber un _"Una cosa llevo a la otra"_ en algún momento?- preguntó, suavemente, con voz repentinamente seductora.

Ella parpadeó. Si, realmente era increíble su velocidad.

-Juro que estaba pensando en invitarte a ver una película o algo.

Él maldijo en voz baja, haciéndole reír de buena gana.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, ligeramente entristecido. Ella asintió, divertida-. Yo y mi gran bocota.

Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia con un gesto de mano.

-Junto a todo el clan Weasley, eres tremendamente comedido- dijo, con una sonrisa conciliadora-. En serio.

Él sonrió, le encantaba que Hermione le tuviera suficiente confianza ya como para hacer burlas sobre sus amigos. Aunque claro, no le cabia la menor duda de que, si era él quien hacía las bromas, no le iría nada bien. Hermione apreciaba por completo a sus amigos, por ende, sólo ella podía bromear sobre ellos.

-Supongo que me siento halagado.

Ella sonrió tiernamente, mientras comenzaba a buscar en su bolsillo las llaves de su casa.

Vió, sorprendido, como cuatro estuches de guantes, cinco bufandas de distintos colores, ocho gorros y una caja de zapatos salían de sus bolsillos antes de que el pequeño y brillante objeto con un llavero del escudo de Gryffindor y otro de los Aurores hiciera aparición.

Hermione suspiró y, sacando su varita de su jean con un movimiento elegante de muñeca, señalo los objetos en el suelo.

- _Capacious extremis_ \- dijo, con voz suave y firme a la vez, antes de que todos los objetos volvieran al abrigo envueltos en un resplandor violáceo. Volteó hacia el rubio y sonrió apenada ante su mirada asombrada.

-Es más práctico que un bolso- confesó.

-Evidentemente- combinó, sonriendo en cuanto salió de su sorpresa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, abriendo la puerta sin despegar su mirada de él. Sintió cierto desazón al verlo allí, con la fría noche a sus espaldas. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía su dirección ni si vivía siquiera en Londres ¿Estaría muy lejos de su casa? ¿Estaría bien de camino? Después de todo; no todas las personas en la calle eran _muggles._

-¿No quieres que llame a un taxi?- ofreció.

Draco ensanchó su sonrisa. Le agradaba que alguien se preocupara por él de nuevo, sin duda, y especialmente le agradaba que ese alguien fuera Hermione.

-Estaré bien, hermosa, no vivo muy lejos- le tranquilizó, antes de poner sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones-. Mejor entra de una vez, está empezando a hacer frío de verdad, hasta para mí.

Ella asintió, lo había notado desde hace unos minutos, pero seguramente hubiera estado helando toda la noche. Sólo que Draco había tenido ciertas _influencias_ en su termómetro corporal durante ese tiempo.

Ruborizada y ya con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de su hogar, se volvió hacía él nuevamente, extrayendo una de las multiples bufandas de su saco. Se la ofreció con una sonrisa entre amable y divertida.

-Toma.

Los ojos del rubio cayeron sobre la bufanda, y ella no evitó soltar una carcajada al ver su mueca de horror.

-¿Esto es caridad o tortura, señorita Granger?- preguntó, aún sin tomar la bufanda roja y amarilla con un escudo en cada uno de sus extremos.

Ella volvió a reír.

-Tómalo como quieras, Malfoy, pero tómalo- le instó, agitando levemente la mano que la sostenía-. Lo que menos quiero es tener a una paleta de hielo rubia en un cajón en mi conciencia cuando pude haberle dado una bufanda para que se proteja.

Ahora fue él quien soltó una carcajada entre dientes, antes de tomar la dichosa prenda.

-Yo usando una bufanda de Gryffindor y de nadie más que de Hermione Granger- agitó la cabeza, con pesar, mientras la envolvía en su cuello dos veces-. Espero que Zabini no se entere de esto.

-Espero que si lo haga, y que Pansy también... por dios, quiero que Lucius se informe de esto.

Él sonrió, divertido ante su intento de pincharlo. Soltó una risa entre dientes, ciertamente, si su padre lo viera, sería un espectáculo muy interesante.

-Tienes gustos suicidas- comentó, pensando que había un poco de verdadero en la frase.

Ella se encogió de hombros, despreocupada.

-Nada raro viniendo de una chica que es besada por serpientes- soltó, como si nada, dejándolo pasmado, antes de obligarlo a soltar una carcajada perfectamente audible.

-No te veías tan temeraria hace unos minutos, Granger- le pinchó, divertido, antes de desear haberse comido la lengua. La miró, alerta a algún rastro de la tan bien conocida ira de Hermione, pero se sorprendió al verla con la misma expresión. El gesto de la mujer frente a él no cambio en lo más mínimo, en su sonrisa o mirada no había rastro de que el comentario la hubiera enfadado, tal vez avergonzado un poco, pero nada más.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, con aire juguetón, mientras entreabría un poco la puerta y le dejaba ver el interior de un bien arreglado e iluminado recibidor- ¿No quieres pasar a ver que tan temeraría soy?

Su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro, dando paso a una expresión por completo sorprendida.

Tragó saliva antes de hablar, sintiendo como un hormigueo de excitación recorría su cuerpo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó, esperanzado, mientras daba un paso en dirección hacia ella.

Hermione rio, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

-Por supuesto que no- rio nuevamente al ver su cara de decepción mezclada con diversión. Él se estaba recriminando su credulidad-. Buenas noches, Draco- se despidió, sonriendo divertida.

Él asintió, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al jardín.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

-Draco- iba pasando junto al pequeño tren cuando su llamado le obligó a voltearse. La encontró viéndole juguetonamente por la rendija de la puerta, como una niña pequeña espiando. La interrogó con la mirada y ella se mordió el labio, divertida-. Ya sabes, tal vez un día de estos necesite inspiración para algunas cosas ¿Cuento contigo?

Él rio, sorprendido y encantado a la vez. Adoraba esos cambios juguetones que le daban a la castaña de vez en cuando, y esperaba poder verlos más seguido a partir de entonces.

-Ya sabes, linda _-_ contestó, guiñándole un ojo-. _Una cosa llevo a la otra._

Se despertó con un escalofrío acariciándole la espalda, y entonces recordó que había dormido en ropa interior solamente.

Con le frío mordiéndole las plantas de los pies al pisar contra las baldosas blancas del suelo, dio saltitos largos hasta la ducha, donde rápidamente comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua caliente.

 _¿Dónde esta ese gato gordo cuando lo necesitas?_ Gruño en su fuero interno, pensando en que podría acostarse a dormir un poco más con el agradable calor de su gato contra el vientre. Era raro no verlo allí, ya que por lo general solía adueñarse de la cama de dos plazas mientras dormía, ingeniándoselas para dejarla contra un costado, casi cayendo de la cama.

 _Vendrá a buscarme cuando tenga hambre_ pensó, sintiéndose repentinamente una esclava. Cerró el grifo cuando la bañera estuvo suficientemente llena y se dedicó a buscar ropa de su placard en la habitación. Cuando pasó frente a la ventana, con el salto de cama ya puesto, pudo notar el porqué de tanto frío. Sonrió con una emoción casi infantil recorriendo su vientre, al ver la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría la calle, vereda y jardín frente a su casa.

La nieve era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, pues llenaba los mejores recuerdos de su vida. Desde los muñecos de nieve que hacia con sus padres, hasta las peleas de bolas de nieve con Harry y Ron o los ángeles de nieve que hacían con Ginny y Luna cuando nadie las veía.

Suspirando, se encaminó a la bañera y se sumergió casi por completo, disfrutando la agradable sensación del calor abrazando su piel y el agradable aroma de las sales con olor a rosas.

Comenzó a tallarse hombros y cuello con la esponja. Una sonrisa tonta se le escapó cuando a su mente llegó el recuerdo del día anterior, e instintivamente se llevó la mano a los labios, rozándolos con la yema de los dedos, y sintiendo el mismo cosquilleo de la noche recorrerlos.

Hizo una mueca ante un pensamiento repentino que azotó su cabeza y provocó que su humor disminuyera notablemente.

A pesar de ser terriblemente encantador como era ahora, Draco seguía siendo un hombre, y en su básica experiencia con ellos, había descubierto que era extraordinariamente aburrida para los hombres.

Aunque sus palabras habían sido sinceras anoche, seguramente luego de consultar con la almohada, estaba segura de que él desearía a una mujer menos mojigata y más explosiva que ella para ser su acompañante.

Seguramente terminaría, como todos, por pedirle que fuera sólo su amiga.

Con un gruñido molesto, y cubriéndose el rostro con las dos manos, se sumergió por completo en la antigua bañera extra grande que había comprado con la casa.

Si se mostrará como era en el fondo, divertida y fogosa, no le pasarían ese tipo de cosas con los hombres. Pero dudaba que su yo mojigata y frígida la dejara.

Sacó la cabeza del agua e inhalo profundamente, retirándose los cabellos rojizos del rostro. Terminó de tallarse y salió de la bañera.

-¿A quién demonios se le ocurre preguntarle si habla en serio con sus insinuaciones?- se preguntó, molesta, mientras se secaba. Enfundó su cabello en una especie de turbante rosa con su toalla antes de comenzar a vestirse.

Cuando terminó de jalar sus jeans azules por sus piernas aun algo húmedas -y maldiciendo en todo momento- y abotonó el último botón de su camisa blanca, bajó por las escaleras, dispuesta a desayunar y darle de comer a su amo y señor.

-¡Neptuno! ¡Gato inservible! ¿Dónde te metiste?- llamó al animal.

Instantáneamente recibió un maullido del gato, pero no era el típico "miau" agudo, sino que era grave, un bufido de amenaza que sólo hacía cuando un perro se acercaba a la cerca del jardín.

Se acercó rápidamente a la sala, de donde venía el sonido, preocupada por su mascota.

Lo encontró sentado en el alféizar de la ventana que daba a un jardín blanco en nieve, completamente erizado y siseando.

El gato era impresionantemente similar a la profesora McGonagall cuando se transformaba, pero contrario a ella, se movía en todo momento y era más bien cariñoso, aunque tan interesado que se había ganado un poco de su rencor.

Con cuidado, para no ser rasguñada, lo retiró y miró al porche, buscando el objeto de la ira de su gato.

Soltó un jadeó de sorpresa al ver la gran lechuza águila parda, algo atemorizante por las plumas erizadas de su frente que simulaban un ceño fruncido y sus ojos naranjas que parecían dos brasas del infierno.

A sus patas había un pequeño sobre rojo rectangular y abultado, atado con un elegante moño negro.

Algo desconfiada, y oyendo a su gato bufar detrás de ella, abrió la ventana.

Reprimió un gritito nervioso al verla volar dentro de la casa. Su gato siseo y salió corriendo a la cocina. Lo siguió y buscó un par de golosinas para la lechuza de un frasco que reservaba para la nueva lechuza de Harry o la pobre e histérica Pig.

Volvió a la sala, riendo al ver a Neptuno seguirla, con los ojos fijos en su mano llena de las golosinas.

Las dejó sobre un cuenco decorativo en la mesa de té de la sala y la lechuza voló a recoger su recompensa con el paquete en sus garras.

Tomó el paquete, ya más tranquila al verla comer como cualquier otra lechuza del mundo mágico. Era un animal realmente imponente, hermosa y respetable.

Sin duda, no era de nadie que pudiera haberle enviado nada antes.

Examinó el coqueto paquete, pero no había ningún nombre o dirección.

Con el ceño fruncido, jaló del moño, sintiéndose mal en algún lado por desarmar tal belleza en forma de flor.

Dio un respingo al encontrarse con la portada casi completamente rosa de _"En la Cama con el Diablo"_ entre los pliegues rojos del paquete.

Con una mueca sorprendida lo alzó, observándolo en cada ángulo posible, aun incapaz de creer el tenerlo entre sus manos.

Bajó la mirada, encontrándose un sobre de carta con su nombre, también rojo, sobre los papeles del paquete más grande. Seguramente era uno de esos regalos inesperados de Ginny o Luna.

Sin embargo, lo mas inesperado era el emisor.

 _"Hermione:_

 _Sé que enviarte esto por correo hubiera sido un tanto menos extravagante, pero supongo que hay ciertas cosas que un Malfoy no puede dejar de ser._

 _Antes de que creas que te doy este libro precisamente sólo porque te he estado espiando o algo así, te voy a decir que no eres demasiado buena para ocultar tus miradas anhelantes cuando de libros se trata. No dejes de hacerlo, por cierto, te ves hermosa con ese brillo en tus ojitos._

 _Lamento haber sido tan estúpido anoche y el haberme descargado contigo por toda esa mierda de Hogwarts (que, por cierto, a cada segundo me tienes más interesado en dar clases allí, sobretodo con una profesora de Transformaciones tan sexy) y también espero que, a pesar de eso, hayas pasado un momento agradable, tanto como el que yo pasé contigo._

 _No escribiré que lamento el beso, porque no me gustaría mentirte en mi primera carta romántica (no te rías, es lo más romántico que puedo hacer por ahora)._

 _Y, como añadido, este libro es la forma de asegurarme un puesto en tu agenda del viernes, porque quiero llevarte a algún lugar donde vendan mucho pan de plátano y robarte tantos pedazos a besos como pueda... O estoy abierto a sugerencias, gran escritora de historias eróticas._

 _Nos vemos, señorita Granger._

 _Posdata: No te preocupes por Athan, se puede ver peligroso, pero es un pobre diablo._

 _No le digas que te dije, pero le teme a los gatos._

 _Con sincero afecto, Draco Malfoy; recibidor experto de Expelliarmus._

Rio, sorprendida y divertida, mientras releía una vez más la inesperada carta escrita con a letra cursiva y elegante de Draco. Jamás se hubiera esperado que alguien como él escribiera tales cartas, pero bueno, a estas alturas nada debería sorprenderla ya.

Saltó del asiento con un gritillo de niña que sólo se le escapaba cuando un libro que adoraba salía a las librerías.

No podía creer que draco quisiera salir con ella nuevamente. Era algo prácticamente sin precedentes.

La lechuza junto a ella chilló, y Hermione tragó saliva para calmarse a sí misma antes de voltearse a él. Sonrió al animal antes de acercarse y alejar a Neptuno, que lo miraba demasiado intensamente sobre el sofá.

-Está bien, Athan. Él no te hará nada- le susurró, y extrañamente el animal pareció entenderle, ya que sus plumas dejaron de estar erizadas de inmediato.

Subiendo las escaleras con un Neptuno quejumbroso en brazos, entró en la habitación lanzando al gato sobre la cama, donde refunfuño por un segundo, antes de acostarse y quedar completamente dormido. Suspiró, y dio una rápida pasada por la habitación antes de comenzar a encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Más se detuvo cuando, con un resplandor plateado, una carpeta sobre su mesa de luz le llamó la atención. Era una de las esquinas metalizadas del cuaderno que Luna le había regalado para escribir hace un mes. Sonrió, entusiasmada, ante la idea de darle una pequeña sorpresa al hombre.

Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de escribir en él, pero sería una buena oportunidad para darle uso, y sin duda a Luna no podría ponerla más feliz el uso que la iba a dar. Era una de las pocas que creía en los cambios de Draco, hasta el momento, más fehacientemente que ella por su contacto con él gracias a Theo. Y era, también, una de las muchas que la molestaban para conseguir un acompañante.

Por dios, ni siquiera estaba tan mayor como para que la menopausia o algo así tuviera que apurar sus decisiones.

Tomó otro cuaderno, uno mucho menos bonito y mil veces más destartalado que estaba lleno de borradores de sus historias.

Bajó nuevamente junto a Athan y colocó ambos libros sobre la mesa.

Al ver al ave, que parecía verla con curiosidad en sus ya no tan siniestros ojos, su entusiasmo mermo un poco. Con una mueca, maldijo la voz de su conciencia, que le repetía una y otra vez que no era una buena idea.

Tragando saliva, decidiendo que no tenía nada de malo molestar al rubio por una vez, buscó entre las hojas del cuaderno más viejo, una de las historias menos picantes, que aún así le hacían ruborizar al reléerla.

Suspiró, antes de decir unas palabras en latín a las que no presto atención, haciendo el hechizo de memoria de tan acostumbrada que estaba a utilizarlo. De inmediato, una pluma pomposa de color rojo apareció sobre el cuaderno de Luna al mismo tiempo que éste se abría. Dejó las hojas amarillentas de la historia junto a la pluma y el cuaderno. De inmediato la pluma comenzó a escribir en una clara imitación de su letra en color negro.

Fue leyendo la historia a medida que la escribía, era una que había escrito hace años, en cuarto año en Hogwarts. Había estado aburrida durante todo el día, pues Harry y Ron habían estado en prácticas de _Quidditch_ , y ella indispuesta en aquella época. Sin nada más que hacer, ya que había leído tres libros en toda la mañana, había decidido comenzar a practicar su caligrafía cuando la asalto el recuerdo de un intercambio desagradable con cierto rubio insufrible en el pasillo de camino hasta su habitación. Con sus jóvenes hormonas revolucionadas, había terminado por lanzarle un Calvario. Se había reído por horas al recordar la cara aterrorizada de un pequeño Malfoy completamente calvo corriendo y gritando _"Me la pagarás Sangre Sucia"._ Claro que ninguno de los dos había hablado del encuentro. Ella por temor a una reprimenda, y él por la humillación que le conllevaría.

Sonriendo tontamente ante las palabras que se iban escribiendo en el cuaderno nuevo, recordó como, mientras decribía como atacaba a Malfoy con múltiples Flipendos, Glacius, Levicorpus y otros hechizos más para gastar bromas, Hermione había descubierto las propiedades terapeúticas de la escritura. En ningún momento de la historia deja de molestar al rubio, y él también había logrado darle con algún que otro hechizo, sólo para no faltar a la realidad.

Se echó a reír al leer la última parte de la historia, cuando Ginny la había ido a buscar para hablar un poco de cosas de chicas, y ella había acabado de forma atropellada el relato.

" _Y entonces el estúpido duende rubio y asqueroso, que engañaba a todos con su carita de niño bueno, terminó por enamorarse de la hechicera; pero ella no quería verlo ni dibujado en un libro de abominaciones, así que con un Avis, invocó a miles de pequeñas lechuzas para que se lo llevaran muy lejos y dejará de molestar al reino._

 _Fin._

 _Hermione Granger."_

Se echó a reír ante el final y, antes de querer cambiar algo de su inocente primer relato, en el que, acababa de notar, se vislumbraban algunos deseos no tan inocentes ocultos en aquella edad -o que ella se esforzaba en ocultar-, hizo aparecer un papel verde esmeralda para envolver el libro con un hechizo.

Con una sonrisa y tomando ahora la pluma roja en su mano, arrancó una hoja que sobraba del libro, encargándose de ocultar la marca de haberla rasgado, comenzó a escribir rápidamente, antes de que las palabras se le escaparan:

" _Draco:_

 _No te preocupes por lo de anoche. Sinceramente, me alegra ver que trates de abrirte a las personas, es una buena forma de empezar a curar, liberar junto a alguien todo lo que te daña en tu interior... ahora te odio por hacerme sonar como un psicóloga barata._

 _Respecto a lo de Hogwarts, espero que no cambies de opinión, porque te aseguro que no te arrepentirás; aunque me gustaban más tus otras intenciones, las de ayudar a los chicos; eran mucho más nobles que el ir a acosar a una pobre profesora indefensa que ni siquiera recuerda arreglarse las uñas en algún momento de sus dos días._

 _Trataré de no exacerbar tu ego con esta carta, así que simplemente dire que tu compañía fue mejor que estar cocinando en ropa interior frente a mi gato como todas las noches... y eso fue en serio._

 _Tu intento de romance no está mal. Deberías ver las cartas que Harry le envía a Ginny. Tal vez estaba borracho cuando escribió **Eres como un hermoso Dementor que se apodera de mi alma con cada beso.**_

 _Y, hablando de besos, no tengo ningún comentario al respecto... salvo éste: Púdrete, Malfoy._

 _Acepto el libro, pero puedes estar seguro de que no lo leeré frente a tí. Lo que menos necesito es a un acosador a mi alrededor mientras leo escenas calientes._

 _Obviamente, también acepto salir el viernes, pero no hay posibilidad de que me robes el pan de plátano. Eso significaría que serías más rápido que yo al robarte a ti._

 _No te preocupes por Athan, está bien, y no pienso ofenderlo diciéndole lo fácil que es para su dueño revelar sus más oscuros secretos.Y, por cierto, creo que enviaré una carta al Ministerio para comunicarles del maltrato a este ave, ya que recuerdo haber dicho muchas veces anoche, señor Draco, que yo tengo un gato._

 _Escucha, antes de que te ofendas o deprimas por el cuaderno que te envío, déjame decirte que, aunque, aunque en aquel momento quería hacerte muchas cosas con tu estúpida personita, a demás de un calvio y todo lo escrito aquí -y aún lo hago-, anoche me demostraste que has cambiado lo suficiente como para volverte un hombre encantador y considerado. Por eso, te regalo mis recuerdos de tí en estas hojas, dispuesta a olvidarlos y esperando que tu también lo hagas. Juro solemnemente que escribiré una buenas que ahora veo en tí._

 _Y no, Malfoy, no será erótica._

 _Encantada, Hermione Granger. Lanzadora experta de Expelliarmus."_

Una mueca cruzó su rostro por unos minutos, no era una de sus cartas más brillantes, claro está, pero tampoco tenía la intención de tener la pomposidad y rebuscamiento de una vieja aristócrata al escribir una carta a Draco.

Le dio una última ojeada a la carta, antes de meterla en un sobre esmeralda que había hecho aparecer y colocarla sobre el cuaderno. Atrajo hacia ella un pequeño hilo y ató el paquete antes de entregárselo a Athan.

-Llévatelo antes de que me arrepienta, amiguito- le dijo y, con un agudo chillido, el animal tomó el paquete entre sus garras y salió disparada de la habitación.

Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana por donde la lechuza había salido. La siguió con la mirada hasta que no fue más que una mota oscura en el cielo de alabastro, y luego desapareció.

Tragó saliva, ahora dudando de sus acciones ¿Habría sido una buena idea el enviar aquel texto? Era algo demasiado íntimo y vergonsozo como para dárselo a nadie, y ella se lo había entregado al principal antagonista de la historia.

Soltó un gemido y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos cuando cayeron sobre ella sus acciones, avergonzada. _¡Le había enviado la única cosa en la que ella demostraba su atracción por él desde niña!_ ¿Es que se había vuelto loca?

-Trágame tierra- gruño ¿No había forma de llamar de regreso a una lechuza mensajera?

Nunca se había visto tan apetitosa la idea de meter su cabeza en un horno encendido como ahora, o mirar a los ojos a un basilisco. Maldición, ¡Qué conveniente sería ahora que alguien le lanzará un Avada!

Inhalando hondamente, se acercó a la ventana y cerró los postigos, sintiéndose estremecer ante la gran cantidad de viento gélido que se colaba por ésta.

Hizo una mueca, seguramente sólo estaría exagerando, como siempre ocurría cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería. No podía realmente sentirse avergonzada por algo que había escrito hacia tantos años ¿No? Después de todo, ella sólo era una niña en esa época, una niña que sólo había escrito una pequeña historia para bajar su rabia y no terminar metiéndose en problemas en la escuela.

Suspiró, antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Neptuno estaba sentado sobre una de las tres sillas al rededor de su mesa de madera circular y miraba fijamente una de las puertas de la alacena.

Con una pequeña risa, se acercó a la puerta, también de madera, y la abrió, sacando de ella el pote de comida para gatos. Vació un poco del contenido sobre el plato de comida azul junto a la heladera y el gato salió disparado hacia él.

Devolvió el tarrito a la alacena y cerró la puerta, lugo abrió la contigua, rebuscando entre sus cosas hasta que sacó un frasco de café en polvo y azúcar. Puso el agua a calentar mientras ella revolvía la mezcla oscura en una taza. Nunca le había gustado hacer café en una cafetera, ni con magia; el sonido de la cuchara al golpear contra la taza, y el aroma amargo y dulce que salía de aquella taza era uno de los recuerdos más amados de su vida, trayéndole a la mente los recuerdos de su madre preparándolo en las vacaciones de Navidad que pasaba en su casa.

Sonrió al recordar a su padre, siempre pidiendo más azúcar, y a su madre rezongando de ello por horas, diciendo que sería perjudicial para su salud, sólo para terminar endulzando más la bebida.

Se preguntó como serían las Navidades de Draco en su infancia. Seguramente ni la mitad de cálidas que las de ella o cualquiera de sus amigos, dudaba seriamente que sus padres se sentarán con él frente al fuego por horas, recordando viajes, anécdotas o viendo álbunes vergonzosos. O vieran El Grinch todo el día, ni los maratones de Navidad en la televisión.

Seguramente ni siquiera armaban el Árbol de Navidad juntos, sino que lo hacían los elfos.

Frunció el ceño, Navidades sin amor familiar ni El Grinch. Inviernos sin el café recién hecho ni el olor a dulces horneados o jengibre inundando el aire.

Era horrible de imaginar. Y por eso, decidió hacer dos cosas muy importantes para ella ese mes; visitar a sus padres, y prepararle ella misma un café a Draco.

Desvió la vista hacia Neptuno, que comía a toda velocidad su comida. Hace mucho había perdido el temor a que su gato se ahogara comiendo de tal forma, aunque aún tenía la duda de si respiraba mientras comía o solamente se preocupaba por llevar más y más comida a su boca.

El agua comenzó a hervir en la caldera, y ella se acercó a apagarla. Tomó la manija con su mano envuelta en un trapo -pues ya estaba harta de quemarse- y comenzó a vertirla en la taza. De inmediato el vapor se alzó del líquido en columnas perezosas y Hermione no pudo evitar inhalar con placer el amargo aroma, que ahora traía consigo no sólo recuerdo de su juventud, sino también de un suave cabello rubio y un cálido cuerpo capaz de protegerla y quedar indefenso sólo con un abrazo.

Una chispa de curiosidad la asalató mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos y se dirigía hasta la sala de estar, donde aquel libro casi por completo rosa la esperaba. ¿Qué haría Draco en las mañanas de invierno? ¿Corregiría exámenes? ¿Saldría a correr por las calles? ¿Se dedicaría a tomar un café y a leer cartas de amenaza hacia su persona?

Rio, sorprendida por aquel pensamiento. Trató de reprenderse, pero no podía evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental que se había formado de esa escena. Con un Draco tomando café calmadamente y con una bolsa de correo gigante que rezaba _Cartas de Asesinos Histéricos_ junto a él.

Su risa terminó por esfumarse en cuanto recordó que, si ése era el caso, ella le había enviado un material de lectura completamente nuevo para explorar, que mezclaba las mismas cartas de amenaza con los anhelos de una niñita boba.

Se ruborizó, con unas tremendas ganas de darse un zape ella misma por tarada impulsiva ¡Ginny era exclusivamente la culpable de esas acciones! Con esa carita de niña que no rompe un plato, ella era peor de lo que Fred y George juntos habían sido.

Tragó saliva al imaginarse la expresión de perplejidad al comenzar a leer la historia, con todas esos hechizos tontos e imaginación escasa. Ya podía oír sus burlas sobre el amor prohibido entre una princesita y el malvado duende.

Repentinamente, una risa escapó de sus labios. No podía ser tan malo si con eso alegraba un poco la mañana de Draco. Tal vez, y con mucha suerte, ni siquiera le comentaría nada sobre la historia cuando se encontraran nuevamente...

 _Si, claro._ Pensó, mientras tomaba el libro de en sima de la mesita de té y lo abría sobre su regazo. _Lo más probable es que termine por obligarme a lanzarle un Expelliarmus._

Trato de leer aunque sea el prológo, pero su mente siempre terminaba por desviarse hacia el rubio y su cercana cita. Aún faltaban tres días, claro, no había por que apurarse a nada. No iba a estar como una jovencita inexperta, corriendo de aquí para allá, desesperada por ver que ponerse y llamando a sus amigas para que le dieran consejos.

 _Jamás me rebajaría a tanto._

Asintiendo ante el pensamiento, tomó el libro y la taza con ambas manos y comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, cuidando de no tropezarse.

Entró a su habitación nuevamente y colocó el libro y la taza obre el tóale, no sin antes darle un sorbo a ésta última.

Respiró hondo, con una sonrisa jalando de sus comisuras, antes de acercarse a la cama y comenzar a tenderla. Era una parte de su rutina que nunca faltaba, nunca había soportado ver su cama desarreglada, y solía ser ella quien obligara a su madre o su padre a tender la suya.

Una vez terminó de esponjar las almohadas y las colocó sobre el cubre cama perfectamente estirado, se dedicó a darle una rápida ojeada a su habitación, sólo para cerciorarse de que Neptuno no hubiera decidido romper alguna cosa en su ausencia de la noche anterior.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el leve destello que provenía de su cajita de alhajas sobre la cómoda. Se acercó al mueble, que contaba con un espejo ovalado con delicados grabados de jazmines en su marco de madera caoba. Era un regalo de sus padres, de cuando se graduó en Hogwarts. Ellos sabían muy bien que no apreciaría tanto unas joyas o un auto como un mueble donde pudiera guardar la ropa y libros que ya no tenían lugar en su habitación abarrotada.

Cuando se trataba de libros, no podía negar que tenía un _pequeño_ problemita de acumulación.

Alejando el pensamiento de su mente, volvió a enfocarse en el objeto brillante sobre la cajita en su cómoda. Se trataba de otro regalo, de Ginny y Luna; un collar y un par de aretes conformados por lagrimas color topacio que colgaban de cadenitas de plata. Por ser el regalo que sus amigas habían financiado en común, era claro que se trataba de una fantasía increíblemente bien labrada, que centellaba delicadamente con cada mínimo destello. No le importaba en lo más mínimo su autenticidad, con su escaso conocimiento sobre joyería, solamente podía reconocer que era hermoso, y era valioso por ser una muestra material del afecto de sus compañeras, no por el valor que su etiqueta hubiera mostrado.

Se colocó los aretes y el collar, sólo para apreciarlos, y recordó que los había usado en contadas ocasiones, muy especiales. Miró anonadada la forma en que el delicado dije estilizaba aún más su fino cuello y como los aretes le daban cierto brillo a su rostro, combinando con sus ojos cuando la luz caía sobre ellos.

Recordó una ocasión en que había pedido la opinión de su madre sobre que ponerse para ir a una salida con los chicos a comienzos de ese año. Ella le había dicho que esas mismas joyas se verían muy bonitas y discretas a la vez si las usaba con un jean de mezclilla y una de las blusas negras que ella siempre le regalaba, las cuales solían tener escandalosos escotes en v y se adherían demasiado a su figura, resaltando cada curva. No tenía nada en contra de su cuerpo; había tenido suerte de heredar el cuerpo voluptuoso pero no demasiado relleno de su madre. No era una modelo, pero tampoco lo deseaba.

Se acercó al guardarropa y lo abrió. De inmediato sus ojos cayeron sobre las bolsas de plástico transparente que envolvía la docena de blusas negras que su madre le había regalado y que, claro, nunca había usado. Había terminado yendo a la salida con un suéter beige, un jean negro, unas joyas comunes de diamantes de fantasía y apenas lápiz labial y delineador por maquillaje. Claro, no muchos notaron su atuendo, ya que esa misma noche Luna había decidido informarles de su relación con Theodore Nott... llevando a Theo con ella.

Todavía se reía entre dientes al recordar a Neville casi desmayándose. Por suerte, Romilda había alcanzado a sentar en una silla a su novio.

Dejó varias bolsas sobre su cama, antes de sacar la primera. Se sacó su camisa blanca a jalones e inmediatamente se enfundó en la negra. Por una vez no le importó que su ropa yaciera en el suelo, completamente arrugada.

Se acercó al espejo, y casi le da un infarto al ver su reflejo. No se veía mal, pero el escote era demasiado pronunciado, tanto que se veía el moño que adornaba en centro de su brasear blanco, obviamente sin ocultar en casi nada sus pechos, demasiado notorios debido al paso de los años. Eran firmes y pulposos, reconocía su valor a la hora de seducir, pero solía ocultarlos con ropa holgada, no le agradaba que las personas se fijaran en ellos cuando mantenía una conversación.

Notó, horrorizada, como una abertura en forma de rombo dejaba descubierto su ombligo y, al girarse, pudo ver toda su espalda desnuda gracias al escote de su espalda, que finalizaba en pico al empezar su cadera.

¿En que estaba pensando su madre cuando le compró esto?

La retiró de un jalón y la dejó junto a la camisa blanca en el suelo. Tragando saliva, tomó otra al azar y se la colocó.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, dudosa, y un enorme alivio la inundo al comprobar que esta blusa era mucho más decente que la anterior, y sin dudas más bella.

El torso y el comiezo de las mangas largas estaba cubierto por suave terciopelo negro, brillante, que finalizaba en un recatado escote en forma de corazón que, aún así, se veía un poco incitante. Los hombros y clavículas estaban cubiertas por un delicado encaje negro que se unía con el terciopelo en el escote y los brazos.

 _Esto_ era muy bonito y discreto, perfecto.

Alzó la mano para tratar de recogerse el cabello, siempre desastroso, de alguna manera, y entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre sus manos. Hizo una mueca, mientras las alzaba frente a sus ojos. Podían verse arregladas y de un largo cuidado, pero a ella no se le escapaban las cutículas descuidadas ni los cortes irregulares en el borde, donde solía mordisquearlas inconscientemente. También fue consciente de la piel reseca y algo áspera. Se horrorizó al pensar en que habría pensado Draco al sentirlas entre sus manos.

Gimiendo, repentinamente exasperada, comenzó a dar vueltas por todo su dormitorio, mientras las preguntas traicioneras que siempre asaltaban a las mujeres en el último instante se agolpaban en su mente, obligándola a dudar en esas cosas en las que ella no tenía mucha experiencia, tales como para arreglarse para una cita con un chico.

Tal vez debería llamar a Luna para que le ayudara a arreglarse, ella era un as en eso de maquillaje y peinados; y por qué no pedirle algún consejo a Ginny sobre la ropa, es decir, la blusa y las joyas se veían bonitas, pero ¿Y si el negro era muy lúgubre? ¿O si las joyas, por más discretas que fueran, se veían ridículas? ¿Qué tal si terminaba por usar los peores zapatos o el bolso equivocado? ¿Había siquiera que llevar un bolso?

En el fondo, se odiaba por comportarse como una chiquilla superficial, pero es que, simplemente, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ser racional. Sus citas con Ron apenas podían considerarse algo más que una salida entre dos amigos a tomar algo; nunca había tenido que arreglarse ni nada por el estilo porque, en el fondo, nunca había querido impresionar al pelirrojo.

Ahora mismo, con suerte podía hilar dos pensamientos coherentes mientras recorría la habitación buscando su celular, completamente nerviosa y en brasear para no sudar la blusa, que estaba extendida perfectamente sobre la cama.

De reojo, pudo ver la silueta de Neptuno jugueteando con su camisa blanca, pero estaba demasiado ocupada como para prestarle atención al gato o levantar la camisa. Aún le faltaba mucho de su físico que preparar.

¡Y sólo le quedaban tres días!

* * *

 _Esa última escena está completamente inspirada en una amiga antes de salir a algún lado, incluso si ese antes es una semana antes. Es gracioso de ver, por lo menos las primeras dos horas._

 _No estoy muy convencida de como me quedó. Quería probar con ver a un Draco un poco más, no sé, humano, y menos prepotente, y me gustó mucho el jugar con el personaje... si, ya sé que destrocé al maldito cretino que todas amamos, lo lamento._

 _Hermione me fue más díficil, pero, como terminé por hacer con Draco, también siento que cambie demasiado del personaje... aunque bueno, ellos crecieron, se supone que con la madurez la gente tiende a cambiar._

 _Lamento haber tardado tanto linda, algún día lograré darte tu regalo a tiempo, y espero que no hayas creído que me olvidé de tu cumpleaños._

 _Besos y Abrazos._

 _Mangetsu Youkai._

 _P.D: Creo que quiero hacer un lemon de esta historia después de todo ¿Qué dices?*_

 _**adre_


	2. No Oirás Detrás de las Puertas

**De Libros, Café y un Robo**

* * *

 **No Oirás Detrás de las Puertas**

* * *

La fuerza con la que cerró la puerta del baño fue tal, que estaba segura de que se había escuchado fácilmente hasta la mismísima Hogwarts. Sin embargo, en la absurda e hipotética situación en que alguien llegara a reprocharle, aún si se hubiese tratado del temible Lord Voldemort, estaba segura de que el pobre hubiera huido desolado y con el rabo entre las piernas ante la tiránica ira que estaba consumiéndola lentamente.

Esa ira que todos tachaban como histeria cuando llegaba por un motivo que nadie más que una, al parecer, entiende. La misma que hizo que Hermione se parara frente al espejo de marco blanco de su baño y comenzara a lanzar insultos a derecha y siniestra que nunca deberían, según ella sabía, salir de los labios de una dama.

–¡Es un estúpido! ¡Un imbécil que no hace más que pensar en su puto ego y que siempre trata de quedar como el gran macho ante todos! _¡Oh, mírenme, soy el mejor profesor de la honorable casa de Slytherin! ¡El mayor sangre pura de este colegio! Por favor, señoritas, absténganse de besar el suelo por donde piso. También, si es posible, agradecería que no me pellizquen el culo cada vez que paso, pero no hay problema en que babeen por él, es más que comprensible_ – terminó por gruñir luego de unos segundos, haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz grave y masculina de quien había despertado su ira femenina.

Y es que, ¿Qué mujer no se sentiría así si descubría a su novio hablando de su intimidad, o mejor dicho la ausencia de ella, como si nada frente a los profesores del colegio en el que ambos trabajaban?

Abrió su boca nuevamente, con la intención de lanzar otra serie de insultos irónicos y malas imitaciones, pero terminó por volver a cerrarla y se cruzó de brazos con fuerza, mirando con rabia cada cosa que se cruzaba en su visión, no sabiendo como relajar el nudo en su pecho que amenazaba con terminar por ahogarla en cualquier momento. Finalmente, sus ojos volvieron a caer sobre el espejo, y junto con él, en el reflejo que éste le devolvía. Un rostro pálido y de ojos hinchados, enmarcado por un cabello castaño-rojizo –ahora más bien marrón opaco– que escurría gruesas gotas de agua gélida que a cada minuto le arrancaban un estremecimiento involuntario. Tenía el maquillaje corrido, dejando sendas negras por donde el delineador había caído, y sus labios estaban hinchados de forma poco atractiva a causa del llanto.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando.

 _"Oh sí, te ves como toda una ganadora"_ ironizó, apesadumbrada.

Al final, como sabía que terminaría por suceder, un leve sollozo escapó de sus labios ante la imagen de sí misma tan disminuida, sólo para ser seguido por otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que terminó por dejarse caer sobre el retrete cerrado, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y dejando salir de esa forma gran parte de su rabia.

Nunca había llorado por un hombre, no como ahora al menos, y no sabía que podía hacer que se sintiera tan frustrada, furiosa y triste. Era una sensación tan molesta, tan desconcertante; hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener al muy imbécil enfrente en ese instante sólo para poder desarmarlo a insultos, y también para que la tomara entre sus brazos con cariño y le dijera que la quería. ¿Eso era normal? Era consciente a la perfección de que estaba molesta por una tontería sin importancia, se sentía culpable por poner al pobre de Draco en aquella situación de jaque. Minerva sabía que se sentía como la más tonta e infantil de las adolescentes, y también sabía que estaba más herida incluso que lo que una juventud entera de luchas le podía dejar.

¿Había decidido vivir cada tonto desplante amoroso de su adolescencia ahora? Porque no le causaba la menor gracia.

Odiaba este drama de telenovela barata, odiaba hacer el papel de chica ofendida y odiaba completamente a Draco por ponerla en esa situación. Si tan sólo se hubiera callado.

Frunció el ceño, mermando la intensidad de sus sollozos a medida que su mente volvía a tomar el control de la situación. A pesar de ello, las lágrimas no dejaron de caer en ningún instante.

Respiró hondo, buscando serenarse tanto como fuera posible ante sus crispados nervios. Podía sentir su móvil vibrar en algún lugar en el gigantesco espacio que había creado en los bolsillos de su gabardina; había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llamado, pero, tan segura como estaba de quién se trataba, no estaba para nada dispuesta siquiera a tomarse la molestia de buscarlo entre sus ropas.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y tembloroso, completamente descolocada. Su mente se sentía como una gran niebla gris y espesa que no le dejaba razonar nada y que sólo le permitía sentir la rabia y vergüenza, junto a la culpa y algo que se parecía un poco al miedo. Miedo por no saber como le respondería al Slytherin cuando se lo encontrara, por no saber como reaccionar ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

Claro, porqué podían ponerla frente a cualquier mago desquiciado, podían enfrentarla a la más terrorífica y siniestra de todas las criaturas del mundo mágico, incluso podía llegar a ganarle a Harry en cualquier competencia de hechizos, porque no tardaría más de un segundo en saber que hechizo utilizar y menos aún dudaría a la hora de llevarlo a cabo.

Pero cuando se trataba de plantarse furiosa frente al hombre que era su compañero en muchos sentidos, justamente enojada y con todas las cartas a su favor para plantar una de las mejores escenas de novia encolerizada de la historia... bueno, era ahí cuando se quedaba sin palabras, cuando su seguridad inquebrantable se resquebrajaba y cuando perdía cada defensa sin siquiera tenerlo presente. Perdía su papel de respetable hechicera, con todo lo que había luchado para hacerse notar a pesar de su _"problema"_ sanguíneo, y se volvía una simple estudiante asustadiza que se refugiaba en su baño, ignoraba su teléfono insistente y lloraba con la intención de victimarse por horas, hasta que ni ella misma soportara tanta inmadurez.

¿Y todo por qué? Por una tontería tan pequeña como una charla entre amigos, por una tonta conversación...

Tan pequeña y tan destructiva...

Unas horas atrás, en los últimos vestigios de la clase de un viernes común y corriente, Hermione suspiró suavemente, con la vista fija en el libro y anotador que había sobre su escritorio, fingiendo ignorar por completo las avecillas de papel que recorrían cada rincón de la sala donde estaban, sacando risitas nerviosas para nada disimuladas por parte de las señoritas cada vez que alguna rozaba sus cabellos; y exclamaciones de parte de los chicos cada vez que explotaban frente a ellos.

Había veces en las que pensaba en castigar o, al menos, advertir a los alumnos sobre los jueguitos en las horas de clase... pero al alzar la vista y ver esa postal de miradas cómplices y maravilla en los ojos de los más soñadores, simplemente no podía. Después de todo, aunque ella no hubiera sido exactamente de aquellos que se distraían en aquellas cosas en las horas de clase, ¿No había, acaso, disfrutado también?

Eso, y que tal vez pronto podría enseñarles a conjurar _Avis_ , un hechizo aún muy útil cuando Ron se pasaba de pesado.

Con el rostro hacia su mesa, veía a sus alumnos por entre las pestañas de vez en cuando y controlaba que no terminaran por hacer explotar cualquiera de las transformaciones que estuvieran tratando de efectuar.

Al comienzo del año, y luego de muchas muestras de aburrimiento de esa clase de quinto año, habían terminado por hacer un plan de estudios _"negociado"_. Los chicos le habían propuesto que, a cambio de mostrar mayor entusiasmo en sus clases, ella les permitiera un día a la semana en que la clase fuera a su elección. Al comienzo había dudado, viendo el hecho de negociar con una clase como el perder parte de su autoridad como profesora frente a los alumnos, y también mucho del contenido que tenía planeado enseñar.

Por otro lado, tampoco quería ganarse de sus alumnos el mismo título de gruñona y huraña que su clase y ella habían tenido con Severus.

Como era una profesora con apenas tres años de experiencia, había terminado por pedir el consejo de McGonagall, que la había despachado con una risa divertida y un _"Si de esa forma aprenden, querida, tú sólo dales el gusto. Negociar las horas de clase es una de las mejores formas de ganarte una promoción"._

Les cedió los viernes, los días en que menos solían concentrarse y, para su gran sorpresa, no sólo habían mejorado su desempeño y participación en las clases de inmediato, sino que incluso muchos de los hechizos que conjuraban los viernes salían perfectos casi en tiempo récord.

 _"Bueno, casi perfectos"_ pensó con diversión, al oír como una pequeña explosión le sacaba un grito de sorpresa a la mitad del salón.

–Lo siento, profesora– se disculpó una rubia que aparentaba un aspecto mucho menor que el de sus compañeros. Era ciertamente adorable, pero sabía que la joven tenía muchos complejos con respecto a su aspecto poco maduro. Algunas veces se había quedado después de clase con ella, conversando sobre el desarrollo del cuerpo en las mujeres y las distintas definiciones de belleza.

Es decir, nada mejor que una antigua acomplejada para aconsejar a otra.

–Está bien, Agatha, ten más cuidado solamente– le sonrió con suavidad. Aún estando en quinto año, no le sorprendía que algunos hechizos fallaran, nada era infalible cuando se trataba de magia y chicos jóvenes.

La muchacha asintió y se giró hacia sus compañeras, que no tardaron nada en comenzar a hacerle bromas amistosas.

Le dio una rápida mirada al salón, notando como los chicos, aún entre risas, lograban hacer transformaciones en sólo uno o dos intentos, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo. Su mirada recayó en el pupitre del que era uno de sus alumnos más talentosos, aunque no por ello sus actitudes eran perfectas; tenía gran potencial, pero un pequeño defecto: era increíblemente distraído, al nivel de que, muchas veces, se equivocaba a la hora de efectuar hechizos... de hecho, había sido el principal responsable de la partida del anterior profesor de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras. Claro, no era el primer alumno que se equivocaba con un hechizo de _Tragacaracoles_ en la historia de Hogwarts, y, con su suerte, tampoco el último.

Sin embargo, la perfecta rata con alas de paloma que olisqueaba cada parte del pupitre del chico, mostraba un gran progreso de su parte.

–Excelente, Sirhan, es una gran muestra de Transformaciones de Medio Cuerpo– halagó, llevándose un mechón rizado detrás del oído.

El muchacho, de piel morena y unos ojos grises que le daban un aspecto hermosamente exótico y tierno para ella, le dedicó una mirada avergonzada y casi pudo apostar que sus mejillas morenas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas.

–De hecho, profesora Granger, estaba intentando una Transformación Orgánica– murmuró, provocando de inmediato que toda la clase estallara en carcajadas.

Le dedicó una mirada severa a todo el curso, que casi de inmediato se quedo en silencio.

–Es divertido, sí. Pero ríanse sólo cuando puedan aprobar con un intento uno de mis exámenes ¿Qué les parece?– reprendió, antes de mirar al chico nuevamente y hablar, suavizando su voz–. Sigue intentándolo, eso es todo.

Respiró hondo un segundo, y le echó una mirada a su reloj de muñeca. Ya sólo faltaba un minuto para que las campanas sonaran ¿Qué más daba si ya los dejaba marcharse?

–Bien chicos, creo que ya está bien por hoy– informó, recogiendo lentamente sus cosas del escritorio, sólo para ver como la mayoría de los chicos del salón recogían sus cosas a la velocidad del viento –. Para el lunes lean el capítulo cinco de sus libros, tomare lección. Hasta entonces.

Apenas terminó de hablar cuando los chicos se precipitaron como una sola horda en dirección a la salida, entre conversaciones que se entremezclaban formando un solo sonido casi burbujeante y unos cuantos _"Hasta luego profesora"_ y _"Nos vemos"_ para ella.

Sonrió al ver como la pequeña Agatha se acercaba al moreno para marcharse ambos hacia su siguiente clase. Una jovencita inglesa y un muchacho africano caminando de la mano por el castillo era algo no tan curioso como enternecedor. Si debía elegir algunos alumnos que despertaran su cariño, esos dos eran sus niños.

Con una sonrisa, esperó hasta que el último alumno abandonara el salón, antes de emprender el camino hasta la salida y doblar por el corredor. Caminó por unos minutos, viendo de reojo a los chicos que corrían por el castillo en alguna travesura, entre risas, gritos y hechizos que se practicaban en el patio medio.

Al cambiar su mirada de Hogwarts de alumna a profesora, también hubo ciertos lugares que cambiaron para ella. Si bien la biblioteca siempre iba a ser su lugar especial, este patio lleno de vida, con el verde pasto y aquel hermoso árbol que ocupaba casi todo un rincón, había logrado disputarse el segundo puesto contra la torre de Astronomía y su hermosa vista... pero, como el invierno ya había llegado, el espléndido árbol se veía bastante triste, y el pasto opaco.

Aún así, los chicos se paseaban por allí, completamente ajenos al frío invernal y la amenaza de nieve que el cielo encapotado ya representaba. Los lagos ya estaban completamente cubiertos por finas capas de hielo, y los árboles amanecían tapizados en la escarcha del rocío.

Por el pasillo pudo vislumbrar la puerta de aquel aula que en su tiempo había sido famosa por el abundante olor a ajo que de ella emanaba. El aula que, temporalmente, había albergado al profesor Quirrell y su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ese año que todo había comenzado para sus amigos y ella.

En sí, aquel salón no le traía ningún recuerdo que considerara realmente importante; pero la asignatura que allí se había impartido le recordaba inevitablemente al actual profesor de Defensa, el que utilizaba el aula del tercer piso.

Aún reía sola cada vez que recordaba el primer día de Draco en el colegio como profesor. El hecho de seguro no hubiera causado tanto revuelo si no hubiera habido ciertos invitados el primer día de Draco al frente de la clase.

Todavía recordaba la mirada sorprendida en los ojos del rubio cuando le dijo que McGonagall lo quería el lunes -excusando el apuro con la ausencia de magos dispuestos a impartir Defensa e ignorando el hecho de que Draco tenía la preparación básica para dar la clase- en Hogwarts; justo antes de que se aferrara a sus caderas y la estrechara con fuerza contra él, dándole las gracias una y otra vez.

No se lo dijo en ningún momento, pero ella sabía perfectamente a que se debía su agradecimiento, y no era, del todo, al hecho de que le diera la noticia de tener la oportunidad de ser profesor en Hogwarts. No, era algo mucho más profundo para él, mucho más importante.

Se le estaba dando la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, y aunque no fuera el caso, al menos de mostrar que había cambiado para bien. Y ambos sabían que no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Por eso, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos sus colegas, ella se encargó de pasar junto a él casi todo su primer día, siendo testigo de sus nervios y de sus reacciones cada vez que un ex compañero se le quedaba mirando.

No les sorprendió en lo más mínimo que, luego de tratar de lanzarle un _Expelliarmus_ que Draco desvió con sorprendente naturalidad, algunos profesores presentes en la sala se mostraran ligeramente reticentes a aceptar a su nuevo colega. Lo que sí les sorprendió fue que, en lugar de desmayarse como hubiera sido lo normal, Neville se hubiera echado a reír.

– _¡Espera a ver como te dejaran esta tarde!_

El comentario llamó la atención de ambos, sobre todo al ver como el resto de los profesores le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque no le dieron mayor importancia.

Luego de eso, Neville se acercó a Draco sin rastro de nerviosismo y le dio la bienvenida, algo que unos cuantos profesores imitaron. Otros sólo se dedicaron a continuar con sus actividades, pasando del Slytherin.

Ante las expectativas que ambos habían barajado, un _Expelliarmus_ fallido, una burla y la indiferencia era una aparente utopía. Ambos agradecían que la madurez de sus antiguos compañeros fuera tal.

Faltaba una hora para que las clases comenzaran, así que no había muchos alumnos en los corredores, lo más seguro es que estuvieran en el gran comedor desayunando, algo que ellos no habían hecho aún.

Hermione se ofreció a acompañarlo a su salón, no porque la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se impartiera en otro lugar, sino que, a pesar de la calma de sus compañeros, aún tenía cierto temor de la reacción de alguno de ellos.

Y, claro, no tenía nada de malo el querer pasar un poco de tiempo extra con el rubio.

El salón continuaba casi igual que en la época en que ellos eran alumnos, con alguna diferencia mínima en las paredes y que, de cierta forma, se veía más luminosa de como la recordaban, tanto como el viejo castillo lo permitiera.

Draco recorría con mirada indescifrable toda la habitación. Sus ojos grises parecían balancearse entre miles de sentimientos y emociones a un mismo tiempo, a la vez que su expresión continuaba siendo completamente calma. No pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras, sentada sobre el escritorio, observaba las firmes y angulosas facciones del rubio. Desde su firme mentón, apenas cubierto por una barba rojiza de dos días; hasta su cuerpo debajo del suéter negro de profesor universitario. De alguna forma, lograba verse juvenil aún dentro del perfectamente planchado pantalón de vestir; y, al mismo tiempo, maduro con esos ojos estoicos y misteriosos. Se veía tan atractivo, que Hermione tuvo que soltar un pequeño e imperceptible suspiro.

¿Se debía considerar una hipócrita por comportarse como una de las chicas superficiales que toda su vida repudió?

Draco, ignorante del completo escrutinio que estaba sufriendo por parte de la hechicera, se giró hacia los pupitres en la habitación y frunció el ceño. Suspiró pesadamente y recorrió con sus dedos sus cabellos, en el gesto típico de cuando se sentía frustrado o nervioso.

Ante eso, la curiosa maga no pudo seguir observándole en silencio.

– ¿Qué piensas? –preguntó, tan suavemente como pudo para no sorprenderlo, pues se veía demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.

Por la forma en que se giró hacía ella, con las cejas arqueadas y con cara de haberse olvidado que estaba allí, podía adivinar cuan profundo era el hilo de sus pensamientos. El rubio se giró una vez más a ver los pupitres desde el lateral izquierdo del salón, reflexivo, antes de girarse a verla y acercarse a ella con paso lento. Cuando estuvo a su lado, pudo apreciar más claramente la emoción predominante en los ojos grises del hombre.

El pobre estaba aterrado.

– ¿Esto va a estar lleno de chicos? –preguntó, con voz ligeramente temblorosa, como no lo había visto nunca.

Sinceramente, luego de la sorpresa inicial de ver al gran Draco Malfoy asustado ante la idea de enseñar a un grupo de chicos, no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes de él… o mas bien, de lo absurda que le resultaba la situación.

– ¿En serio? –le preguntó, con las cejas arqueadas y los ojos abiertos a más no poder. La sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada que esbozó el Slytherin no hizo más que aumentar su pequeño ataque de risa –¿Le tienes miedo a los alumnos? ¡Yo me preocuparía más por tus colegas!

Ante el comentario, el rubio rió entre dientes y le miró divertido.

– Si me acompañas todo el día, o bien todos comenzaran a pensar que soy una buena persona, o bien todos dirán que te estás volviendo loca. De cualquier forma, no creo que nadie me moleste si saben que me proteges– comentó, sentándose sobre el escritorio de madera, acercando su rostro al de la castaña con un aire coqueto que ya consideraba natural en él–. Eso no me preocupa. Tampoco dar clases a los chicos.

Tragando saliva, y tornando más seria su expresión, trato de controlar su voz para no sonar como si la estuvieran estrangulando al hablar.

–Entonces ¿A qué le temes?

Las facciones de Draco adquirieron por completo seriedad ante esa pregunta.

–A lo que los chicos piensen de mí– confesó, girando su rostro hacia los pupitres, como si se imaginara a los jóvenes magos que aún no conocía allí sentados –. Temo de lo que ellos piensen de mí, de que me crean una porquería como todos.

Hermione le miró con sorpresa ante esa respuesta que, ciertamente, no se esperaba. Recorrió con la mirada las facciones serias de su compañero; apenas tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero sus ojos se veían claramente preocupados.

No podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él, comprendiendo sus inquietudes. No había nada peor para un profesor, además de un curso problemático, que un curso que le odiara, no sólo por que no pudiera dar una clase bien, eso era lo de menos.

Lo peor era soportar el odio de esas personitas que terminas por adorar sobre ti.

Carraspeó un poco, antes de hablar.

–No creo que te vayan a odiar, Draco– murmuró, colocando una mano sobre su hombro a modo de apoyo, sintiéndole tenso bajo ella–. Son muy jóvenes, no son conscientes de lo que sucedió y a algunos ni siquiera les importa tanto. Ni siquiera los de último año estuvieron aquí cuando se desató todo el caos de la guerra– le recordó, con una pequeña sonrisa–. Estarás bien, no…

–Tienen padres, Hermione, y tíos que vivieron de primera mano toda esta porquería– le recordó, con un tono casi desolado y con los hombros caídos. Ella sólo pudo darle una mirada apenada–. Aprecio que trates de apoyarme, pero no sería la primera vez que una niñita me insulta en plena calle porque sus padres ya le han hablado " _maravillas_ " de mi familia y del traidor que fui.

Hermione hizo una mueca molesta ante eso último y, en una reacción impulsiva de las que solía tener cuando estaba cerca del rubio, tomó su mano entre las suyas y la presionó con fuerza, antes de llevársela al rostro y restregar su mejilla suavemente sobre su palma. Draco le dedicó una mirada ligeramente sorprendida, perdido en esos ojos pardos, tan cálidos y conciliadores, que le miraban como si realmente no hubiera nada malo, nada podrido, en su pasado.

Adoraba que le mirara así.

–No te preocupes ¿Sí?– murmuró con suavidad, antes de dejar un pequeño beso sobre su mano–. No harán nada, son buenos niños. Ademas, empezar por ellos es la mejor forma de cambiar la imagen que el mundo tiene de ti ¿No?

Él le miró anonadado por unos segundos, aún sintiendo el cálido cosquilleo de sus labios sobre su piel. Su mirada era tan confiada, tan tierna y segura a la vez, que no pudo hacer más que sonreírle abiertamente.

–¿Y qué hay de un _Tragacaracoles_ por la espalda?– preguntó, medio en broma, medio en serio, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella lentamente, curioso de ver que su piel era un poco más bronceada que la de él.

Hermione rió, divertida ante la imagen.

–Ron estaría muy feliz de ver eso– comentó como al pasar, mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza, mirándole con ternura ante la evidente inquietud en su rostro–. No harán nada como eso. Pero, si hipotéticamente llegan a hacerlo, solamente ve a buscarme y te daré un té que ayudara a pasar el efecto.

–Creí que no existía algo como eso.

Ella rió entre dientes, divertida ante algún recuerdo.

–No existía– admitió–. Pero luego de que Ron se hechizara unas cinco veces por discutir con George en la tienda, Luna y yo terminamos por crear uno… es una de las mejores ventas de la tienda. Receta familiar– agregó, risueña, antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Draco rió con algo de burla al pensar en la comadreja vomitando caracoles por su propia estupidez.

No, no podía perdonarle el haber besado a Hermione antes que él.

–Me agrada oír que Weasley sigue siendo un completo idiota– confesó, riendo entre dientes y risueño. Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente. Sólo ella podía insultar a sus amigos.

–No hables así de él. Es un hombre increíble, es sólo que las varitas defectuosas le tienen mucho cariño– dijo, ligeramente molesta, lo que se notaba en sus expresivos ojos castaños.

Draco le miró con sorpresa. No esperaba que su comentario llegara a molestarla, mucho menos que Hermione gastara saliva en defender a la comadreja. Ciertamente, eso hizo que un extraño malestar se apoderara de él por una fracción de segundo. ¿Por qué le defendía? En su opinión, ni siquiera había dicho algo tan ofensivo, sólo la verdad.

No quería aceptarlo, no de forma abierta, pero el que Hermione quisiera tanto al pelirrojo le llenaba de celos completamente irracionales. Sabía perfectamente que su estima era por la amistad de tantos años que tenían, que prácticamente eran familia, y que hubiera reaccionado de igual manera si hubiera hablado de Harry o Neville. Aun así, el que defendiera así a Ron era muy… molesto.

Dios santo, ¿Realmente estaba celoso de la comadreja Weasley?

Se sentía enfermo.

–Está bien– gruñó, abiertamente molesto, aún aferrándose a la mano de la castaña-. No volveré a hablar mal de Weasley… pero no digas que es un hombre increíble, por Merlín– pidió, con un estremecimiento casi cómico al final. Hermione rió ante eso.

–Pero eso es lo que es– porfió, testaruda como es, antes de volver a reír por la molestia evidente en los ojos grises de su compañero.

Él negó con la cabeza, profundamente abatido

–¿Por qué estamos hablando de la com-Weasley? Cuando podríamos hablar de lo hermosa que te ves ahora mismo– preguntó, coqueto, y por la mirada ligeramente molesta de la castaña, supo que había adivinado lo que había estado a punto de decir. Aunque pareció dejarlo pasar, ya que le dedicó una mirada burlona por entre las pestañas.

–Creí que habías dicho que te agradaba oír de él– se burló, sonriendo abiertamente al verle estremecerse.

–Eso sonó tan… que asco– gruñó, estremeciéndose de nuevo y con una cara casi descompuesta, ante lo que la castaña se echó a reír con ganas–. Acabas de matar al romántico que llevo dentro.

–De nada mundo– dijo, aún entre risas, dirigiéndose en apariencia al aire. Volvió a reír ante la mirada indignada que le dedicó el otro.

Su risa limpia y cantarina, similar al trinar de pajaritos en la ventana en primavera, llenó el salón, causando que el rubio cayera en una pequeña ensoñación, absorto en sus mejillas rojizas, sus ojos acuosos y brillantes y sus dientes blancos perfectamente visibles. Lo único que podría hacerla ver aun más hermosa sería que soltara sus rizados cabellos de aquel moño en su cabeza, dejándolos balancearse al ritmo de su bella risa. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ese moño le daba un aire elegante que se le antojaba realmente seductor junto a la inocencia de su sonrisa.

Realmente ¿Por qué había perdido tanto tiempo hablando de Weasley?

–De verdad te ves hermosa hoy, Hermione– comentó, con suavidad, preguntándose en secreto si ella notaría la forma en que su voz envolvía su nombre como una caricia.

Ella cesó de reír de inmediato y, aún agitada, le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

–¿Cómo?– preguntó, creyendo que había oído mal.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa enternecida y pícara, causando que sintiera como el calor subía por sus mejillas rápidamente. De seguro estaría roja como un tomate en ese momento.

–Que estás preciosa– murmuró, recorriendo con sus nudillos la suave piel de su mejilla, disfrutando de su calidez sobre sus dedos fríos–, deslumbrante, mejor dicho.

Rió entre dientes, le encantaba verla sonrojada.

–No digas tonterías– murmuró, avergonzada y repentinamente seria, mientras trataba de alejarse un poco de su mano–. No soy ni una ni otra cosa, soy fea y siempre lo supe, así que no te molestes en darme halagos falsos, Draco.

El aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de la mujer frente a él. No le hacía falta más que ver la forma en que Hermione rehuía de su mirada y trataba de alejarse para saber que ella estaba convencida de lo que decía. Realmente creía que no era atractiva.

Frunció el ceño, aún mas molesto que cuando hablaron de Weasley hace unos momentos.

–¿Qué quieres decir?– preguntó, sin poder ocultar su enojo, bajándose del escritorio sobre el que estaba sentado y acercándose un paso a la castaña. Esta pareció incómoda ante su cercanía, pero no se alejó. Alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos y habló con calma.

–No es para que te sorprendas– aseguró, tratando de que su voz no temblara ante la evidente molestia en los ojos de mercurio de su compañero, molestia que realmente no entendía–. No soy crédula, Draco, sé bien que ni mis dientes ni mi cabello son atractivos, y ni siquiera hablemos de mi silueta– rió un poco, sin ningún tipo de alegría, antes de continuar–. Lo único que me salva son mis conversaciones, pero sólo hasta que empiezo a hablar de libros o mis clases.

Se sorprendió al oír a Draco gruñir, y jadeó suavemente cuando sus grandes manos se aferraron a su cintura, aproximándole a su cuerpo. La dureza de su pecho le sorprendió cuando chocó contra ella, y se removió inquieta, antes de que los labios del rubio se apoderaran de los suyos, dejándola inmóvil por unos segundos, estupefacta. Se movieron con algo de agresividad sobre su boca, causando que un jadeo nervioso se le escapara. Se sentían tan cálidos y exquisitos como los recordaba hace una semana atrás.

Le oyó gruñir de nuevo, desde la garganta, antes de que sus manos recorrieran su cintura con suavidad, de una forma que parecía caballerosa a pesar de todo. Hermione se debatió un momento entre alejarse de él o no, pero sólo bastó con que una de sus manos subiera hasta su nuca con una tierna caricia, para que cerrara los ojos suavemente y apoyara sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio.

En cualquier otra ocasión, hubiera estado aterrada de que algún alumno o profesor abriera la puerta y se encontrara con tal postal de ellos dos, pero había algo en la suavidad y seducción de los besos de Draco que hacía que se olvidara casi por completo del mundo que los rodeaba.

Tan repentino como llegó, el contacto se fue, dejando a una Hermione completamente confundida y sonrojada, con los labios más rojos que nunca, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie. Trató de enfocar al rubio con la vista, y le encontró con una mirada extraña, entre la molestia y el deseo.

Se veía increíblemente seductor.

–¿Q-qué?...– difícilmente en antaño se hubiera sentido tan sorprendida y descolocada como para llegar a tartamudear o tratar de formular una pregunta con tan poca convicción en la voz, ella era conocida por ser directa y saciar sus dudas de la fuente. Con Draco se sentía tan descolocada a veces– ¿P-por qué?...

No sabía cuan confundida se viera su expresión, o qué emoción mostraran sus ojos que, según Draco, eran tan fáciles de leer. Pero debía de verse demasiado descolocada, lo suficiente para que el rubio cambiara su expresión molesta por una divertida y la ternura brillara en sus ojos.

Una suave sonrisa dejó asomar sus perfectamente blancos dientes, antes de que bajara el rostro y depositara un suave beso en su frente.

–Sólo tú puedes gustarme tanto al decir hipocresías– comentó, alejándose apenas de su rostro suavemente ruborizado.

Sus ojos castaños, que con el nuevo ángulo y la suave luz habían tomado una nota dorada de lo más hermosa, se mostraban tan extrañados ante sus acciones. Parecía el alma de una dulce niña en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Y que mujer, pensó, mientras dejaba vagar sus ojos por la marcada curva que mostraba la gabardina café que llevaba encima, tan informal y a la vez elegante. Se pegaba suavemente a la silueta de su portadora, lo que dejaba una idea de los redondeados pechos y la femenina cintura que había debajo de ella. El lugar perfecto para colocar las manos y estrecharla contra sí, como acababa de hacer hace un momento.

No negaría que le hubiera encantado aferrarse a esas redondeadas caderas y hacer de su abrazo algo mucho más carnal, pero no debía de perder la compostura frente a Hermione... No aún, al menos.

–¿Acabas de llamarme hipócrita?– la voz, menos turbada y más segura de su colega, impidió que su mente siguiera cavilando ideas no del todo caballerosas.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron de su, por suerte, inadvertido paseo por las curvas de su compañera, se concentraron en su mirada. Vislumbró un trasfondo de diversión en los matices marrones y dorados de sus ojos, y se sintió aliviado de que Hermione no se ofendiera por ese comentario.

Volvió a sonreír, más afable aún, antes de separar sus brazos de su cuerpo y darle un poco de espacio a la castaña.

–Te lo ganaste a pulso– aseguró, socarrón– ¿En que cabeza cabe que no seas una mujer hermosa, Hermione?– finalizó, con su semblante serio y casi ofendido.

La expresión jocosa de la castaña cambió por una de completa perplejidad ante sus palabras y, estaba seguro, su rostro se tornó aun más rojizo. Se mordió los labios de forma inconsciente mientras trataba de mantenerle la mirada, contrariada.

Anotó como una victoria la forma en que, por una vez en la vida, la mujer se quedó sin palabras. Completamente desconcertada como estaba, sólo entreabría los labios, pensando en cómo contestarle.

Justo cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, el profundo tronar de unas fuertes campanadas se hizo eco por todo el castillo, desconcertando al rubio.

Hermione, centrada de repente, de un golpe de varita cambio su atuendo por las típicas túnicas oscuras de los profesores, aunque en su cabeza no apareció ningún sombrero que ocultara el elegante moño, gracias a Merlín.

–Es hora de presentarte a los chicos– le informó con suavidad, mientras se acercaba al rubio.

La castaña pudo ver como nuevamente un poco de pánico se asomaba por los ojos del otro, así que se apresuró a tomar su brazo con una mano y acariciar su mejilla izquierda con la otra, tratando de transmitirle algo de calma en su caricia y su mirada.

–Está bien, Draco– susurró, mirándolo directo a los ojos–. Todo va a ir perfectamente– le aseguró.

Ante sus palabras, pudo ver como el hombre relajaba la tensión en sus mandíbulas y hombros, mientras cerraba los ojos levemente.

–Espero que tengas razón– susurró, antes de respirar hondo y volver a abrir sus ojos, más calmo.

Hermione sonrió.

–¿Cuándo no la he tenido?– preguntó, divertida.

El rubio se echó a reír entre dientes, mirándola con diversión y algo que, adivinó, era gratitud por tratar de distraerlo.

–Que humilde, señorita Granger– comentó, antes de tomar su varita y, de un golpe de ésta, cubrirse con una capa oscura y brillante de alguna tela aterciopelada, que se ataba con cordones dorados frente a su cuello.

Hermione le echó una mirada de arriba a abajo, fingiendo el estar revisándolo, reparando en los oscuros pero brillantes detalles de escamas en los bordes de la capa. Supo que no le había agregado el escudo de su Casa, sólo por aparentar la imparcialidad que todo profesor debía tener.

 _Slytherin y orgulloso_ , pensó.

Al final, asintió a su divertido compañero, conforme.

–Bastante sencillo para un Malfoy– comentó, como al pasar, mientras se alejaba un paso más, buscando otro ángulo para ver brillar el detalle de las escamas.

Draco se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, afable, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

–Esa es la idea– contestó con sencillez. Sin embargo, por más que tratara de disimular el hecho de pertenecer a una de las familias más ricas del mundo mágico -o del mundo, punto-, había algo en su forma de caminar, segura y masculina, y en sus espaldas anchas, erguidas y firmes, que delataba su cuna aristocrática; la certeza y seguridad de que el mundo era suyo si se atrevía a ir por él, aún con oscuras manchas en su pasado.

 _Y la hipócrita soy yo._ Reflexionó en su fuero interno, antes de que el pensamiento le trajera una duda a la mente.

–¿Y el beso por qué?– se apresuró a preguntar, antes de que se marchara del salón, ignorando la enorme vergüenza que le causaba hacer la pregunta.

Draco se giró a mirarla, con una sonrisa ladina, justo antes de atravesar la puerta. Se encogió de hombros, divertido.

–Me encantas cuando eres terca y absurda. Eres irresistible.

Sintió como el calor trepaba por sus mejillas, y estuvo segura de que habría boqueado al menos una vez por la sorpresa y vergüenza que le había provocado aquella respuesta.

Él se echó a reír entre dientes, antes de girarse y doblar por el pasillo, haciendo ondear con elegancia natural su capa. Se obligó a correr detrás de él para alcanzarlo, lo que sólo hizo aumentar su bochorno.

Los alumnos apenas estaban entrando cuando llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron, tan disimuladamente como les fue posible, en la mesa junto a McGonagall y el resto de sus colegas. Hermione notó como unas cuantas miradas se posaron en el mago junto a ella, unas pocas sorprendidas, y otras curiosas. Éstas ultimas de parte de los alumnos que habían notado a Draco y que, de seguro, le reconocerían de algún periódico.

No fue sorpresa que cuando Minerva se puso de pie para anunciar a Draco Malfoy como nuevo profesor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, un silencio sepulcral se apoderara del salón. Fueron diez segundos de silencio sorprendido y tenso, apenas cortados por los suaves murmullos de _"¿Draco Malfoy?, ¿Ese Draco Malfoy?"_ que los jóvenes soltaban entre ellos. Hermione tragó saliva al ver como el rubio dudaba entre esperar de pie alguna señal -maldito protocolo de presentaciones- o simplemente sentarse y tragarse la vergüenza con ayuda de su almuerzo. Al menos no estaba sonrojado, sino que aguantó el silencio poco cálido con un semblante serio y una máscara de calma que casi la engaña. Casi.

Estaba a punto de aplaudir ella, preguntándose por qué Minerva no había ya ayudado a su nuevo profesor con alguna seña, cuando, desde la mesa ocupada por Gryffindor, un grupo de chicas comenzaron a aplaudir, desencadenado el inicio de los aplausos por parte de toda la sala y cortando con ello, al fin, el silencio.

Sonrió con disimulo al ver como Draco suspiraba aliviado y casi se dejaba caer sobre su silla, relajado ahora. Hermione sintió que su cariño por Agatha subía varios peldaños al notar que ella y su grupito habían sido quienes iniciaron el aplauso.

–Creí que me iba a desmayar– le confesó el rubio al oído, haciendo que sonriera en su dirección con cierta pena. De frente si podía notar el leve sonrojo en los altos pómulos del flamante profesor, al igual que una fina capa de sudor en sus sienes.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa mal disimulada le aseguraba que ahora sus niveles de nerviosismo frente a los chicos eran menos.

–Lo soportó perfectamente, señor Malfoy– aseguró, acercándole un vaso de agua. Éste casi se hecha a reír al aceptarlo, él tenía un punto de vista ligeramente opuesto al de su compañera.

–Me pregunto si así se habrá sentido Potter durante sus primeros días– comentó el Slytherin, pensativo, más para sí que para ella. Aun así, Hermione se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago de su copa.

–Nunca le pregunté, sinceramente.

Buscando relajarse, se dedicaron a hablar de cosas completamente triviales por lo bajo, ignorando por ello el anuncio de McGonagall que despertó aplausos enardecidos de parte de los alumnos. Aplaudieron con cierta extrañeza, aunque no le dieron mayor atención. Tampoco vieron las miradas divertidas que, de nuevo, muchos colegas le dedicaban al rubio.

Gracias a que le había estado ayudando a recordar las cosas que se impartían en Defensa y a la experiencia que Draco ya tenía al dar clases, Hermione estaba completamente en paz con el desempeño que el rubio podría tener como profesor. Ni siquiera estaba tan preocupada por lo que los chicos pensaran de él, pues lo más probable era que se formasen una idea por sí mismos de su nuevo profesor, estaban en esa edad en la que trataban de razonar más por ellos que por sus padres, después de todo, y eso era algo que Draco podría aprovechar muy bien si sabía que rostro darle a sus alumnos.

Ella misma se había preguntado que pensarían de su persona los chicos durante su primer año ¿La considerarían una heroína? ¿Les habrían hablado de ella sus padres? ¿La verían sólo como otra profesora? La verdad, esa última idea en el fondo no le agradaba, por egocéntrico que sonara ¡Ella también había luchado contra Voldemort!

Después del primer día, en el que los chicos apenas habían procesado que Hermione Granger les daba clases, sus preguntas se respondieron solas. Más de una clase se había quedado sin ser dada por dedicarse a responder dudas sobre cómo habían vencido a Voldemort -y dejó en claro que no sólo fueron ellos tres, sino que recibieron la ayuda mayoría de los jóvenes magos y sus familiares- o qué se había sentido formar parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que casi todas las preguntas se redujeran a detalles sobre las batallas, Harry o el mismo Dumbledore. La pregunta que más le sorprendió, de hecho, fue si en verdad había salido con Viktor Krum.

Se había reído mucho con esa pregunta en realidad.

Como fuera, la sesión de preguntas se repetía cada año, cuando nuevos alumnos ingresaban al colegio, y los más curiosos o que disfrutaran de la historia de la magia solían asaltarla con preguntas nuevas de la nada a cada momento, sin importar la edad.

Los murmullos de los alumnos, más emocionados de lo normal, le sacaron del hilo de sus pensamientos, pero los dejó pasar. Después de todo, era viernes.

Sabía que el destino de Draco no variaría mucho de eso con los chicos. En realidad, barajaba dos posibles situaciones en ese momento: una, que Draco estuviera dando una clase ligera, seguramente buscando conectar con sus alumnos solamente y sin dar ningún tema específico por ser la primer clase. O dos, que ya estuviera siendo asaltado por preguntas curiosas y que seguramente le pusieran algo incómodo.

La primera se veía más factible.

–¡Draco Malfoy está peleando con Harry Potter en el tercer piso! ¡Corran!

Al menos más factible que eso.

Ante el grito de ese alumno, al que no alcanzó a identificar antes de que volviera a lanzarse corriendo por el pasillo, un silencio total de la más pura sorpresa se cernió sobre su clase, sólo para que luego de un segundo todos sus alumnos se pusieran de pie y salieran corriendo en dirección al piso donde hace unas horas hubiera estado con Draco, apoyándolo para dar su primer clase.

–¡Chicos, vuelvan aquí de inmediato o juro que les bajaré cincuenta puntos por Casa!– trató de imponer autoridad sobre sus alumnos con una amenaza, lo que usualmente hubiera funcionado. Pero no cuando dos de los magos más reconocidos de la reciente historia del Mundo Mágico estaban luchando a dos pisos de distancia.

De hecho, dejó de inmediato la formalidad a un lado y echó a correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo en el que apenas podía distinguir a alguno de los alumnos de esa hora entre el mar de profesores y chicos que corrían en dirección al segundo piso.

–¡Chicos, regresen!– tronó una voz grave que, aunque seria y visiblemente molesta, fue por completo ignorada por los jóvenes a quienes se dirigía. Hermione fue en dirección a esa voz, encontrando a Neville subiendo el primer peldaño de las escaleras, habiendo sido dejado atrás por sus alumnos y colegas.

–Neville ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó, sin molestarse en aparentar calma mientras subía las escaleras con el profesor de Herbología– ¿Por qué Minerva no nos dijo que Harry iba a venir?

El de cabello azabache -que ciertamente había tenido un cambio favorecedor en su apariencia en los últimos años- se rascó con cierta molestia la barbilla, cubierta por una sombra de barba, avanzando de largas zancadas la escalera.

–Pues, respecto a lo primero… creo que se llama anarquía– comentó, desviando la mirada lejos del rostro de su compañera. Ésta le miró confundida ante la clara incomodidad y nerviosismo de su colega.

Entonces recordó el comentario que había hecho cuando Draco entró a la sala de profesores…

Oh, iba a matarlo.

–¡Neville!– exclamó, furiosa, mientras lo perseguía por el pasillo del segundo piso– ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste!?

–¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que él iba a venir a dar clases!– rebatió, algo ofendido –¡Podrías haber avisado que tendríamos de colega al imbécil de Malfoy! ¡Al menos a mi por ser amigos!

–¡No le llames imbécil, Neville!– exclamó, más molesta aún.

–¿¡Lo estás defendiendo!?– soltó el mayor, jadeando un poco por la carrera ¿El pasillo siempre había sido tan largo?–¿¡Es una broma Herms!?

Hermione hizo una mueca, entre molesta por el insulto, y avergonzada por el hecho que se le echaba en cara. Si se ponía en los zapatos de sus amigos, que no habían visto el cambio de Draco, ella también estaría enojada.

Suspiró, agitada, antes de extender su mano y aferrarse al brazo del otro profesor. Neville bajó la velocidad, viéndola extrañado, mientras aprovechaba a recuperar algo de oxígeno con profundos jadeos.

–Está bien, lo lamento– se disculpó con la respiración agitada, mientras continuaban caminando–. Debí haberte avisado, lo sé. Pero simplemente no lo recordé, no pensé en ello cuando le di la noticia. Estaba demasiado emocionada por esta oportunidad, muy feliz por él. Lo siento, no me detuve a pensar en ustedes en ningún momento. La verdad es que sólo se lo he dicho a Ginny y Luna.

Neville se le quedó mirando sorprendido mientras le seguía por el pasillo, pudiendo vislumbrar las escaleras más adelante.

–¿Te estás escuchando, Hermione?– preguntó, y su expresión parecía como si esperara despertarse de un sueño en cualquier momento–. Ni siquiera parece que estuviéramos hablando de la misma persona, o la misma situación, suenas como si estuvieras…

Por la forma en que los ojos de Neville se abrieron de par en par, Hermione supo que lo que seguía iba a ser incómodo.

–¡Maldición Hermione! ¡No me digas que estás enamorada de él!– exclamó, perplejo y mirándola como si estuviera completamente loca. No supo si echarse a reír o llorar con esa expresión tan clara.

–¡Por dios Neville, no!– porfió, con un fuerte rubor sobre sus mejillas que para nada era producto del esfuerzo. Aunque, luego de tres pasos, titubeó un poco–. No lo creo, al menos.

El castaño soltó un lastimero sollozo ante eso.

–Primero Luna y ahora tú– gruñó, desesperado y por un momento Hermione sintió verdadera pena– ¿Por qué, si se supone que son inteligentes, siempre se van con los peores?

Hermione le miró con sorpresa, no sabiendo si estar enternecida por la preocupación de su amigo, o molesta por que la juzgara tan fácil.

Optó por lo segundo.

–¿Te atreves a criticar mi inteligencia?– exclamó, ofendida, mientras subían al fin el primer peldaño– ¿Tú, que fuiste con Romilda apenas te sonrió un poco?

Él la fulminó con la mirada un momento, quieto por un segundo.

–Sabes que si de verdad hubiera sentido algo por ella, y no me hubiera dado cuenta de que era sólo un entretenimiento, eso hubiera sido doloroso, ¿No?

Hermione tragó saliva ante la mirada del otro, sólo para llevarse una mano a la frente, siendo tarde consiente de sus palabras. Por suerte, el hecho de que Neville nunca se había visto afectado por completo por los coqueteos de Romilda-falsedad-inhumana-Vane, estaba más que claro, al igual de que el hecho ni siquiera hacía cosquillas a su orgullo.

–Lo lamento tanto, Neville– se disculpó, apenada. Neville y ella se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos desde que empezaron a trabajar en Hogwarts, casi tanto como lo era con Harry y Ron, y era un gran y atento amigo, con el que podía bromear y hablar sobre el trabajo de una forma que nunca lograría con ellos. Tipos distintos de amistad, pero igual de apreciadas.

Por eso se molestaba tanto al haber soltado ese estúpido e hiriente comentario. De verdad era un mal hábito que tenía que sacarse de encima eso de hablar sin pensar.

Por suerte, Neville no tardó en darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora y plenamente amistosa.

–Está bien, no te preocupes– la calmó, aliviando de inmediato a su amiga–. Solamente recuérdame no acercarme ni a Luna, a ti, o a cualquier Slytherin, esto parece que es contagioso.

Estaba a punto de reprocharle cuando un estruendo, proveniente del piso sobre ellos, estremeció el castillo, recordándoles su apuro inicial.

–¿Cuántos vinieron?– preguntó la castaña, mientras volvía a acelerar por la escalera a zancadas, como su amigo.

–No me odies– le oyó exclamar, lastimero, y supo que no podría cumplir la promesa si la hiciera– Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, y Dean ya estaba…

–¡Neville por dios!– exclamó, horrorizada, viéndolo por sobre el hombro– ¡Se lo van a comer vivo!

–¡Luna está allí!– le recordó, seguro de que no dejaría que el hombre que su pareja prácticamente consideraba su hermano fuera herido– ¡Y Theo, Zabini y Parkinson también!

–¿¡Y eso es bueno!?– le vio aterrada– ¿¡Sabes lo que puede pasar si empiezan a pelear entre todos!?

–¡Son adultos, Herms!– exclamó, aunque por su expresión, sabía que él mismo dudaba de su argumento.

– _¡Vamos Harry, dale con todo!–_ la eufórica exclamación era, inequívocamente, de Ron.

–Voy a matarte, Ronald– gruñó, por fin llegando al pasillo. Se sorprendió al verlo completamente lleno de alumnos. Destellos de las varitas se deslizaban por las paredes arqueadas del castillo en el centro de la multitud, asegurando que no se trataba de una lucha metafórica.

 _Estos hombres y su estúpido orgullo._ Pensó, siguiendo a Neville, quien fácilmente se abría paso entre los apretujados alumnos y algunos profesores que, con certeza, parecían menos disciplinados que sus alumnos.

Ni siquiera se molesto en pedir permiso a sus alumnos para pasar, era más que obvio que en ese momento nadie recordaría nada como su autoridad o el peligro que los puntos de sus Casas podrían correr, además de que su voz no podría oírse por encima de los gritos que alentaban a uno u otro hombre o los hechizos que éstos conjuraban a unos metros de distancia. Simplemente tomó lugar al frente en cuanto Neville logró llegar allí y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la escena que su amigo y Draco estaban llevando a cabo, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que su mandíbula no cayera hasta el suelo por la sorpresa, como sí lo hizo su alma.

Sobre una plataforma alargada y que a simple vista se presumía de rocas –de seguro, obra de algún profesor con pocos deseos de dar clases que se prestó a la situación–, similar en su forma a la que ambos habían utilizado en segundo año, Harry y Draco volvían a luchar frente a frente como años atrás.

Harry, envestido en ropa negra y con el cabello alborotado de ir y venir en movimientos rápidos y ciertamente más elegantes de lo que recordaba, era alentado por un grupo notable, conformado por casi la mitad de los alumnos allí presentes y todos los profesores. La otra mitad alentaba, para su sorpresa, a Draco, que también se desenvolvía en rápidos movimientos. Además de los jóvenes, era también alentado por Zabini y Theo, que desde el otro lado de la circunferencia formada por el tumulto de eufóricos alumnos, gritaban palabras de aliento y vítores cada vez que el Slytherin lanzaba un encantamiento que Harry esquivaba o desviaba por los pelos.

–¡Vamos, Draco! ¡No me digas que después de tantos años Potter aún puede patearte el trasero!– exclamó el moreno, divertido y con un tono demasiado despreocupado para ser la misma persona seria y petulante que ella hubiera conocido hace tiempo ¿Es que Theo y Draco no habían sido los únicos en cambiar allí?

–¡Claro que puede, Zabini! ¡Con él y con todos ustedes!– la inconfundible voz de Ron se alzó lo suficiente para ser oída sobre los gritos de los excitados alumnos, siendo aclamado por Ginny y Dean. Luna se limitaba a ver con particular interés un rincón del cóncavo techo, causando que una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntara qué espectacular criatura invisible se hallaría rondando por allí.

La otra gran parte de su cerebro estaba enfocada en hallar una forma de convencer a sus compañeros de detener todo aquel desmadre antes de que llegara McGonagall e impusiera orden... Eso sería peligroso, en verdad.

 _"¿Éstos son tus adultos, Neville?"_ Farfulló en su fuero interno, molesta.

A pesar de su preocupación, no pudo evitar notar que el espectáculo que brindaban su amigo y Draco era algo digno de admirar, con cada hombre de temple serio, concertado y, ¿Por qué no? Tal vez algo incitantes entre ellos.

Harry se veía asombrosamente bien sobre la improvisada arena. Su cabello se agitaba más a cada brusco movimiento que ejecutaba para esquivar o conjurar un ataque, sus hombros anchos estaban tensos, todo él estaba en guardia, y su mirada era dos ardientes esmeraldas, concentrados en su enemigo con una mirada fiera y ejecutando sin dudar los mejores ataques. La seguridad y el gesto brusco, masculino, le hacían ver atractivo, aún cuando su rostro se volviera más rojizo a cada segundo por el esfuerzo.

Cualquiera esperaría verlo algo oxidado después de tantos años de paz, de tiempo en calma y con un futuro incierto pero brillante. Sin embargo, el estar al frente de los Aurores requería constante práctica y buen estado físico, dos cosas que, se notaban, Harry tenía muy en cuenta. Hermione no recordaba haberlo visto tan desenvuelto antes, ni siquiera en los tiempos de la Guerra.

Sin embargo, de acuerdo a sus gustos, si bien Harry se veía atractivo, Draco era un peligroso Adonis de cabellos dorados y cuerpo de espadachín cuya imagen estaba a nada de reducirla a una colegiala temblorosa y nerviosa... de nuevo.

Hechizos rápidos, que salían de su varita apenas terminaba de conjurarlos, movimientos de piernas y bloqueos que ella nunca vio en ninguna clase de Defensa. Una seguridad y precisión casi perfectas, formando secuencias de movimientos limpios y masculinos. Había cierto magnetismo animal en la imagen de Draco luchando, de cada ondulación de los músculos de su espalda bajo la camisa y suéter –no había notado la ausencia de la capa hasta el momento– y los mechones que caían de su siempre bien peinada cabellera dorada enmarcaban un rostro del que sólo podía apreciar las mandíbulas y los músculos del cuello tensos a más no poder, pero que, sabía, su mirada podía cortar la carne por su intensidad. Se ruborizó de forma imperceptible al pensar en que se sentiría tener a Draco observándola o tocándola con algo de la fiereza que mostraba en cada arremetida, y se reprendió por los pensamientos nada pudorosos que la asaltaron.

Odiaba pensar que la seguridad de cada movimiento era fruto de torturantes jornadas bajo la férrea mano de Snape o por los roces con los Mortífagos, pero debía admitir que nunca había visto un _Expelliarmus_ capaz de hacer temblar el suelo en el que impacta. Hasta temería por Harry si no tuviera tanta confianza en Draco o en las habilidades del castaño.

Cuando pensó que la cosa se estaba extendiendo demasiado entre los dos duelistas, trató de alzar la voz por sobre el excitado gentío, pero sólo fue escuchada por Neville, que parecía ser el único que aún conservaba algo de juicio.

Bueno, él, y una castaña que se les acercó con una mirada amistosa y claramente divertida por la situación.

–Ni te molestes, te comerían viva si los interrumpes– comentó una voz conocida que ninguno esperaba realmente oír–¿Disfrutando del show?

–¿Parkinson?– preguntaron al unísono, viendo con sorpresa a la morena, quien sonreía con cierta socarronería que no llegaba a resultarles tan molesta como antaño.

–Hola, Granger– saludó cordialmente, antes de echarle una mirada de un segundo a su persona por completo–. Draco no exageraba, realmente los años te han favorecido mucho– Hermione ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por el comentario cuando su mirada cayó entonces en el cuerpo del hombre junto a ella, notablemente más sorprendida e interesada por éste-. Neville, mírate nada más, ahora si eres todo un león. Aunque creo que siempre lo fuiste en el fondo ¿No?– rio entre dientes, una risa agradable, y Hermione casi se echa a reír también ante el sonrojo de su amigo y su mirada un tanto embobada– ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Estás como un tren.

Antes de que el –embobado– profesor pudiera contestar, una exclamación victoriosa de Harry llamó la atención de la mayoría sobre la pelea, al igual que la de Pansy. Había logrado hacer que Draco se balanceara unos segundos en el límite de la arena, pero éste recuperó el equilibrio con rapidez y logró desviar el _Everte Statum_ que iba a rematarlo.

Neville, por otro lado, no apartaba la mirada de la castaña.

Sonriendo con malicia, Hermione se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y, con un aire burlón, susurró al oído de su amigo.

–Corre, Neville, la enfermedad se propaga rápido– susurró, antes de alejarse y echarse a reír entre dientes. El aludido le dio una mirada que mezclaba vergüenza y un claro _deja de fastidiar_.

Sobre la arena, Draco parecía estar a punto de rematar a Harry, que se tambaleaba sobre el borde de la plataforma luego de un hechizo que no alcanzó a oír. Más, cuando el rubio estaba a punto de soltar su ataque, una voz firme, clara y muy molesta se oyó por sobre el breve silencio que todos a su alrededor habían creado de repente, expectantes ante el próximo movimiento.

– _Inmobilus_.

De inmediato, todo movimiento sobre la plataforma se detuvo, dejando a ambos "adultos" tan quietos como dos monigotes que sólo tenían libertad para mover sus ojos.

Si no estuviera tan segura de que tendría que salir en defensa de Draco por esta situación, de seguro estaría disfrutando mucho con las miradas de instintivo temor que tanto alumnos como profesores y visitantes presentes tenían ahora mismo; sin duda, el recuerdo de la profesora McGonagall molesta no desaparecería nunca de la memoria de nadie. De hecho, estaba esperando el _"Cincuenta puntos menos para..."_ de siempre.

A pesar de lo divertidas que le resultaban las miradas aterradas de Harry, Ron o Draco, ella misma tembló, intimidada, cuando la mujer se abrió paso entre los chicos con el rostro y cuello rojo de ira y su ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas prácticamente se rozaban.

Su mirada, más que la de un gato, le recordó la de una leona a punto de saltar sobre alguna pobre presa, más furiosa de lo que recordaba haberla visto en cualquier situación escolar en su vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral en el mismo momento en que la pregunta salió de los labios de la directora, a pesar de que no tuviera ningún tipo de responsabilidad al respecto.

–¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín, está sucediendo aquí?

* * *

Hermione miró a sus compañeros uno por uno, con un brillo asesino en sus ojos castaños que hubiera hecho temblar a un equipo de _Quidditch_ entero. Se deleitó por un instante en el estremecimiento que recorrió a Harry cuando sus ojos se posaron en él. Sin embargo, cuando habló, se dirigió a Draco, sin voltearse a verlo.

–¿Cómo se te ocurre empezar una pelea con Harry frente a los alumnos?– la indignada pregunta resonó en todo el salón de profesores, donde se había apresurado a encerrar a sus amigos a penas habían terminado las clases.

Se había asegurado de regañarlos en privado. Lo que menos quería era tentar su suerte con otro escándalo cuando sólo habían salido con una advertencia de Minerva del anterior. Lo cual era algo impresionante y desconcertante.

Las visitas la rodeaban, cada una en un rincón diferente de la sala, con miradas que iban desde la vergüenza hasta el más sincero aburrimiento. No era extraño que, de vez en cuando, Hogwarts llamara a algunas figuras conocidas que hubieran estudiado en el castillo para que los alumnos tuvieran un empujón extra en su camino fuera del colegio. Algo así como unas charlas para mostrarles las oportunidades laborales que podrían tener fuera de la escuela. Cosas que iban desde las empresas, como era el caso de Ron, hasta los Aurores, como Harry.

Lo extraño allí era ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando McGonagall cuando hizo el listado de las invitaciones? ¿Draco y Harry a menos de diez kilómetros de distancia? No había forma de que aquello terminara bien, no del todo al menos.

–Estaba todo bien, Herms, los chicos querían verlos– trató de calmarla el pelirrojo, considerando que era algo un poco humillante que Hermione aún los reprendiera siendo adultos maduros.

–No te metas, Ron– gruñó. Y el aludido supo que tal vez lo de madurar sería en otra ocasión.

–Además nos quitamos el gusto– secundó el moreno, un poco menos intimidado que su amigo.

–Cállate, Harry.

Draco, que consideraba que nada podía ser peor por parte de la mujer frente a él que un derechazo -cosa que ya había sufrido- se alejó de la pared en la que estaba recostado y se acercó a ella, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, intentando aminorar su enojo.

–Vamos preciosa, fue divertido– dijo sin pensar, hasta que notó la mirada de todos los Gryffindor sobre ellos, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

–¡¿Preciosa?!– exclamaron al unísono.

Hermione sólo pudo maldecir en su fuero interno, mientras se ruborizaba hasta asemejar un tomate por las miradas divertidas de Luna y Ginny. Gracias a dios, ya había tomado antes la precaución de hablarles sobre su ligero interés sobre Draco a sus amigas, porque de lo contrario, ya las tendría sobre ella, haciendo mil y una pregunta delante de todos.

–¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Una Gryffindor?!– preguntó sorprendido Zabini, mirando a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco– ¿Qué sigue? ¿Una Ravenclaw?

Theodore carraspeó al otro lado de la habitación, envolviendo con uno de sus brazos los hombros de Luna, mientras miraba a su amigo, desafiante.

–¿Qué hay de malo con las Ravenclaw?– preguntó, claramente molesto.

Zabini se estremeció y se abstuvo de darle una mirada de _"¿Tú qué crees?"_ a su amigo. Algo, posiblemente su instinto de supervivencia, le gritaba desde el fondo de su cerebro que no lo hiciera. Se giró en busca de su rubio amigo, esperando algún tipo de apoyo por su parte, sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrar un par de ojos grises fijos en él, más amenazantes de lo que nunca fueron los de su padre. Aunque ni la mitad de fríos o calculadores que llegaron a ser en su juventud.

Tal vez era mejor para sus amigos terminar con chicas Gryffindor o Ravenclaw después de todo.

–Nada– resopló al fin, apartando la mirada.

Draco y Theo asintieron luego de las palabras de su amigo, satisfechos. Luna no parecía contrariada de ninguna manera, como era normal en ella, pero Hermione estaba sorprendida de que el rubio le hubiera llevado la contra al italiano, aún si sólo lo hubiera reprendido con una mirada. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que Draco le agradaba.

–B-Bueno...– Harry fue quién habló, llamando la atención de todos con su tartamudeo–. Eh, supongo que... ¿Felicitaciones?– su expresión parecía dudosa, lo que dejaba ver a luces que aún no estaba seguro de que sus oídos hubieran oído bien al rubio.

El rostro de Hermione aumento varias tonalidades de rojo ante las palabras de su amigo. Si no fuera porque se le hacía la mar de tierno y porque probablemente no se hacía una idea de que lo que tenía con Draco ni siquiera tenía título aún, lo más seguro era que le habría lanzado un _Expelliarmus_ por idiota.

–Gracias, Potter– aunque lo más seguro era que sí se lo lanzara a Draco.

–Entonces... ¿Qué? ¿Perdiste una apuesta, Hermione?

Y a Ronald también.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a responder, posiblemente con un insulto, Ginny salió para salvaguardar la integridad física de su hermano.

–Bien, como Hermione acaba de perder toda la autoridad posible para regañarnos o algo así, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de una vez– Hermione estaba segura de que el brillo malicioso en los ojos de la pelirroja no era ninguna alucinación suya–. Todavía tengo mucho que ordenar en casa y preparar mi Nimbus para el próximo partido.

Luego de esas palabras y unos besos en la mejilla por parte de sus amigas, cada uno de los invitados de la escuela se retiraron de la habitación con calma.

–Oye, ¿Sabes dónde se metió Pansy?– preguntó Zabini a Theo en el umbral de la puerta al no ver a su amiga por ningún rincón. Éste se giró para intercambiar una mirada maliciosa con Draco que extrañó un poco a la Gryffindor.

–Oh, creo que está repasando un poco de Herbología– comentó el castaño, pasando por delante del moreno. Un _Oh_ silencioso se formó en el rostro del italiano, que pareció comprender rápidamente algo que a Hermione se le estaba escapando.

Cuando todos se retiraron y la puerta al fin se cerró, su mirada confundida recayó sobre Draco, que sólo le dedicó una mirada divertida y algo pícara. Entonces, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que Neville tampoco estaba por allí.

 _Oh..._

–¿Crees q-que ellos...?– dejó la pregunta en el aire, avergonzada y sintiendo como un principio de rubor se depositaba como besos calientes sobre sus pómulos. Draco se echó a reír ante la evidente dirección de los pensamientos de la castaña.

–No creo que estén haciendo nada indebido. Pansy no es tan... veloz... como solía serlo– expresó, acercándose unos pasos a la mujer–. Pero ciertamente deben estarse conociendo mejor.

Hermione decidió que, aunque lo más probable es que estuvieran sólo hablando, no quería ponerse a pensar de que forma se estarían conociendo.

–¿Pansy está interesada?– preguntó, suponiendo que él debería de conocer a su amiga lo suficiente como para saberlo.

–Algo me dice que si– comentó, como si estuviera seguro en realidad, aunque la sonrisa y mirada que le estaba dando en ese instante le decían que no estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella en ese momento –. Sinceramente, Hermione, no tengo ni un ápice de ganas de hablar de ellos ahora mismo.

La aludida se estremeció cuando uno de sus largos dedos se ensortijó en los cabellos castaños que se habían escapado de su moño.

Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por la falsa mirada somnolienta del mayor y aceptar que se inclinara hacia ella como claramente quería hacer... Pero vamos, ¿Desde cuándo ella hacía las cosas tan fáciles?

–Tienes razón– se alejó un paso, dejando al mayor a medio camino de encontrarse con sus labios y con una mano en alto. Incluso podía ver como ya había entreabierto sus labios, cosa que desencadenó un delicioso cosquilleo por su columna vertebral–. Mejor hablemos de la idiotez que hiciste con Harry en el pasillo.

La mirada sorprendida en los ojos del rubio pasó con rapidez a una de fastidio, mientras dejaba salir un bufido malhumorado.

–¿Tienes idea de la escena que acabas de destruir?– preguntó, con una indignación casi cómica en su voz–. Tenía unos planes increíbles para el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Hermione se estremeció nuevamente, no muy segura de si era de repulsión o expectativa.

–Eso es asqueroso– comentó, tratando de no dejar ir la sonrisa que luchaba por colarse entre sus labios.

–No dirías lo mismo si me hubieras dejado seguir– porfió, entre molesto y divertido. Al final, una sonrisa ladina se dejó ver en su rostro–. Aunque tal vez sea mejor. Así tendré más tiempo de pulir la idea.

Hermione, a su pesar, terminó por echarse a reír entre dientes, antes de bordear al rubio y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

–Bien, romántico empedernido, prepárate para empezar con tu segunda jornada– comenzó, tocando el colgante en su pecho por sobre la ropa–. Y nada de duelos en Oxford ¿Entendido?

Draco sólo sonrió de lado un poco más, acercándose a la castaña y pasando un brazo por su cintura. Olió el aroma a jazmín de su cabello disimuladamente.

–No te prometo nada, preciosa.

* * *

Faltaban unas pocas semanas para que se cumpliera un año de aquello, y decir que las cosas en el colegio habían cambiado era un eufemismo.

A base de buenas acciones, bromas y mucha paciencia, Draco había logrado hacerse un lugar entre sus colegas en el que, por fin, nadie lo miraba con resentimiento o rencor, hasta tenía varios amigos, entre ellos incluso estaba Neville.

Se había hecho con el puesto de líder de Slytherin cuando, luego de unos meses, quedó más que claro que era el único que lograba poner en su lugar a los chiquillos vanidosos que la casa aún ostentaba, y hasta se podía decir que muchos profesores le agradecían eso.

También, contra cualquier pronóstico, ambos decidieron que lo mejor para ellos y los alumnos era que desistieran de dar clases en escuelas _muggles_ , por el simple hecho de que dar dos jornadas de clase en el mismo día era desgastantemente extenuante, y además era injusto cambiar todo un día de los chicos -y por ello alterar los eventos de sus vidas- cada vez que usaban el Temporizador.

Aún sonriendo por el recuerdo del primer día de Draco como profesor, continuó caminando hasta divisar la antigua puerta de madera de la sala de profesores, con sus bisagras oscuras y su arco cóncavo, tan rustica y elegante a la vez como el resto del castillo.

Estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando el retazo de una conversación le hizo detenerse en el acto.

–¿En verdad crees que Hermione acepte así cómo así, Malfoy?– la, voz, que sin lugar a dudas era la del profesor de Artes, Dean, se escapó amortiguada entre las paredes. La aludida frunció el ceño y, luego de un leve debate entre su moral y su curiosidad, decidió aguardar en silencio un poco más, para saber de qué hablaban sobre ella.

– Bueno, otras veces e intentado convencerla, tal vez ya haya notado algo, de hecho, intente hacerlo hace unas noches en su casa, pero creo que intuyó algo y se me escapó– la voz de Draco se oía tan amortiguada como la de Dean, y algo frustrada. Alzó una ceja ¿De qué trataba supuestamente de convencerla Draco? Su curiosidad creció de la mano con su confusión y, haciendo memoria, trató de recordar la noche a la que se refería el rubio.

Hace unas noches habían tenido una cita en su casa, nada muy sofisticado. Había cocinado unas pastas con una receta italiana que le había enseñado su madre, Draco había llevado un vino que nunca antes había probado y sabía en verdad exquisito y, luego de la cena, se habían sentado en la sala a ver una película romántica. Si se ponía a pensarlo, aunque haya sido una noche especial y encantadora, considerando que no era la primera cita que tenían en su casa, lo más extraordinario de la noche fue el delicioso vino.

Entonces ¿A qué se habría referido Draco?...

Un fuerte rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al momento en que su mente era asaltada por un recuerdo de la misma noche, tan avergonzada y horrorizada a la vez, que tuvo que cubrir su boca con la mano que no aferraba el picaporte para evitar que un sonoro respingo se escapara de sus labios.

Esa noche, luego de cenar y mientras ambos lavaban juntos los platos, Draco había estado bromeando con las últimas gotas de vino de una de las copas, y de tanto agitarla su contenido terminó cayendo en parte del rostro y cuello de la castaña, quien soltó un leve gritito de indignación, antes de que ambos se miraran a los ojos y acabaran por echarse a reír debido a la absurda situación.

Draco se había dispuesto a enmendar su error y limpiarla, lo que, viniendo de Malfoy, no podía significar otra cosa que una lluvia de seductores besos sobre la piel húmeda en vino y leves lamidas que la hacían sentir como si algo dentro de ella estuviera ardiendo.

A pesar de eso, Hermione no se preocupó sino hasta que se vio elevada sobre la mesada, con Draco entre sus piernas abiertas y besándola como si estuviera dispuesto a comérsela allí mismo.

Años escribiendo historias románticas le hicieron notar con sencillez por que rumbo iban esas caricias y esos besos húmedos y, luchando contra el impulso que le gritaba que mandara toda su moral y respeto por sí misma al diablo, logró separarse del rubio sólo con los labios hinchados y algo adormecidos.

Luego de un breve y vergonzoso momento apaciguando el lado seductor del mago y explicándole que, si bien ella también se sentía atraída por él, tenía que darle un tiempo para depositar su confianza aún más en él y hacerse a la idea de estar con un hombre; la noche siguió un ritmo normal y seguro a partir de ese momento.

¿Era eso a lo que se referían? ¿Era eso sobre lo que Draco intentaba convencerla?

Se atragantó por un segundo con un nudo en su garganta ante un pensamiento, y se obligó a tragar saliva, con cierto esfuerzo, para desanudarlo.

¿Draco estaba hablando de sus intimidades, o mejor dicho la falta de ellas, con sus compañeros de trabajo?

Oh Merlín, si eso era cierto, iba a matarlo.

–Vamos Malfoy, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser convencerla? Conozco medio millón de mujeres que no lo pensarían dos veces antes de aceptar– se oyó la voz de otro hombre que no pudo identificar, pero que acababa de ganarse su completo odio sólo por insinuar que ella de seguro fuera tan fácil como las otras mujeres.

Un pesado suspiro se oyó en el salón, y pudo oír a la perfección como la tela de un asiento crujía al recibir un cuerpo sobre ella, de seguro el de Draco.

–Qué más quisiera, pero Hermione no es así– hubo un segundo de silencio en el que se dedicó por completo a mortificarse y acumular rabia en lo que el rubio continuaba–. Ella es más complicada, me lo está poniendo muy pesado.

Hermione boqueó, indignada y sin poder apartarse de allí.

–Cuidado en donde descansas, el último que cerró los ojos sobre ese sillón ahora atraviesa paredes– volvió a oír la voz de Dean, seguido de una risa de Draco, y supo que el rubio se había sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

–Muy gracioso– se oyó desde algún lugar a Cuthbert Binns, pasando hacia su eterna clase de Historia.

–Como sea, estoy seguro de que está noche se te dará, compañero– de nuevo la voz de ese sujeto. Le haría un _Cruccio_ si se le diera la oportunidad.

–Si, de esta noche no la dejo pasar.

La castaña soltó una silenciosa e indignada exclamación ante la seguridad del rubio. ¿Tan fácil consideraba el abrirle las piernas? Pues se estaba equivocando, y mucho.

–¿Hermione?– la amigable voz de Neville a sus espaldas casi le hace dar un infarto y, más que seguro, también echó por tierra su anonimato en aquella escena– ¿Está trabada la puerta?– preguntó inocentemente, antes de colocar la mano en el picaporte que ella acababa de liberar y abrir la puerta de par en par–. Oh, no estaba tan difícil.

La castaña en verdad estaba tentada a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared hasta herirse ante la ingenuidad de su amigo... Aunque sus deseos de lastimar y causar dolor se redirigieron al rubio que ahora la miraba desde el sillón, con una mueca de sorpresa absoluta en el rostro.

–¿Hermione?– preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Comenzó a acercarse a ella con una cautela que le hizo morderse el labio inferior con fuerza y apretar sus manos en puños – ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí, preciosa?

 _Preciosa_.

 _¿Preciosa?_

Definitivamente, oír como alguien te llamaba _Preciosa_ , como si nada, luego de hablar sobre ti e idear quién sabe que cosas con otros idiotas como él, era suficiente para rebasar el vaso de su escasa paciencia.

–Tú...– gruñó, temblando de rabia y fulminándolo con la mirada de tal forma, que Draco sólo retrocedió un paso antes de poder pensar nada–... Tú... Maldito purista hipócrita– el dolor en los ojos platino del rubio le fue notorio, pero indiferente en ese instante, estaba demasiado furiosa–. ¡Eres un maldito infeliz asqueroso!

La confusión en la mirada del rubio pareció tan real, que aquella estúpida máscara de inocencia sólo logró darle más rabia aún.

–¿Qué te pasa, preciosa?– preguntó, intentando guardar la calma, y aquel maldito apodo sólo consiguió empujarla hasta ese momento en que no le importó nada, ni las miradas extrañadas e incómodas de sus compañeros, ni su profesionalismo como docente, ni mucho menos su imagen. Lo único que de verdad le importaba era el fuerte ardor que cubría su puño de pura rabia.

Estaba segura de que el golpe que le dio a Draco se había oído por todo el castillo, o al menos la marca roja de su mano que comenzaba a formarse en su mejilla así lo ameritaba, pero no se quedó a comprobarlo, sino que se marchó de allí corriendo antes de que cualquiera pudiera ver las lágrimas de vergüenza, frustración y dolor brotar de sus ojos, sobre todo aquel rubio que la llamaba desde la sala de profesores.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sofocó un grito de rabia, que se volvió un gruñido ahogado. Ahora no sólo sentía rabia y dolor, sino que acababa de potenciar la vorágine de malas sensaciones con la vergüenza que le provocaba su accionar.

¿Abofetearlo frente a sus compañeros y huir en horario de trabajo? Por favor ¿Por qué no se había echado a llorar como una niña haciendo un berrinche allí mismo para completarlo? Esperaba que nadie hiciera algún comentario al respecto el lunes. Ya se las arreglaría para explicarle a McGonagall su comportamiento.

* * *

Bueno, me llevó una absurda cantidad de tiempo el continuar con esta pequeña historia, paro aquí esta la segunda de tres partes. Espero que la disfruten y, nuevamente, me disculpen por haber prácticamente destrozado todo cuanto sea canon respecto a las personalidades de Draco y Hermione, simplemente no puedo resistirlo.

Antes de irme, quiero dedicarle esta continuación a Natalys, que me alentó con una dulce queja a continuar de una vez y amablemente me ayudó a corregir unos cuantos detalles. ¡Eres asombrosa linda!

Bien, me despido por ahora.

Besos y Abrazos.

Mangetsu Youkai.


	3. No Saques Conclusiones Apresuradas

_**No Saques Conclusiones Apresuradas**_

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, haciéndole consciente del frío gélido que le calaba hasta los huesos por causa de la intensa tormenta que se había desatado sobre Londres hace menos de una hora y que, por la furia de la lluvia y el fuerte vendaval que golpeaba al otro lado de los cristales de la ventana del baño, parecía no querer cesar en breve.  
Ignoró la forma en que sus dientes comenzaron a castañar entre ellos y se acercó temblando a la ducha, dispuesta a tratar de olvidar sus problemas con un buen baño caliente.  
Mientras dejaba fluir el agua fría de la ducha comenzó a desnudarse, estremeciéndose a cada segundo y maldiciendo la forma en que su húmedo jean no quería apartarse de sus piernas congeladas. Tenía tanto frío que se sentía como si pequeñas agujas se clavaran en su piel congelada y una ligera incomodidad comenzó a originarse en su estómago.  
Cuando el vapor comenzó a empañar el cristal de la ventana y el espejo, no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse al hirviente chorro de la ducha. Soltó al menos tres maldiciones diferentes en lo que regulaba la temperatura del agua, pero por más veloz que fuera, de todas formas terminó con una atractiva marca rojiza en la piel de su nalga izquierda, justo donde había recibido de lleno el agua.  
Ahogó el leve escozor que sentía en el agua aún caliente de la regadera, temblando por el contraste de las temperaturas con su cuerpo entumecido. La tina gigantesca estaba junto a la ducha, separada por una pared más bien fina cuya única función era la de llevar las cañerías que le brindaban agua a la tina. La ducha era separada del resto de la habitación por una mampara de cristal con una superficie irregular. Tal vez fuera un poco reveladora en realidad, pero al vivir completamente sola, no era algo en lo que pensara muy seguido.  
Tampoco lo hizo en aquella ocasión, estaba muy ocupada fingiendo que era agua de la ducha lo que caía desde sus irritados ojos y fluía por su rostro. Acabó por negar con la cabeza y tomar el champú de la repisa que había en el pequeño rectángulo de ducha. Buscó relajarse un momento masajeándose en círculos el cuero cabelludo mientras dejaba que el agua caliente destensara uno a uno cada músculo de su cuerpo.  
Y, aunque por lo general un buen masaje, agua caliente, y el delicioso aroma a jazmín de su línea de productos para el cabello y jabón corporal solían tranquilizarla de forma más que eficaz, en esta ocasión sus nervios estaban demasiado alterados y ella muy cansada para esforzarse en ignorarlos. Sencillamente ¿Qué importancia tenía? Si bien nada cambiaría si ella se echaba a llorar y esa noche se entregaba a un leve momento de rabia y depresión, tampoco lo haría si mantuviera la calma y fingiera que nada le estaba pasando.  
Respiró hondo, tratando de empujar un poco de calma de igual manera dentro de ella. Sin embargo, acabó sollozando por unos minutos más.  
Salió de la ducha cuando estuvo satisfecha, más calma y libre de rastros de acondicionador en el cabello. Tomó una toalla de color ocre que colgaba de un gancho en la pared y con ella se envolvió el cuerpo, antes de volver a tomar una toalla más pequeña del mismo color y utilizarla para desempañar el cristal del baño.  
Volvió a observarse en el espejo, notando que su estado no era muy diferente al que tenía al llegar a la casa. Tal vez un poco menos demacrado, ya no parecía a punto de morir por una hipotermia y el color había regresado a sus labios, que lucían ahora algo rojizos por el llanto y el agua caliente.  
Sus ojos estaban irritados, pero no tanto como hubiera esperado. Su cabello escurría cantidades copiosas de agua sobre sus hombros desnudos, y se apresuró a envolverlo, recordando que sólo ella limpiaría luego los desastres que causaba en el baño.  
Mientras se frotaba con fuerza el cabello, buscando secarlo con rapidez, se dio cuenta de que el baño estaba inundado en un vapor que le hacía sentir húmeda e incómoda. En cualquier ocasión habría abierto la ventana del baño, que daba a un pequeño balcón, para limpiar el aire a su alrededor, pero si llegaba a hacer aquello, estaba segura de que agua de las proporciones de Támesis ingresaría a su casa.  
La fiereza de la tormenta al otro lado del cristal le hizo recordar que necesitaba una red flu en su hogar. Por lo general siempre llegaba a una chimenea cercana allí que se escondía en el interior de un café muggle atendido por una maga amiga. Hasta ahora nunca había tenido problema usándolo, pero era obvio que nunca había tenido una situación como aquella, mucho menos con una terrible tormenta desatándose sobre la ciudad.  
Con un suspiro alejó la toalla de su cabello y no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver la forma en que su cabello, de por si rebelde, se inflaba un poco por la fricción. Abrió el botiquín y tomó de entre medicamentos, pastas dentales de repuesto y algunos maquillajes la crema que utilizaba para tratar de controlar de alguna forma su alocado cabello.  
Mientras peinaba su cabello con sus dedos cubiertos por aquel producto, ensortijando algunos mechones al rededor de su rostro, pensó que en realidad su cabello no era tan espantoso como ella siempre había creído.  
 _"Te lo dije, preciosa"_ por algún motivo, la voz de Draco resonó en su cabeza ante aquella aceptación de su imagen. Puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de reprimir el impulso de sonreír al recordar cada ocasión que él remarcaba una y otra vez una belleza que ella no veía.  
A pesar de sus esfuerzos, luego de un segundo pensando en el mago, el espejo le devolvió la imagen de una chica sonrojada, con una bella sonrisa y jugueteando de forma algo tonta con su cabello. Diablos, hasta sus ojos parecían más brillantes y menos rojizos que hace un momento de sólo pensar en Draco.  
Draco...  
Justo cuando sus ojos ardieron levemente por la necesidad de volver a llorar, decidió que pensar en Draco era un arma de doble filo muy peligrosa.  
Dispuesta a ignorar todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el Slytherin, terminó de secarse el cuerpo con la toalla parda que le envolvía y se dirigió a la habitación, alborotándose un poco el cabello por pura costumbre.  
Justo cuando encendió el interruptor de la luz, un cegador destello blanco al otro lado de la ventana le hizo cubrirse el rostro por acto reflejo, seguido de un estruendo poderoso como el rugir de un dragón, pero intensificado por mil, que le indicó que el rayo había caído a una distancia espeluznantemente cercana.  
Un instante después, la luz de su habitación se extinguió por completo, al igual que cualquier rastro de luz del otro lado de la ventana.  
Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, un apagón.  
Suspiró con resignación y, a ciegas, se dedicó a buscar su varita en el bolso que había lanzado sobre la cama con furia hace una hora y media. Encontró su bruñida y sedosa textura en el fondo del bolso, luego de insultar un momento el resto del contenido de la cartera.  
Con facilidad la empuñó, en un acto tan natural como parpadear o caminar, y susurró un _Lacarnum Inflamarae_ antes de dirigirse a las velas que había distribuidas por los muebles de su habitación y que, por lo general, utilizaba para perfumar un poco el lugar.  
Cuando la última vela estuvo encendida, desprendiendo un suave y para nada invasivo aroma a cítricos, deshizo el hechizo y se dedicó a buscar algo con lo cual vestirse. La verdad es que tenía muy pocas ganas de esmerarse por ponerse algo y aún menos ganas de preocuparse por la ropa, así que solamente tomó un conjunto de ropa interior azul oscuro, uno de sus pocos conjuntos que portaban encaje, y se acercó al salto de cama de seda que Ginny le había regalado hace menos de un año, de un tono muy similar, aunque algo mas claro que su ropa interior.

Mientras se colocaba la braga, escuchó un pequeño maullido molesto de Neptuno, y por un segundo se sintió culpable de no haberlo alimentado cuando llego. Había estado muy alterada.  
Respiró hondo por quinta vez en la última media hora al recordar a Draco. Se quedó mirando el colchón, donde el salto de cama la esperaba perfectamente liso, de un bellísimo color azul. Sólo se lo había puesto en una ocasión, notando de inmediato que era demasiado corto y apretado como para moverse con él, pero claro, no era como si estuviera hecho para dormir. Todavía se ruboriza a cada vez que recordaba la insinuación que llevaban las palabras de Ginny cuando se lo dio.  
 _"También es un regalo para él, ¿Sabes?"_ había dicho, y eso que ni siquiera sabía aún que él no era otro más que Draco Malfoy.  
Ahora, se preguntaba si alguna vez le podrían dar uso.  
El pensamiento le retrotrajo de inmediato a la conversación que había oído entre Draco y los otros profesores de la escuela, y sus pómulos ardieron ante el recuerdo de su reacción y la bofetada que le dio a Draco.  
¿Se habría precipitado? ¿Debería haber dejado que le explicara la situación? De sobra ya sabía que había actuado de forma infantil, pero se justificaba ¿No?  
Claro que sí. ¿Con que derecho Draco hablaba con otros sobre su falta de iniciativa sexual? Como si sus compañeros de trabajo necesitaran otra confirmación de cuan frígida y mojigata era ¡Por Merlín!  
Pero, tal vez había malinterpretado toda la conversación. Después de todo, era ella la que no tenía derecho a escuchar una conversación ajena y mucho menos darse el lujo de sacar conclusiones sobre algo que había oído por la mitad.  
Gruñó, frotando su sien con las yemas de sus dedos y tomando el salto de cama con su mano libre. No estaba acostumbrada a batallar consigo misma de esa forma, siempre solía tener sus ideas claras. Si seguía contradiciéndose así su cabeza iba a explotar.  
Sus pies comenzaron a resentir el prolongado contacto con el frío suelo de baldosas blancas, que casi se sentía como si le mordiera la planta de los pies, así que se enfocó en terminar de vestirse y meterse de una vez a la cama.  
Pero como el universo nunca se pondría a su favor, oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse con fuerza, haciéndole dar un gritito de sorpresa cuando la voz de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento irrumpió en el lugar.  
–Hermione, tenemos que hablar...– por la forma en que la voz del rubio perdió fuerza por un segundo, podía apostar que se encontraba tan sorprendido como ella en ese momento, lo que le recordó, madre santa, que estaba estaba semi desnuda frente a él.  
De inmediato sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo corría hacia sus mejillas.  
–¡D-Draco!– exclamó, aferrándose al salto de cama con ambas manos y poniéndoselo con rapidez inhumana, olvidando el sostén – ¿C-cómo entraste?  
–Con un _Alohomora_ – dijo con simpleza, con una voz demasiado calmada para el carácter explosivo del que la castaña estaba haciendo gala en ese momento.  
Jaló con fuerza el nudo del cinturón de su salto de cama, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haberse tomado el tiempo de buscar su confiable albornoz del tendedero donde lo había dejado en la mañana.  
–¿Y que se supone que haces aquí?– gruñó la pregunta, sin dignarse a mirarlo mientras lo preguntaba. La verdad es que no quería que él descubriera sus ojos rojizos o sus labios aún hinchados por el llanto. Aunque, tal vez, no quería verle a los ojos y sentirse tonta por haberle golpeado o descubrir como su enojo desaparecía de un plumazo con una sola mirada.  
–¿Qué crees que hago?– el oír por fin un poco de enojo en la voz del Slytherin no le regocijó tanto como hubiera esperado, pero no estaba para nada dispuesta a ceder un ápice en aquella discusión –. Te llame casi cien veces y mínimo te deje cincuenta mensajes. Y ni siquiera me contestaste uno.  
Se cruzó de brazos, reprimiendo el impulso de ruborizarse por su actitud infantil. Debía mantenerse enojada, pero sabía que no le sería fácil.  
–¿No se te paso por la mente que, si no te contestaba, era porque no quería hablar contigo?– preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta a la pregunta en verdad.  
Le oyó gruñir a sus espaldas, y casi pudo imaginárselo pasando sus manos por su cabello con frustración.  
Luego de un segundo, un suspiro cansado llenó la habitación.  
–Hermione, me insultaste y abofeteaste sin darme ninguna razón. Quiero saber qué demonios fue lo que pasó– pidió, con una calma que en verdad no sentía.  
Hermione soltó una risa seca e irónica, antes de mirarle por sobre el hombro. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, goteando aún gordas gotas de agua sobre el suelo, que comenzaban a formar un pequeño charco bajo sus pies. Empuñaba su varita en la mano derecha, que aún tenía la estrella brillante del _Lumus_ en la punta. No tardó en darse cuenta de que se había guiado por la casa a oscuras con ella.  
–¿Por qué no haces memoria?– ofreció, desdeñosa, mientras volvía a darle la espalda. No quería sentir pena por su estado–. Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá un motivo perfecto.  
Oyó sus pasos sobre el frío suelo y se puso en guardia de inmediato.  
–Lamento informarte que mis habilidades de adivinación no están al nivel de tus expectativas sobre mi, porque no tengo ni idea de qué demonios puedes estar hablando, Hermione– dijo, con voz ronca y entre dientes. La aludida se estremeció por puro acto reflejo al oír aquel tono –. Estaba hablando tranquilamente con mis compañeros cuando llegaste con Neville y me golpeaste. Hace años tenías un motivo con fundamento, pero ahora no tengo idea de qué carajo pasó.  
Y el muy desgraciado se daba el lujo de alegar demencia. Pues se iba a enterar, a Hermione Granger no se la toma por idiota dos veces seguidas.  
–¡Exacto! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre hablar de esas cosas con nuestros colegas?!– explotó por fin, girándose hacia él con los ojos ardiendo en rabia.  
Los ojos plateados del rubio se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, un segundo antes de que el reconocimiento brillara en su mirada.  
–¿Nos escuchaste?  
–Estaba llegando cuando los oí– confesó, tamborileando con impaciencia sus dedos en el brazo contrario, manteniéndolos cruzados.  
Se sintió extrañada al ver algo muy parecido a desilusión y pena en los ojos del rubio, pero no pudo estar segura, ya que acto seguido los apartó, clavando su mirada en el piso. Sin embargo, la alzó un momento después, frunciendo el ceño.  
–¿Tanto te molestó?– la pregunta enfrascaba toda la molestia y el dolor que podía ver en su mirada, y no supo exactamente con qué criterio estaría juzgando Draco la situación.  
Resopló, indignada, sintiendo como su enojo crecía un poco más, si es que eso era posible.  
–¿Qué si me molestó?– otra pregunta irónica fluyó de sus labios, antes de que su tono subiera dos octavas más –¡Claro que me molestó! ¡Si no te parezco suficiente, si no te complazco, si no puedes esperar hasta que me sienta cómoda, maldición, sólo déjame! ¡Sólo vete con cualquier mujer que tenga las piernas más fáciles y no sea una frígida como yo! ¡Pero no te dediques a hablar de ello con tus amigos, por que no es como si yo te estuviera obligando a quedarte o algo así, Draco!  
No necesitaba verse en el espejo para saber que estaba roja como un tomate y que tenía una expresión aún menos atractiva que la de una mandrágora. Sin embargo, un arraigado sentimiento de horror la invadió al sentir de nuevo su rostro húmedo con la tibieza de unas lágrimas traicioneras. Se apresuró a secarlas, maldiciendo esa manía que tenía de llorar cada vez que discutía con sus sentimientos en conflicto. Era mil veces más sencillo discutir con un purista sobre la importancia de los Sangre Sucia, que hacerlo con el hombre del que estabas enamorada.  
Miró de reojo a Draco, y se sintió descolocada al ver la sorpresa y extrañez en su mirada, junto con cierta preocupación que le hizo avergonzarse aún más.  
–Hermione... ¿De qué estás hablando?– la sincera confusión en su voz y su mirada le hizo dar un gruñido de frustración.  
¿Cómo rayos podía parecer tan inocente?  
–¡Dijiste que de esta noche no me dejabas pasar, Malfoy!– exclamó, está vez ruborizándose no sólo por la rabia, sino también por el significado que aquellas palabras traían consigo.  
El rubio parpadeó, descolocado, antes de llevarse una mano al rostro y ocultar algo que parecía una sonrisa, aunque no pudo estar segura. Acto seguido, inhaló hondo y suspiró luego de un segundo.  
Hermione esperó, recelosa, a que volviera a hablar. Se sorprendió un poco cuando se acercó hasta quedar a menos de un metro de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Algo nerviosa le mantuvo la mirada, sintiendo aún, para su gran humillación, las mejillas y pestañas húmedas. Draco la miraba con cierto atisbo de algún sentimiento que no supo identificar en sus ojos de mercurio, aunque el resto de su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo.  
Rebuscó en su bolsillo con una lentitud que desesperó a la Gryffindor por un momento, antes de sacar su mano y el objeto que había buscado en su interior.  
Hermione jadeó.  
–Me refería a esto– la voz del mayor parecía calma, pero en ese último año Hermione había aprendido a leer con facilidad las emociones en su tono. Draco estaba nervioso, y por la forma en que susurró la frase, no era un pequeño nerviosismo.  
Y es que, si la cajita de brillante terciopelo negro era lo que ella creía, tenía un motivo perfecto para estar nervioso.  
–Draco ¿Q-qué es...?– ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta, más nerviosa y desorientada que él.  
–No tengo ninguna duda, en este año ya me has mostrado lo mucho que quiero estar a tu lado– susurró, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, la plata profunda sobre el cálido oro–. Pero quedas tú, quería darte esto para que fueras libre de tomar una decisión sin que dudes de mis sentimientos. Te quiero junto a mi. ¿Me quieres tú?  
Con la mente en blanco, Hermione llevó sus ojos perplejos desde la pequeña cajita cerrada hasta los ojos del rubio y de vuelta unas diez veces. Abrió la boca para decir alguna cosa, pero decidió volver a cerrarla al no encontrar su voz por ningún lado.  
Cuando por fin reaccionó a lo que estaba sucediendo, llevó ambas manos hasta su rostro y ahogó un gritito vergonzoso, con sus ojos fijos en los del Slytherin, quien acabó por sonreír con ternura al ver la reacción de la castaña.  
–¿Eso es un sí o...?– no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que una dulce, ruborizada y llorosa mata de salvajes cabellos castaños se lanzó en su cuello en un fuerte abrazó.  
Sonriendo de oreja a oreja y algo ruborizado, Draco envolvió el cálido cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos, sintiendo como una mezcla entre un sollozo ahogado y una risita avergonzada fluía cercana a su oído.  
No pudo reprimir una ronca y cálida risa de felicidad al sentir como los suaves labios de ella recorrían su cuello húmedo y parte de su cabello aún goteante. Por un momento se preocupó de estar arruinando el bello salto de cama que cubría a su maga, pero su preocupación se esfumó en un segundo al sentir como la tibia boca de Hermione se apoderaba de la suya, con vigor y calor, dejándole ver que él no era el único que se sentía como si acabará de tomar café hecho de rayos de sol y luna, como si flotara en una nube con aroma a jazmín, o como si estuviera a punto de saltar desde el acantilado más alto del mundo sin ningún tipo de temor.  
No podía tener miedo, o estar enojado, cuando esos labios tan dulces se presionaban sobre los suyos como si no hubiese mañana, acercándolo con sus manos tibias que se sentían de maravilla en su frío cuello o apretando su cuerpo cálido y suave contra el suyo congelado.  
Cuando Hermione trató de alejarse, sólo la dejo recuperar oxígeno por un segundo, antes de volver a unir sus bocas, aferrándose a esa cintura de curvas peligrosas y alzándola un poco del suelo. ¿De verdad era posible tener un rayo de sol en su interior? ¿O volverse una brisa etérea de la nada? Por que si no era eso, no sabía que podía ser ese calor o esa sensación de ser más ligero que el aire.  
Los labios de Hermione, su cuerpo, su adictivo sabor a café y alguna cosa dulce que era muy de ella, su aroma a jazmín. Todo en ella era una invitación a la locura, pero no a la locura del simple acto sexual, sino a la locura de reír sólo por que sus ojos se descubrieron mirándose, de abrazarla de la nada al verla demasiado lejos, de tomarla en la sala de la casa y bailar sin que oyeran música a su alrededor, o lavar platos con ella sólo por tener una excusa para estar más tiempo juntos.  
Si lo que sentía desde hace un año no podía ser llamado locura, definitivamente él no había vivido nada y no tenía la más mínima experiencia en el mundo, porque en todos los años de su juventud, o de cualquier época de su vida, nada, nada en absoluto, podía compararse con estar enamorado de Hermione.  
Ella jadeó y Draco se obligó a alejarse para dejarla respirar. Sonrió al ver la inmensa ternura y felicidad en sus ojos castaños y llorosos, y no se molestó en esconder los mismos sentimientos en su mirada. Quería que lo viera todo, que no le quedara una sola duda.  
–Te amo – susurró, aún con resquemor de los nervios, pero lleno de convicción. Tal vez fuera pronto, pero no había nada tan cierto en el mundo como sus sentimientos por ella.  
Y, por la forma en que su sonrisa se amplió hasta casi parecer dolorosa, Hermione también lo sabía.  
–Yo también te amo– confesó, roja como un tomate. Acto seguido, llena de energía de repente, volvió a lanzarse a sus labios, sorprendiéndolo, aunque la recibió de buena gana. Arqueó las cejas al sentir los blancos dientes de la castaña jalar juguetonamente de su labio inferior, antes de succionarlo con suavidad entre sus labios.  
Cuando se alejó, sentía un leve escozor en su labio inferior. Aunque eso no impidió que una sonrisa divertida se deslizara por su rostro.  
–Creo que tendríamos que pelear más seguido– comentó, con júbilo, antes de hincarse en el suelo con una rodilla.  
Hermione se consideró algo tonta por emocionarse aún mas por verle en aquella postura. Sin embargo, eso no desaceleró el frenesí de los latidos de su corazón.  
Oh bueno, en el fondo siempre fue una romántica.  
–¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hermione Granger?– preguntó, sin poder evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja por la emoción.  
Puesto que el suelo estaba mas frío que el resto de su cuerpo, si es que eso era posible, fue un alivio que ella asintiera casi de inmediato, de seguro porque su voz no estaba en condiciones de expresar sus ideas por ella en ese momento.  
Se puso de pie con una elegancia innata, pues el nerviosismo que embargaba cada fibra de su ser no le hubiera permitido verse tan galante de haber sido forzada. Abrió la fina cajita negra, revelando un anillo plateado con una hermosa gema color jade el la cima y miles de detalles más en él que no llegó a notar en su emoción. Aún con lo poco que sabia de joyería, estaba segura de que ese anillo no podía ser considerado menos que exquisito. Y con seguridad valdría más de lo que ella nunca ganaría en un año.  
Su propia insignificancia cayó con el peso de una roca sobre ella. Y eso que se prometió nunca dejarse llevar por las cosas materiales.  
–Draco, yo...  
Antes de que Hermione dijera alguna incoherencia o comenzara a infravalorarse de nuevo, el rubio tomo su mano izquierda con dulzura y una suavidad extraordinaria, como si temiera que cualquier movimiento brusco la hiciera desaparecer entre sus dedos, y, tomando el anillo que había sacado previamente de la caja, deslizó con suavidad la joya por su delicado dedo anular, un poco divertido al ver como sus uñas estaban por completo libres de esmalte alguno y algo mordisqueadas.  
La estrechó con firmeza contra él, quedándose ambos en esa posición por un buen rato. Draco suspiró al saber que todo había sido aclarado ya, sorprendido de que su alivio fuera tan grande; en verdad había creído por un momento que había hecho algo malo sin siquiera notarlo y que Hermione no volvería a hablarle. Era curioso que apenas en ese instante notara lo aterrado que había estado por perder a Hermione.  
Porque, sin ánimo de bromear, esa bofetada había sido digna de un rompimiento inigualable... Lo que le recordaba que la Gryffindor no podía salir de allí sin un poco de su socarronería gratuita.  
–Oh amor– murmuró con voz dulce y baja a su oído, alejándose apenas lo suficiente para poder ver los brillantes y alegres ojos de la castaña–, después de tantos años, aún conservas el derechazo del que me enamoré.  
El efecto fue instantáneo apenas aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. El bello rubor que cubría los pómulos con delicadeza se extendió como un incendio al resto de su rostro, y la hermosa sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perlados dientes desapareció por completo. La pura alegría en su mirada se desintegró en un parpadeo, dejando lugar al horror de aquel que recuerda que ha hecho algo terrible.  
Luego de un segundo, ya se estaba cubriendo el rostro con ambas manos y tratando de alejarse de él. Cosa que, claro, no permitiría bajo ningún contexto.  
–Maldición– le oyó gemir, y aunque su voz sonó amortiguada, no necesitó esforzarse para detectar el abrumador tono de vergüenza en ella–. Draco, lo siento tanto.  
–Créeme, más lo sentí yo– bromeó, resistiendo el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos de nuevo. Una Hermione avergonzada y tímida era algo demasiado extraño y hermoso como para no disfrutarlo plenamente.  
Ella ahogó un gemido bochornoso. Se había olvidado completamente de la escena que había montado en la escuela. ¿Qué si alguien le preguntaba el por qué de su reacción? ¿Con qué cara podría ver a sus compañeros el lunes? Con un demonio ¿Con qué cara podría ver a Draco a los ojos ahora?  
–No es gracioso– sollozó de forma lastimera, apenas descubriendo sus ojos apenados. Draco no pudo evitar compararla con una cachorrita que acababa de ser regañada–. Dios, Draco, no sé en qué estaba pensando.  
El Slytherin asintió, arqueando las cejas en un gesto condescendiente.  
–Ahí estamos de acuerdo– comenzó, deslizando sus manos de sus hombros hasta sus brazos, ignorando como el cuerpo de ella se emocionaba por aquel firme y cálido contacto– ¿Se puede saber en qué rayos estabas pensando? Ya que, por lo que acabo de oír, no estábamos para nada en la misma charla, Hermione.  
Con seguridad, si su corazón no se había detenido por completo, había estado muy cerca al oír la pregunta de Draco. Volvió a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo sus oídos a punto de estallar, pero para su desgracia un par de grandes y firmes manos tomaron las suyas y las retiraron con delicadeza, dejándole apreciar mejor su rostro bermejo.  
Rio entre dientes, enternecido, al ver que ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Sólo para avergonzarla más, aferró su cintura con uno de sus brazos y la estrechó contra él, riendo de nuevo al oírla jadear de sorpresa, con su ardiente rostro a unos centímetros del suyo.  
Sin embargo, ni siquiera así abrió los ojos. Y la imagen le era tan malditamente tierna, que no pudo resistir la tentación de abochornarla un poco más.  
–¿Cómo fue que dijiste? ¿Maldito purista hipócrita?– comenzó, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, memorizando. Hermione abrió los ojos y le miró horrorizada, recordando la ira que había sentido al decir aquello-. Si mal no recuerdo, también me llamaste bastardo... Ah, y lo mejor fue cuando me dijiste que me buscara a una mujer de piernas más fáciles.  
Hermione jadeó, llena de horror, y acto seguido bajo la mirada, con los ojos nuevamente cerrados y mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior.  
–Oh, y también recuerdo ese bello momento en que me ofreciste dulcemente que me fuera a la m...  
–¡No dije eso!– exclamó, roja cual luz navideña, cortando la frase del rubio y maldiciendo la calidez de la carcajada que soltó–. Yo... Draco, lo siento, ¿Si? Aunque estés bromeando, no tuve por qué decirte todo eso, y sé que en el fondo herí tus sentimientos– suspiró, llevando una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y acariciando las aún húmedas hebras de su cabello en busca de tranquilizarse. De repente, la seriedad parecía haber regresado al aire a su alrededor, haciendo difícil encontrar las palabras correctas–. Lamento haberte dicho que te fueras, no estaba pensando, yo no me imagino estar sin ti ya, es sólo que...– tragó saliva, sintiendo el peso de la mirada del Slytherin sobre ella. Sus manos temblaban de forma vergonzosa, así que trató de apartarlas de la vista del mayor, dejándolas caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Respiró hondo, dándose valor para continuar–... Es sólo que... Sé que tú ya has tenido relaciones, sé que es una necesidad natural para los humanos y sé que nunca me lastimarías, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo... Yo... Aunque escribo todo el tiempo sobre esto, no creo que este lista. No quiero que te vayas, p-pero...  
El suave rose de las yemas de sus dedos tibios sobre sus ardientes mejillas detuvieron el discurso de Hermione, alzando su rostro y obligándole a abrir sus ojos. Parte de su humillación desapareció cuando su mirada cayó sobre la tierna y masculina sonrisa del rubio, siempre asediada por hoyuelos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la dulzura de los iris color plata, no pudo evitar encogerse un poco en su sitio, nerviosa.  
–Hermione, tú no entiendes mucho de esta situación al parecer– murmuró cerca de sus labios, con voz tan cariñosa, que ella ni siquiera se cuestionó si eso era una ofensa a su inteligencia o no. Suspiró extasiada cuando sus cálidas manos envolvieron con gentileza su rostro–. Aún cuando ya tenga experiencia y no pueda evitar sentirme ansioso con la idea de hacerte el amor, aún si quieres esperar a que nos casemos, o más incluso, yo esperaré sin problema alguno, porque se trata de ti, ¿Entiendes?– rio un poco ante la mirada sorprendida de la maga, y la forma en que sus labios se separaron, estupefacta. Enternecido, depositó un dulce beso en su frente antes de continuar, sintiendo la piel arder bajo sus labios–. Sé que crees que no me obligas a quedarme a tu lado, pero ¿Realmente crees que puedo tratar de marcharme y vivir sin ti, así como si nada? Te subestimas demasiado, Hermione.  
La castaña clavó sus ojos en él, sorprendida por sus palabras y sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían como si hubiera un par de brasas bajo su piel. Luchó por un momento con el impulso de sonreír, pero muy a su pesar, acabó esbozando una de las sonrisas más tontas y enamoradas que nunca hubiera dado, siendo correspondida de inmediato por el rubio.  
Ayudándose de las manos que sostenían su rostro, Draco la acercó a él con gentileza, apoderándose de sus labios con ternura, pero aún así tomándola por sorpresa. Pudo sentir como el delicado cuero de ella se estremecía, antes de que un cálido suspiro se derritiera sobre sus labios y ella aceptara el beso de buena gana. Cuando los brazos de Hermione se aferraron a su cuello, él envolvió su cintura con un fuerte brazo, al tiempo que sostenía su fina espalda con la otra mano. El recuerdo de esa rozagante piel, tersa y tentadora, y su femenina silueta que logró descubrir por un momento cuando entró de golpe a la habitación le asaltó de repente, e inconscientemente la estrechó más hacia él.  
Besó con hambre cada centímetro de esos dulces labios, con una lentitud tal que obligaba a ambos a sentir cada minúsculo movimiento, cada dulce temblor en la respiración del otro y la incipiente humedad que se deslizaba en el beso. Cuando los perlados dientes de Draco se cerraron con delicadeza sobre labio inferior, Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba en respuesta, y cuando fue su tibia lengua la que recorrió sus labios entreabiertos, cierto sentimiento de urgencia le hizo gemir sobre la boca del Slytherin.  
Los fuertes brazos de Draco la aferraron con mayor fuerza, causando una presión que no llegaba a incomodarla, antes de deslizar con agilidad devastadora su lengua dentro de sus labios. Cuando ambas entraron en contacto, un cosquilleo desconcertante recorrió su cuerpo entero, provocando que sus pezones se irguieran bajo la tela de su salto de cama.

Se ruborizó, avergonzada por la reacción de su cuerpo, aunque pronto esa vergüenza se vio aplacada, siendo distraída por la mano que se deslizaba desde sus caderas hasta su cuello, lento, muy lento, enviando mensajes confusos por su vientre y una efímera y peligrosa caricia entre sus pechos, antes de recorrer su cuello y hacerla temblar otra vez.  
Tomó con delicadeza su femenino mentón, acercando su rostro y profundizando el beso, moviendo con destreza su lengua sobre la inexperta de la Gryffindor, demostrando que su agilidad no se limitaba a la arena de duelo. Cuando su cuerpo cálido se pegó al suyo y la suave presión de sus pechos sobre su torso cubierto en ropa húmeda se hizo presente, un grave y gutural gruñido reverberó en su garganta, seguido por un suave jadeo de ella.  
Deseando más, mordió con algo más de agresividad el labio inferior de la castaña, jalando levemente de él, antes de alejarse de esa boca roja y bajar por el fino mentón. Inhaló el dulce aroma a jazmín de su piel, sintiendo su boca hacerse agua, antes de dejar el primer beso como el rose de un par de alas sobre su piel, seguido de una mordida no tan delicada. Cuando Hermione gimió por segunda vez, con un timbre de voz profundo y seductor natural, algo en la mente de Draco hizo corto circuito, y no pudo reprimir su deseo de recorrer por completo ese enloquecedor cuerpo con sus manos, aferrándose a esa cintura de curvas peligrosas y acercándola de tal forma, que cada parte de sus cuerpos entrara en contacto.  
Susurró alguna frase sobre su piel que Hermione no pudo identificar, pero su voz era tan grave, tan oscura y llena de promesas, y la sensación de sus labios calientes sobre su cuello, en contraste con el resto de su piel fría; todo ello era tan devastador, que bien podría estarle llamando sangre sucia de nuevo y no dejaría de parecerle lo más galante del mundo. Sus pezones se irguieron más aún, siendo ya incómodos, cuando la boca ardiente del rubio se aferró a la piel de la hondonada bajo su oído, lamiéndola y succionando como si fuera un sediento que acababa de encontrar el más delicioso oasis, regalándole sensaciones completamente excitantes y nuevas en el proceso.  
–Draco...  
Su cuerpo produjo una sensación muy similar a una descarga eléctrica cuando su nombre surgió de los delicados labios de la castaña, envuelto en aquel tono tan profundo y sensual. Gruñó sobre su cuello, y sintió más que ver como ella arqueaba su espalda en un ofrecimiento involuntario.  
Volviendo a gruñir, de forma más bien animal, tomó ese delicado cuerpo entre sus manos y la giró. No tardó un sólo segundo en volver a acercarla a su pecho, y fue testigo de como todo su ser se tensaba ante la diferencia de temperaturas entre sus cuerpos, sólo para luego relajarse sobre su pecho como si fuera lo más cómodo del mundo. Draco arqueó una ceja, sonriendo juguetón, antes de volver a acercar sus labios al oído de la castaña.  
Sólo para molestarla, exhaló delicadamente su aliento sobre el oído, y pudo ver con deleite como la piel de sus piernas y hombros se erizaba. Tenía una perfecta visión de todo su cuerpo desde allí.  
–Sin embargó, creo que necesito una pequeña recompenza por haberte disculpado tan fácil luego de haberme llamado bastardo –comentó juguetón, mientras le abrazaba por la cintura otra vez, pegando su delicada espalda a su húmedo pecho. Rio cuando la castaña abrió los ojos de par en par en el acto, al tiempo que un furioso rubor se extendía sobre su piel como un fogonazo.  
–¡D-Draco! –exclamó, con la voz repentinamente aguda para su gusto – ¡Acabamos de decir que...!  
–Sé lo que dije, Hermione, pero no puedes matar a un seductor así como así... mucho menos con una presa así frente a él – murmuró, y no necesitó ver su mirada hambrienta, el solo tono de su voz divertida y grave a la vez en su oído fue suficiente para estremecerla. Cuando él rio sensualmente a su oído, supo con horror que lo había notado –. Además, si hacemos estas cosas, te sentirás más cómoda cuando el momento llegue ¿No crees? – ronroneó, y la castaña cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad, cuando le acarició delicadamente la piel del cuello con la punta de su gélida nariz, inhalando con sutileza su aroma.  
La tentación de dejarse llevar era tan poderosa como un imán, y su convicción se tambaleó con fuerza cuando los labios del rubio comenzaron a dejar un camino ascendente desde su hombro, por la curva de su cuello.  
–Aguarda, D-Draco... – le llamó, sin ningún tipo de convicción y con la voz demasiado suave como para parecer una verdadera resistencia. Buscó con desesperación alguna excusa para poner distancia entre ellos, aunque sea un poco, la suficiente para poner la mente en frío y... ¡Eso es! –. D-Draco, te resfriaras, deberíamos secarte... D-Déjame buscarte una...  
–No te preocupes –gruñó sobre su oído, antes de recorrer el laberinto de su oreja con la punta de su lengua, haciéndole jadear, y elevar una de sus manos hasta su mentón, acariciando de camino su sensible piel sobre la fina tela. Por un segundo se percató de que sus manos estaban excepcionalmente calientes en relación a su cuerpo, pero ellas mismas se encargaron de desaparecer cualquier pensamiento coherente –. Entraré en calor de inmediato.  
Ante esa ronca voz, y el mensaje oculto en aquellas palabras, todos sus argumentos y defensas desaparecieron de su mente.  
Los cálidos labios del rubio se deslizaron como fuego sobre la piel de su fino hombro izquierdo, lentos y poderosamente seductores, enviando sensaciones a su cuerpo que nunca antes había experimentado. Todo su ser fue recorrido por un lujurioso cosquilleo ante el aliento de Draco sobre su piel, dejándola más sensible si es que se podía.  
Cuando los largos dedos de su mano libre recorrieron con efímera suavidad la piel desnuda de sus muslos expuesta por el salto de cama, Hermione decidió que aquel juego se estaba volviendo demasiado peligroso.  
–Draco – volvió a llamarlo, aún dentro de la bruma del deseo. Con los ojos cerrados, cada sensación se volvía mil veces más intensa, por ello no pudo evitar jadear de placer cuando los blancos dientes del Slytherin presionaron el lóbulo de su oído, seduciéndola a olvidar cualquier preocupación. La tentación fue inclemente por un segundo, antes de que su raciocinio volviera con fuerza –. Draco, no.  
El aludido gruñó en protesta cuando su curvilíneo y desquiciante cuerpo se escapó de entre sus brazos. La castaña se volteó a encararlo, ruborizada a morir y con la escasa ropa desarreglada. Otro gruñido, gutural y hambriento, reverberó en su garganta cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el hombro desnudo que el salto de cama dejaba a la vista, aún saboreando su exquisito sabor en su paladar y la suave textura de su piel.  
–Hermione... – la llamó, con voz grave y profunda, logrando estremecerla en respuesta, con su cuerpo mucho más receptivo de lo que ella desearía.  
Sus ojos buscaron los del mayor, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas para apaciguar a su pareja. Más, cuando pudieron ver el deseo y el hambre en los dilatados ojos del rubio, junto a una infinita ternura que le hizo ruborizarse, hasta el más básico argumento que había ideado se desvaneció por completo, junto con mucha de su convicción.  
Una parte de su cerebro gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que se alejara de él, que pensara razonablemente, que no le dejara avanzar un paso más en su dirección. Pero la otra parte, la que de verdad deseaba volver a ser envuelta con delicadeza entre sus brazos y besada hasta que su piel estuviera tan sensible que una brisa le hiciera estremecerse, esa parte la acalló por completo cando Draco volvió a acercarse a ella y tomó sus manos con infinita suavidad, aún con aquella mirada apasionada en su rostro. Fue apenas consciente de que le estaba guiando hacia su cama, pero nunca había sido tan indiferente al mundo que la rodeaba como ahora, mientras Draco sonreía de forma ladina pero extrañamente cálida y acecaba su rostro al suyo, sólo para unir sus frentes. Afuera el viento rugía con la fuerza de un huracán, y los rayos parecían dragones en la lejanía; aunque era imposible reparar en ello cuando tenías los ojos de mercurio líquido del rubio comiéndote con la mirada.  
Un breve momento de pánico la asaltó cuando sintió el colchón hundirse bajo su cuerpo y su ser, ser empujado al centro de su amplia cama, pero la sensación se desvaneció cuando los labios de Draco volvieron a apoderarse de los suyos con calma y deseo a la vez, haciéndole vibrar sobre las sábanas blancas y el grueso edredón negro con lunares blancos.  
Hermione fue consciente de la forma en que todo el colchón volvía a hundirse cuando Draco se elevó sobre ella y, aunque él estaba completamente congelado, la presión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo le pareció el contacto más delicioso que nunca hubiera experimentado. Al menos hasta que una de sus manos su aferró con delicada firmeza a su brazo y acercó su muñeca a sus labios.  
Draco se separó de su boca, sonriendo al oírle gemir en protesta, antes de deslizar con delicadeza sus labios por la cara interna de su muñeca, disfrutando por un momento con el simple calor de su piel y la sensación de su acelerado pulso bajo sos labios. Sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre él y le miró por el rabillo del ojo, dedicándole una caída de párpados.  
Un calor ya conocido se extendió por su cuerpo, como un bálsamo sobre su congelada piel, al ver los ojos pardos de la castaña fijos en él, avergonzados, curiosos y excitados, mientras sus labios aún conservaban cierto brillo por la humedad del último beso que habían compartido. De seguro el deseo que aquella imagen provocó en su cuerpo se exteriorizó en sus ojos, porque de inmediato un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Sonrió con diversión y ternura, antes de volver a concentrarse en disfrutar de su suave piel, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos apenados.  
Recorrió con la punta de su lengua las venas apenas marcadas en su muñeca, viéndola temblar cuando comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre ellas. Con calma, permitiendo que sus cuatro sentidos se llenaran de Hermione, ascendió por su brazo, sintiendo sus poros erizados y su piel ardiendo, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Su suave aroma a jazmín era tan femenino y delicado, como si su cuerpo fuera un oasis de primavera y juventud. Vio su rostro ruborizado una vez más, antes de cerrar sus párpados y disfrutar de la sedosa sensación de su piel bajo sus labios, suave aún estando erizada. La sintió temblar con fuerza y jadear, sorprendida, cuando sus labios recorrieron la sensible piel interna de su codo. Rio por su reacción, antes de lamer con lentitud la piel, y la oyó gimotear cuando mordió con delicadeza la zona. El cuerpo de las mujeres estaba lleno de lugares peligrosos y sensores ocultos que podía llevarlas al cielo en un segundo si se utilizaban bien, y él estaba más que dispuesto a recorrerlos todos en el cuerpo de Hermione.  
Cuando sus labios llegaron al fino hombro de la chica, habiendo luchado un poco con la manga asiática del salto de cama en el trayecto, la sintió tensarse en antelación, lo que logró sacarle una risa. Se negó a recorrer una vez más ese enloquecedor cuello de cisne y, en vez de él, optó por alejarse apenas de la sonrosada piel. Abrió los ojos y jaló de la tela, descubriendo así más de la sedosa piel de la castaña. Ella soltó un leve respingo y centró su mirada en los ojos del Slytherin, que la veían con esa desconcertante mezcla de deseo y ternura, dilatados hasta que el mar de plata en ellos se había reducido a una oscura areola. Ante esa mirada, y el tenue rose de las yemas cálidas de sus dedos sobre su sensible piel al deslizar la tela, ella no pudo evitar apartar nuevamente la mirada y morderse el labio, nerviosa.  
Draco sonrió con ternura, no dejando que la tela llegara más allá del inicio de sus pechos, que se elevaban con gracia bajo el satén. La piel de Hermione se veía ruborizada y hermosa a aquella luz, con las velas dibujando hipnóticas sombras sobre su piel con cada vacilación de sus flamas. Sin embargo, ella mantenía su rostro de lado sobre la almohada, avergonzada y sin dirigirle la mirada, algo que definitivamente no iba acorde con su personalidad valiente y orgullosa. Parpadeó un momento, confundido, antes de llevar con lentitud una de sus manos hasta su rostro, apoyándose en la otra, y tomar con delicadeza su mentón para que se girara a verle.  
Ella lo hizo sin más que una leve resistencia, pero tuvo que ser él quien descendiera hasta el nivel de su mirada para verle. Cuando los ojos pardos, casi dorados ante la luz de las velas, se encontraron con los suyos, Draco elevó las cejas con sorpresa. Había esperado encontrarse algo como miedo, enojo o simple vergüenza y, aunque ésta última estaba presente, los ojos dilatados y oscurecidos de la Gryffindor brillaban de una forma que nunca antes había visto: con deseo, con hambre...  
Estaba excitada, y eso la apenaba. No podía evitar sentirse incorrecta al hacer aquellas cosas, y ni siquiera necesitó hacer uso de su legeremancia sobre la chica para saberlo.  
Draco no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente al descubrir lo que sucedía, y por la forma en que ella volvió a bajar los párpados, se sabía descubierta. La ternura volvió a embargarlo, junto a una leve diversión que no pretendía ser burlona. Con calma, deslizó las yemas de los dedos de su mano desde el fino mentón hasta su cuello, recorriendo de nueva cuenta la piel suave y delicada.  
–No estamos haciendo nada malo, preciosa – susurró, bajo y ronco, pero su voz resonó claramente en la habitación. La castaña se ruborizó un poco más y se maldijo. El que Draco hablara abiertamente de ello era un consuelo, sabía que entendía el por qué de su comportamiento, pero también hacía más real su infantil accionar.  
Hermione se estremeció cuando aquellos dedos entraron en contacto con sus clavículas, delineándolas, descubriendo. Un cosquilleo desconcertante le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Draco se inclinó sobre ella y fueron sus labios quienes ocuparon el lugar de sus manos. Suspiró de forma casi imperceptible cuando la mano bajó abierta sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole vibrar aún siendo un contacto efímero, un suave rose sobre su ropa que se sintió como un camino de fuego recorriendo toda su piel desde su pecho hasta su muslo izquierdo, el cual aferró con delicadeza, sintiendo su suave piel.  
Otra vez ese sentimiento de incomodidad trató de abrirse paso por su consciencia, diciéndole que estaba dejándose llevar por donde no había regreso, pero los labios de Draco se encargaron de acallar sus miedos cuando recorrieron con dulce calma su clavícula, exhalando su aliento pesadamente sobre su piel de una forma excitante, para su desconcierto.  
Arqueó su cuello con delicadeza cuando los labios del rubio se ensañaron con la hondonada de su clavícula, enviando un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo cuando gruñó sobre su piel. Sus pezones y muchas otras partes de su cuerpo se alteraron por la falta de contacto entre sus cuerpos, ya que él aún estaba cernido a horcajadas sobre ella. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se pegó al suyo cuando el brazo que lo sostenía envolvió su cintura, y no pudo evitar que el primer gemido de deseo de la noche escapara de su boca; sólo para morir en un leve gimoteo cuando los labios del rubio bajaron por su piel, dejando caer su cálido aliento sobre cada porción de piel descubierta a su alcance. Su consciencia asustadiza desapareció por completo cuando él separó sus piernas con sus rodillas y se acomodó entre ellas, uniendo sus cuerpos más aún y facilitando el agarre de su mano en su muslo.

Sus dientes se cerraron sobre su piel sin llegar a lastimarla, y un suave suspiro escapó de ella al sentir la mano de Draco deslizarse desde su cintura hasta su cadera, elevándola un poco. Abrió los ojos de par en par y gimió queda cuándo percibió la dureza de su erección aún bajo la ropa húmeda y su fina lencería. Draco estaba excitado, y el que fuera por ella era casi como un mal chiste.  
Un muy malo, gran y duro chiste, por cierto.  
Poco pudo volver a pensar en ello cuando la boca del rubio volvió a asaltar su cuello, recorriendo la extensión de su piel con hambre y deseo, sin darle tregua, haciéndole estremecerse de deseo y placer. Cuando su boca se apoderó de la suya, un gemido ronco y caliente reverberó en la garganta del otro, haciendo que otra descarga le recorriera por completo, enroscándose como una serpiente en su vientre bajo y entrepierna.  
El suave cuerpo debajo de él temblaba, expectante a cada caricia, sensible como nunca antes. Sus lenguas peleaban por ver quién dominaría a quien, aunque en algún momento a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle, sólo querían sentirse tanto como fuera físicamente posible.  
De alguna forma, Draco logró alzar sus casi sesenta kilos con la ligereza de una pluma y colocarla sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas y sin cortar en ningún momento el beso. Hermione tembló cuando los tibios dedos del rubio recorrieron su muslo, disfrazando su osadía con una calma que en verdad él no sentía, temblando en su interior al sentir la sedosa piel desnuda bajo el salto de cama.  
Las manos de Hermione temblaron sobre sus hombros, nerviosas y ansiosas ante el contacto. Se sentía como si estuviera de nuevo en alguna de sus clases en Hogwarts, entusiasmada por aprender y deseando cada vez más. Sólo que en vez de pociones y hechizos, su entusiasmo era por aprender todo aquello que Draco quisiera enseñarle y deseando cada vez más de su contacto.  
Se estremeció cuando los largos dedos rozaron con suavidad el borde de sus bragas azules, y un penoso gimoteo escapó de sus labios cuando Draco se alejó de ella, rompiendo el beso y dándole una sonrisa seductora que le cohibió un poco. Le miró a los ojos, descubriéndolos dilatados y juguetones, aunque la ternura no escaseaba en su mirada.  
Draco sabía que había una delgada barrera que separaba un jugueteo del punto en que ya no había retorno, que detenerse le sería casi imposible si seguían un tanto más y, también sabía, que estaban a punto de cruzar.  
Por ello, aún con todo el dolor que le causaba el separarse de aquella hermosa mujer, de sus labios sonrosados y de su suave piel con aroma a jazmín, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo hasta allí.  
Pero claro, se alejaría a su manera...  
Tomó con firmeza sus muslos, sintiéndole dar un leve brinco y soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, para pegar su cuerpo por completo al suyo. Una sorpresiva descarga recorrió hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas al sentir sus suaves y rellenos pechos presionarse sobre el suyo, aunque logró disimular su reacción.  
La miró con intensidad, sonriendo de lado, y Hermione enrojeció más si era posible, dejando sus manos estáticas sobre el húmedo suéter de cuello en v negro que se pegaba a él como una segunda piel por culpa del agua. Se preguntó por un momento si en verdad no hubiera sido mejor para él si le hubiera obligado a secarse.  
Exhaló su aliento lentamente, nerviosa, cuando aquellas manos grandes, calientes y varoniles se aferraron a la parte trasera de sus caderas, elevando su cuerpo un poco más, haciendo casi inexistente cualquier distancia entre ambos. Sus labios rojos estaban a menos de dos centímetros de los suyos, y sus grises ojos parecían una tormenta de deseo y malas intenciones que le hizo vibrar hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. ¿En que momento habría dejado de importarle una mierda lo que pasara luego de aquellos besos sobre su piel? No lo sabía, y no estaba muy segura de que le importara en realidad.  
–¿Quieres que te haga el amor?– preguntó el Slytherin, con voz grave y seductora, tratando de ocultar el anhelo tras aquellas palabras. Esperó con calma la reacción de la castaña; algún salto, un fuerte rubor, y mucho tartamudeo, hasta que le dijera que era una broma y se enfureciera con él.  
Por eso, cuando una ruborizada a más no dar Hermione Granger asintió con un gesto de su cabeza, no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos de par en par y separar sus labios por la sorpresa, teniendo la completa certeza de que se veía como un idiota rematado.  
Ella le mantuvo la mirada, avergonzada y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, mientras él no lograba aceptar que no se lo había imaginado. Cerró la boca y tragó saliva despacio, con pesadez, cuando todo su cuerpo fue consciente de que tenía luz verde para tomar a la castaña y llegar hasta el final con ella. Tembló por completo, recorrido por una onda de calor que le erizó hasta la última hebra de cabello en su nuca, demasiado emocionado por la idea.  
Por un momento sintió como su boca se hacía agua, más aún cuando los cálidos y suaves dedos de la bruja recorrían con delicadeza la base de su cuello y ascendían, haciéndole estremecer y generando que su piel se erizara, expectante, ante el rastro de calor que dejaba allí donde su piel se rozaba. Sus labios se entreabrieron cuando su delicado pulgar rozó su labio inferior; un hormigueo exquisito se extendió por su boca, y atrapó su dedo entre sus labios, ansioso. Hermione gimió cuando él lo recorrió con su lengua en un lento movimiento, sintiendo sus ojos dilatarse al ver la lengua rosácea del rubio recorrer su piel, dejando un rastro de humedad en ella y enviando una descarga eléctrica a través de su cuerpo. Draco gruñó cuando el dulce sonido llegó a sus oídos, deseando hacerla emitir más de aquellos deliciosos gemidos a lo largo de la noche.  
Al menos hasta que la realidad golpeó su persona con la fuerza de una _bludger_ al recapacitar que, mañana, cuando la bruma del deseo desapareciera de los ojos y mente de su prometida, ella se arrepentiría de haber dejado que aquello llegara a más en la primera ocasión. Se sentiría avergonzada y decepcionada de sí misma... y de él, por haber continuado a pesar de que ella no había querido.  
Gruñendo esta vez de frustración, se resignó ante su recientemente adquirida moral y alejó el pulgar de la bruja de sus labios. Vibró cuando la vio acercase a sus labios para besarlo, pero se valió de sus reflejos de buscador para tomarla por sus hombros y detenerla, tratando de ignorar la sedosidad de su piel desnuda bajo sus manos.  
Ella le miró con confusión en sus dilatados ojos, con su rostro ruborizado y deseoso enmarcado por aquellos salvajes y hermosos rizos y bucles color castaño-rojizo. Draco lloriqueó en su fuero interno y maldijo su consciencia, que le impedía continuar.  
–Lo siento, se supone que no iba a presionarte, yo... – suspiró pesadamente, molesto consigo mismo por su falta de voluntad.  
Hizo ademán de apartarse, más se quedó de una pieza cuando los lindos y cálidos labios de la castaña sortearon sus defensas y se apoderaron de los suyos. Su cuerpo se apegó más al suyo, incitante.  
–No me estás forzando – susurró, en un tono tan bajo y sedoso, que el cuerpo del rubio vibró de excitación contra el suyo –. Hagámoslo, por favor.  
Tragó duro una vez más, recorriendo con su mirada incrédula a la mujer frente a él. Sus rosáceas piernas a cada lado de su cadera eran tan tibias y sugerentes, la cintura estrecha y su busto pegado a su pecho, acariciándolo con cada respiración de forma casi imperceptible -aunque para él fuera tan notorio como si le estuvieran apoyando un hierro al rojo vivo sobre la piel-, la tela del salto de cama que él mismo había desacomodado, dándole una vista perfecta de sus exquisitos hombros y el inicio del valle de sus pechos, causándole vértigo y anhelo a la vez. El sensible y hermoso cuello, donde unas cuantas sombras rojizas comenzaban a aparecer; los labios rojizos e hinchados a más no poder, el cabello enmarcando un hermoso y ruborizado rostro.  
Y lo más encantador de todo: sus ojos. Esos ojos dorados con la luz adecuada, brillantes, inteligentes y sagaces, a la vez que tiernos, nerviosos e inocentes. La comunión de sentimientos contradictorios en aquella mirada era algo sobrecogedor, el deseo y la ternura, el amor y la pena.  
Hermione lo arrastraba a la locura con la misma facilidad de sonreírle, maldición, y no sólo en lo físico. Amaba con locura todo en esa mujer; su alegría, su inteligencia, su tolerancia con los alumnos y la ausencia de ésta con él. Amaba incluso su mal genio.  
La amaba, y ella lo amaba a él, al punto de perder la compostura, de olvidar el pasado con una sonrisa y un beso y de verse vulnerable sólo frente a él.  
Y, si se amaban, ¿Ahora por qué era él quien dudaba tanto? Por Merlín, era sólo un hombre, y Hermione todo lo que ni siquiera sabía que quería y necesitaba.  
Sin embargo, antes de dejarse llevar por sus deseos, la miró a los ojos e inhaló aire lentamente, buscando tranquilizarse. El aroma a cítricos y jazmín mezclados inundó sus fosas nasales, embriagándole. A pesar de eso, se obligó a hablar, necesitaba estar seguro de que no forzaría nada.  
–¿Te arrepentirás de esto mañana? – preguntó, luchando por ocultar el anhelo tras sus palabras. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando una férrea seguridad brilló en los ojos de la castaña, pura como el agua. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz baja y sincera.  
–Estoy asustada y muy avergonzada... pero nunca me arrepentiría de hacer esto contigo, Draco – ella sonrió con cierta timidez, antes de elevar sus manos desde su hombro y mentón hasta los rubios y húmedos cabellos, recorriendo su sedosa suavidad con sus dedos, disfrutando de verlo, por una vez, alborotado. Él suspiró profundamente, y ella sonrió ante su dulce mirada –. No hay otra persona con la que pudiera estar así, chico malo.  
Draco rio por el apodo, sintiendo como un cosquilleo ansioso se instalaba con firmeza en su vientre. Aunque la risa murió en sus labios luego de unos instantes, cuando se quedó prendado de esos ojos miel y de toda la ternura que le profesaban... Sin duda, el que Hermione hubiera olvidado todo lo sucedido y, por algún milagro de Merlín, ahora estuviera allí, con él y dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma, era una de las mejores cosas que le pasaron en la vida.  
–Gracias –susurró, y es que no creyó que otra palabra, o un millón de ellas, pudieran hacer justicia a lo que sentía y lo que significaba para él ese momento.  
En el acto un profundo rubor se extendió por el rostro de la joven, a la vez que su tímida sonrisa se dulcificaba. Opinó que las palabras sobraban, por lo que se ayudó de las manos que mantenía en la cabellera rubia del otro para acercarlo más a ella, presionando con dulzura sus labios sobre los rellenos del Slytherin.  
Sintió como un suspiro tembloroso se deslizaba sobre sus labios, antes de que las manos del rubio subieran hasta su cintura y la apegara más a él. El delicioso aroma a madera y granos de café, junto al de tierra mojada, le hicieron temblar contra él, y haciendo alarde de una seguridad que no poseía, sus manos bajaron hasta el cuello en v del húmedo suéter negro que resaltaba la palidez de su piel en contraste. La lengua del rubio recorrió su labio inferior en el momento en que sus manos se aferraron a la húmeda ropa, dándole el único incentivo que necesitaba para jalar de él y deslizarlo hacia arriba. Draco alzó los brazos y dejó la tela resbalarse de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista la también negra camisa que llevaba. Volvió a tomarla entre sus manos antes de unir sus labios, con el deseo ardiendo en su boca.  
La lengua del rubio se apoderó de la suya en breves movimientos, envolviéndola con caricias y enredándolas en húmedos movimientos, instando a la castaña a cooperar. Cuando un dulce gemido se derritió sobre sus labios, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Recorrió con calma el interior de la boca de la joven, sintiéndola temblar sobre él, enviando un estímulo indirecto a su entrepierna y causando que ahora fuera él quien gruñó contra la boca de ella.  
No era la primera vez que compartían un beso de ese tipo; a lo largo de ese año se había encargado de instruirle ampliamente en el arte de los besos y las caricias, desde las más dulces hasta alguna que podría considerarse atrevida, aunque éstas últimas solían quedar sólo en eso: una caricia. Esta vez tenía la posibilidad de hacerle temblar de placer, de mostrarle la gloria a la que sus manos y boca podían elevarla si se le daba la oportunidad... Definitivamente, no habría un solo rincón de la piel de la Gryffindor que no hubiera cobrado vida propia al finalizar la noche.  
La sintió suspirar contra su boca cuando succionó su lengua, y le dio una suave mordida sólo para oír otro de esos sonidos una vez más. Hermione siempre fue buena alumna, obviamente, pero ello no quitaba el hecho de que aún fuera tímida a la hora de entrar en contacto con él... Por eso abrió los ojos de par en par, aún en el beso, cuando la lengua de la castaña empujó la suya y le recorrió la boca con deseo, como una verdadera experta, mientras sus tibios dedos se encargaron de soltar el primer botón de su camisa.  
Gruñó, hambriento, cuando la leona se alejó de él, sonriendo coqueta y con la mirada fija en la suya. Sin embargo, sus ojos tormentosos fueron desviados a esa roja boca cuando la lengua de la chica se deslizó lentamente por los húmedos labios, eliminando desvergonzadamente el exceso de saliva que había dejado su beso, pero dejando un brillo seductor en ellos.  
Hermione sonrió, anotando como una victoria personal la forma en que los ojos del rubio, ahora de un gris oscuro, le recorrieron como si estuviera decidiendo que parte de ella iba a comerse primero. Las manos ásperas y gigantescas se deslizaron hasta sus muslos de nuevo, enviando un cosquilleo atrevido a través de sus muslos y entrepierna, que la obligó a mover sus caderas por la incomodidad -o ansiedad- que le causó la sensación. Sin embargo, al sentir algo firme elevarse bajo su trasero, un cosquilleo fue lo más pequeño que le recorrió. Eso que la había hecho gemir y apresurado a desprender el segundo y tercer botón de la camisa había sido lo más parecido a un _Cruccio_ que hubiera sentido en los últimos seis años, aunque con un tipo por completo diferente de tortura.  
Jadeó, extasiada por la forma en que las manos del rubio la aferraron al percatarse de su reacción, y no pudo evitar el inclinarse a tomar esos labios entre los suyos. Sin embargo, por la forma en que Draco la deboró en cuanto tuvo sus labios al alcance, no parecía ser la única repentinamente ansiosa.  
Sin miramientos, se dedicó a desprender los otros botones de la húmeda camisa y, posicionando sus manos directamente sobre su pecho, comenzó a bajar con lentitud sobre la pálida piel, separándose de sus labios para poder ver las reacciones del otro. El hambre y deseo en los ojos del Slytherin tenían la intensidad de una tormenta, consiguiendo que se sintiera más acalorada a cada segundo que pasaba. Lo miró a los ojos, inescrutable y recibiendo una expresión igual a cambio, salvo por la mirada que gritaba a todas luces todas las cosas que quería hacerle y que ella ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar.  
La piel bajó sus manos pareció subir de temperatura sólo con el rose de sus manos, y los músculos bajo ésta se tensaron cuando sus yemas presionaron con algo de timidez sus pectorales, dudando, antes de apoyar por completo las palmas de sus manos sobre éstos, descendiendo con lentitud, separando la oscura tela de la piel con sus dedos temblorosos. Tragó saliva al sentir los abdominales de Draco ondularse bajo su mano, firmes y marcados, y se preguntó si ese duro cuerpo era producto del _Quidditch_ o de alguna rutina mañanera que ella desconocía.  
Embobada, explorando la textura y dureza bajo sus manos, no fue extraño que diera un gritito de sorpresa cuando una de sus manos tomó la suya y la obligó a presionarla con fuerza sobre la piel pálida y la dura musculatura. Se ruborizó cuando descubrió una ligera capa de vellos sobre su pecho, ahí donde él la guió, antes de llevar esa fina mano a su propio hombro y obligarla a acercarse con la otra. Hermione se extrañó por el gesto, hasta que fue testigo de la forma en que el deseo aumentó poderosamente en sus ojos sólo por su rose. Le oyó gruñir gutural cuando ella hizo además de acercarse a besarlo, y ella le miró desconcertada, deteniéndose en el acto.  
Fue sólo cuando se percató de que su posición le daba un perfecto alcance del inicio de sus pechos que se dio cuenta de sus intensiones... o mejor dicho, lo hizo cuando sus labios comenzaron a besar el inicio del valle de sus pechos.  
Se estremeció al sentir su contacto en aquel lugar por completo inexplorado, y tuvo que llevar ambas manos hasta los anchos hombros del rubio para mantener esa postura medianamente erguida. Gimió cuando las palmas de las manos del rubio, grandes y calientes, se colocaron bajo sus piernas abiertas, esta vez abarcando por completo sus muslos y pegándola más a su duro cuerpo.  
–Draco –jadeó cuando las manos recorrieron su piel, demasiado cerca de su intimidad como para ser indiferente, mientras su boca devoraba su escote y clavículas como si fueran el manjar más delicioso de la historia. Se sonrojó cuando sus dientes se cerraron sobre su piel, sólo para sentir como su cálida lengua dibujaba cálidos circulos sobe la zona mordida, enviando descargas eléctricas por toda su piel y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se mordió el labio al sentir el aliento del mayor sobre uno de sus pezones erectos, antes de que sus labios lo acariciaran sobre la tela, haciéndole gemir de placer y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.  
Casi se le escapa una maldición al sentir las vibraciones de la risa contenida del rubio sobre su sensible piel, expandiéndose como ondas hasta los lugares más ocultos de su cuerpo. Sintió como nuevamente aquella urgencia injustificada se apoderaba de ella, y se apresuró a tomar la manga que aún cubría el brazo derecho, dejando la piel de ese brazo libre con ayuda del rubio. No se dio mucho tiempo para reparar en los poderosos biceps de su brazo, sino que se apresuró a alejar la otra mano de sus piernas, sentándose de nuevo en sus caderas, para poder retirar la manga del otro brazo y poder sentir al fin toda la piel del Slytherin bajo sus manos.  
Sin embargo, Draco la detuvo cuando la tela llegó al antebrazo, tomando con su mano las pequeñas de Hermione, que trataban de destrabar la tela. Ella lo interrogó con la mirada, algo molesta por la interrupción, y sólo fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo cuando le vio desviar la mirada, apenado.  
Oh.  
Merlín, era una estúpida.  
–Yo... Lo siento –se disculpó, avergonzada, alejando sus manos de la tela negra, siendo liberada a la vez por la mano del mayor –. Lo olvidé.  
Draco asintió, creyéndole de inmediato. Hermione sin duda no tenía idea de las dimensiones de su arrepentimiento por lo que tenía en el brazo, pero era también algo incómodo para ella aún después de tanto tiempo.  
–No... está bien – susurró, y Hermione creyó que iba a agregar algo más, pero luego de un segundo sólo le vio suspirar cansino y él mismo alejar la tela de su brazo, posando su mirada sobre la piel marcada de aquella zona. Frunció el ceño, recorriendo con la mirada la calavera y la serpiente que la rodeaba, odiando todos y cada uno de los recuerdos relacionados con ella que mantenía, y que en ese momento inundaban su mente. Fue consciente de la mirada de Hermione sobre ella, y recordó que él nunca había querido mostrársela, aunque en realidad nunca habían hablado de ella. De seguro era la primera vez que la veía tan cercana. Se apresuró a agregar algo, para poder volver más rápidamente a lo que les competía –. Supongo que ella no tiene nada malo, si ignoramos por completo su significado.  
Estaba a punto de ocultar su brazo, o tal vez hacer un _Deletrius_ para no incomodar a la Gryffindor con la imagen de aquella asquerosa marca, cuando de repente un par de dulces y pequeñas manos lo aferraron por su antebrazo y, ante su mirada atónita, llevó su brazo hasta que la marca estuvo a la altura de su rostro.  
Cuando la vio besar el tatuaje, pensó seriamente el que su bofetada en realidad le hubiera dejado inconsciente y ahora estuviera delirando.  
–Las cosas adquieren nuevos significados con el paso del tiempo –susurró con delicadeza, alzando la mirada hasta él, dándole una pequeña sonrisita que casi hace que comenzara a babear como un idiota –. Que a partir de ahora, esto signifique que el pasado no importa entre nosotros.  
Draco la miró perplejo, aunque de inmediato su expresión se volvió una llena de ternura e idolatría que hizo ruborizar a la castaña. Pronto las manos del rubio la tomaron de los lados y la estrecharon contra él, uniendo sus labios de nuevo, tiernamente y sin el apuro que habían tenido hace unos momentos, recordando que tenían toda la noche para ellos.  
Hermione aceptó el beso gustosa, tomando con dulzura la nuca del mago, ayudándose de ellas para profundizar el beso. Su piel se erizó por completo al sentir una de las manos del mayor recorrer con calma su espalda, deslizando sus dedos como lenguas de fuego aún sobre la ropa, llegando hasta la nuca y presionando hacia él. Un nuevo cosquilleo, como si hubiera pequeñas chispas de luz bajo su piel, se extendió por su cuerpo ante la cálida presión, y no pudo evitar removerse con algo que no era del todo incomodidad sobre el cuerpo del otro, mientras sus labios seguían deslizándose lentamente sobre los de ella, ya adormecidos e hinchados.  
Draco rozó la piel bajo sus dedos, disfrutando de los temblores del cuerpo inexperto sobre él, pero sin apresurarse, sólo por el placer de sentirla impacientarse sobre él. Deslizó con lentitud las yemas de sus dedos sobre la tierna carne, sedosa y aterciopelada como un durazno, sintiéndola presionar con algo de fuerza sus dedos sobre la piel de su nuca, enviando por su cuerpo la misma sensación de cosquilleo que él le hubiera hecho experimentar. Sonrió levemente ante un nuevo temblor, cuando sus dedos rozaron esta vez el borde donde finalizaba la piel desnuda, a la mitad de sus omóplatos, sólo para enganchar la tela azul bajo sus dedos, deslizándola a su paso mientras sentía la piel de la castaña erizarse.  
Su otra mano se las arregló para colarse por la parte de abajo, sintiéndola jadear contra su boca cuando su mano se deslizó sobre las braguitas. Su cuerpo entero ardió al sentir el encaje bajo sus dedos, sugerente y delicado; sólo bastaría aplicar un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria para arrancarla y tener acceso a la zona más íntima e inexplorada de su cuerpo. Inhaló hondo para calmarse, llenando sus fosas nasales del dulce aroma a jazmín y cítricos que le volvia loco; sin duda, ir despacio iba a ser una tortura.  
No le sorprendió el que la joven quitara su mano de su ropa interior y jalara hasta retirarlo de su cuerpo, tampoco el que cortara el dulce beso. Era algo que se esperaba, considerando lo vergonsozo que debía ser para ella por ser su primera vez.  
Lo que, desde luego, no se esperaba, era que ella misma llevara aquella mano hasta la cinta de su salto de cama, obligándolo a tomar entre sus dedos uno de los extremos del apresurado moño que había hecho. Sus dedos ardieron al entrar en contacto con la tela, lo que hubiera considerado estúpido si no fuera por el hecho de que Hermione le estaba dando permiso de desnudarla, de dejar expuesta esa suave y cremosa piel, de ver y descubrir cada centímetro que sólo ella hubiera tocado alguna vez, y los que no también.  
Alzó la mirada, ignorando la forma en que, de repente, su entrepierna parecía estar sufriendo un calambre por culpa de miles de imágenes mentales inapropiadas que acababan de acudir a él. Lo más importante era asegurarse de que ella estuviera cómoda con la situación, que no se estuviera apresurando sólo por ver como él la deseaba, aunque se hubiera esforzado por no acelerar aquello.  
Por ello, cuando descubrió dentro de aquellas orbes de miel casi dorada un leve atisbo entre el deseo y la pena, no pudo refrenar una sonrisita orgullosa en sus labios, mientras comenzaba a jalar de la fina cinta.  
La atrajo hacia él de nuevo, ayudándose de la mano que tenía en su espalda, y se acercó a su cuello. Deslizó con lentitud la punta de su congelada nariz sobre la sedosa piel, llenando sus fosas nasales del aroma de la castaña con cada inhalación, y suspirando embelezado por ella. La sintió tensarse cuando la tela que la cubría se aflojó, señalando que el cinturón ya no representaba una barrera entre ellos, y yacía inerte en algún punto de la cama que no le interesó especificar.  
Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener la calma, mientras sintía los labios del rubio besar su cuello con calma, discimulando a la perfección el hecho de que debía estar tan ansioso como ella por que le desnudara de una vez y que aquellas manos la recorrieran por completo. Pero claro, él se tomaría el tiempo suficiente para que estuviera cómoda ante la situación y sus avances; después de todo, y para su buena suerte, Draco era todo un caballero inglés. Cosa que agradecía inmensamente, pues, aunque su cuerpo se mostrara impaciente por recibir sus mimos y todo lo que pudiera hacerle, siempre iba a existir esa partecita de ella que aborrecía, deslizándose como una voz molesta por su mente y recordándole, como un mantra maligno e inseguro, que ella no fue, es, ni será nunca atractiva como cualquiera de las mujeres que Draco podría tener a sus pies con sólo chasquear los dedos.  
Y tuvo que alejarse un poco de él, ahora mirándole apenada no sólo por su desnudez.  
–Lo siento, creo que mis hormonas acaban de arruinar el momento de ternura – susurró, viéndole por entre las pestañas. Sin embargo, su pena pronto se transformó en emoción al ver el deseo y la pasión en sus ojos, junto a una sonrisa ladina y divertida que le sonrojó por todas las promesas oscuras en ella.  
–Estoy a punto de llorar por ello.  
Hermione se echó a reír entre dientes, divertida, antes de volver a ser acallada por los labios del rubio, que se apoderaron de su boca de repente, aunque fueron recibidos con entusiasmo de todas formas.  
Las manos algo ásperas del otro se aferrarón a su cintura con firmeza, pero no abandonando su caballerosidad innata, mientras él se dedicaba a devorar la boca de la castaña con hambre y movimientos feroces, pero que se volvían tiernos en un segundo, antes de retornar a su antiguo ímpetu. Ella vibró entre sus manos cuando la mordió y adentró su lengua en su boca, recorriendo de nuevo el ya conocido espacio, disfrutando de su adictivo y dulce sabor.  
Las manos de Hermione se aferraron a su suave cabello, acercándolo más a él, mientras se esmeraba en responder la batalla de lenguas que se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellos, aunque, como casi siempre, cedió en cuanto las manos del rubio la distrajeron, permitiendo que le diera placer como prefiriera, ignorando el fino hilo de humedad que brotaba de una de sus comisuras.  
Las grandes y firmes manos se deslizaron con habilidad sobre su piel, descubriendo la peligrosa curva de su cintura, disfrutando la suavidad de la piel sobre sus costillas, haciendo suaves cosquillas que le sacaron una sonrisa a la castaña y a él otra en respuesta, antes de que los dedos aventureros descubrieran la marcada elevación de la carne cuando llegó a la prominencia de sus pechos.  
La sintió tensarse un momento y alejarse de sus labios, pero él ignoró esas señales y se deslizó por su mentón y su cuello, lamiendo la suave piel. No le daría oportunidad de avergonzarse, claro que no, él quería verla disfrutar después de todo.  
Sonrió orgulloso cuando un gemido se escapó de sus labios, traicionero, al envolver sus suaves pechos entre sus manos, sintiéndolos llenos y suaves, perfectos para sus manos. Sentía los pezones firmes contra sus palmas y se apresuró a mimarlos, tratando de aliviar un poco su incómodidad.  
–Draco...– la oyó jadear, y la sorpresa en su voz sólo era comparable con la completa inexperiencia que poseía. Obviamente, nunca había sentido una sensación así en su vida, y eso él lo sabía, por lo que, con ternura y deboción, se dedicó a descubrir ante ella los placeres de la carne, deslizando sus pulgares en lentos círculos sobre sus hinchados pezones.  
Con discimulo, Draco admiró la rugosa textura y el ligeramente oscuro tono de piel, mientras sentía a la castaña temblar sobre él y aferrarse a sus anchos hombros. Apoyó su frente en la curva de su cuello y de inmediato la sintió abrazarle hacia ella.  
Si antes había sentido chispas de luz bajo su piel, en ese momento su estremecimiento fue comparable con un incendio completo que se extendió por su cuerpo, quemándola entera e incinerando cualquier temor que pudiera mantener hasta el momento. Los dedos de Draco despertaban sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía que podía experimentar su cuerpo. Cuando escribía, se hacía una idea de lo que debía sentirse, muy apegada a las sensaciones que se describían en los libros que leía, y era eso lo que ponía en sus obras, muchas palabras que pretendían dar a sentir algo que ella ni siquiera había sentido...  
Las palabras, su imaginación, todo quedaba corto ante la sensación que estaba experimentando sólo con los roces de los dedos del rubio; nada que hubiera escrito antes hacía justicia a ese fuego que la estaba quemando viva, a ese inmenso placer que le envolvía y le dejaba sin aliento, sensible y vulnerable ante las caricias del mayor.  
Por un momento notó la forma en que Draco volvía a moverse sobre su piel, pero pronto la bruma que las sensaciones placenteras producían le envolvieron nuevamente, aislándola del mundo y tensándola ante la húmedad que comenzaba a despertar en ella.  
 _–¡Draco!_ – gimió, ahogada y sorprendida, cuando la humedad y cálidez de la boca del rubio envolvió uno de sus pezones, haciéndola temblar de placer. Otro ronroneo se escapó de sus labios cuando una risa del rubio se extendió como ondas de delicioso éxtasis sobre su piel sensible y alerta, antes de que su lengua lamiera con suavidad la erecta piel, dibujando el contorno de su dureza con la punta.  
Un entrecortado gemido brotó de su garganta, seguido de otro y otro, a medida que los labios y dedos del hombre hacían -irónicamente- magia sobre sus pechos, llenando su cuerpo de cosquilleos nerviosos y sensaciones que nunca había experimentado antes. La presión, los suaves pellizcos, los besos y mordidas que repartía por su piel le volvían loca, haciendo que olvidara por completo a la vocecilla molesta que por lo general le gritaba que estaba haciendo algo mal y su mente se llenara sólo del eco lejano de sus gemidos y jadeos, junto a los roncos y guturales gruñidos que reverberaban de la gargata del Slytherin.  
Una mordida un poco más firme que las otras le estremeció por completo, y un agudo gemido se escapó de sus labios. No le había causado dolor, por supuesto, pero la sensación de placer era tan abrumadora que ni siquiera lo hubiera notado de ser así. Casi pudo sentir la sonrisa del rubio contra su piel y, avergonzada, se esmeró en mantener los ojos cerrados.  
Más los abrió de par en par cuando los tibios labios se cerrarón esta vez sobre el otro pezón, haciéndole gemir ante la aguda sensación de placer que le recorrió como un latigazo, aumentada cuando las manos de Draco se deslizaron consciensudamente sobre su piel sensible, acercándola más a él y su boca pecadora.  
Deslizó sus manos de nuevo por su espalda, lentamente, dibujando círculos ardientes sobre su piel con sus dedos, y de inmediato sintió un gemido acalorado brotar de sus suaves labios. Estaba aún más sensible que antes, y eso le hizo reír, mientras succionaba con hambre el pezón entre sus dientes, presionandolo un poco con la lengua. La espalda de la bruja se arqueó bajo sus manos y otro gemido perfectamente audible brotó de su garganta. Cuando los tibios dedos de la chica le tomaron por el mentón y le elevaron, no pudo evitar lamer todo el camino de aquella excitante piel hasta llegar a sus labios, que mordió un poco, disfrutando de la suave textura, antes de abrirse a un beso húmedo y caliente.  
Sorpresivamente, aprovechando que estaba prácticamente encarcelándolo con su cuerpo –aunque la situación pareciera todo lo contrario–, Hermione se echó hacia atrás, arrastrándolo consigo sobre la cama, sintiendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, cosa que le hizo gemir dentro del beso. Y no pudo evitar volver a gemir cuando la cadera del mayor se presionó contra la suya de forma demasiado deliciosa como para ignorarlo.  
–Trato de ir despacio, preciosa– susurró cuando se alejó de sus labios, oyendo jadear a la joven debajo de él, y aunque trató que su voz sonara calmada, no pudo evitar que un tono grave y ronco delatara su excitación –. Pero, por más que sea el príncipe de la mejor Casa de Hogwarts, sólo soy un pobre hombre, y como tal, me es díficil mantener la calma cuando una mujer así está tan cerca de mi.  
Ella rio entre dientes, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por el rubor que estaba pintando su piel. Estrechó más su abrazo y alzó una pierna, enredándola en la del rubio, que le devolvió la sonrisa y se aferró a su corvílineo cuerpo, deslizando sus manos con suavidad por su espalda, admirándose una vez más de la sedosidad de su piel.  
–Ahora tú me estás subestimando – susurró a su oído, sintiendo el cuerpo del rubio tensarse de inmediato. Ahora, piel contra piel, le era más fácil notar cada pequeño cambio en el mayor, como sus pezones erizados y las nerviosas ondulaciones de sus abdominales sobre su sensible vientre –. Tú me pediste hacer el amor, yo quiero hacerlo, la duda es ¿Qué diablos, en nombre de Merlín, estás esperando?  
La sorpresa en los ojos del rubio era comparable con la de alguien que ve alzarse el sol en medio de la noche, y por algún motivo que no alcanzó a entender, le hizo sentirse victoriosa y plena, más aún cuando los labios del rubio acudieron de inmediato a los suyos, atrapándolos en un beso tierno y desesperado a la vez, que ella aceptó gustosa.  
Suspiró, relajando su cuerpo sobre el edredón, cuando la cálida boca del mago descendió por su mentón y su cuello, enviando una descarga eléctrica a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Sus manos se aferrarón a los hombros y antebrazos del Slytherin, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban y relajaban bajo la, ahora cálida, piel al recorrer sus manos su espalda y cintura. Se estremeció por las sendas de calor que dejaban aquellos dedos al recorrer su piel, tan definidas que casi podía sentir la estela hormiguear sobre su carne y su cuerpo erizarse a su paso. ¿Estaría Draco utilizando algún tipo de magia que ella desconocía?  
Su hilo de pensamientos se rompió al sentir la tibia lengua dejando una estela muy similar en el valle de sus pechos, una sensación de leve humedad que abrazaba su piel, dejando promesas oscuras y placenteras sobre ella. Cuando alzó una de sus manos hasta su cabello y se aferró a él, sus párpados se sentían pesados y su vista comenzaba a nublarse por el placer de sentir la cálida respiración del mayor sobre su piel sensible, y sus manos recorriéndola entera, moldeando las curvas de sus muslos, ascendiendo por su cadera y volviendo a atrapar su cintura entre ellas, obligándola a arquearse para sentirlo por completo. Gimió al notar su dura erección en su vientre bajo, que tembló por si sólo en respuesta, mientras su mano libre volaba a su espalda, presionando para que se acercara más a ella. Sólo fue consciente de que estaba clavándole las uñas cuando le oyó jadear sobre su pecho izquierdo; y su cálido aliento sobre el erecto pezón envió otra oleada de calor por su cuerpo, que se ascentó en su vientre bajo y algún lugar que se sentía a gloria y pena entre sus piernas.  
Definitivamente, necesitaba a Draco en ese lugar.  
Ajeno a su desesperación, el rubio se dedicó a explorar con toda calma la piel de su cuerpo, ignorando con una voluntad de acero el dolor en sus partes bajas. Cuando recorrió otra vez el ahora rojizo pezón de la chica con la punta de su lengua, para luego aceptarlo en su boca y comenzar a succionarlo tiernamente, casi pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la chica debajo de él entraba en ebullición, arqueándose al tiempo que un ahogado y ronco gemido abandonaba sus labios, sintiéndose como ambrocía para su ego. Rio sobre el erecto trocito de carne, siendo consciente de que la sensación se reflejaría sobre la piel de la muchacha y le haría gemir nuevamente.  
No se sorprendió al oírla gemir su nombre, bajo y gutural, provocando que todo su cuerpo reaccionara al sentirla temblar debajo de él. Lo que sí le hizo jadear, en una mezcla de sorpresa, placer y algo de dolor, fue el que ella alzara sus caderas y se frotara contra las suyas, creando una deliciosa fricción que le sabía a agonía y gloria a pesar de aún traer sus pantalones puestos.  
Con toda sinceridad, la maldita tela era lo mas parecido a una prisión que hubiera sentido a su alrededor desde que la loca de su tía y el fenómeno sin nariz utilizaran su casa como refugio durante la guerra, aunque no tenía intención de arruinar ese momento pensando en esos dos ahora.  
–Vamos Herms, eso duele – gruñó sobre su pezón, mientras ella continuaba con aquellos movimientos que, aunque placenteros, también le resultaban una tortura. Al oírla gimotear de placer y llamarlo otra vez, con su nombre envuelto en un exquisito deseo y anhelo, comprendió que ella ni siquiera estaba del todo consciente de sus acciones, lo que le hizo sonreír con cierto orgullo por ser él el causante de su delirio.  
Volvió a tomar su pezón en su boca, esta vez el derecho, mientras su propia diestra dibujaba un juguetón camino por el plano vientre de la castaña, descendiendo con tranquilidad por la piel sedosa y recubierta por una fina capa de sudor que la hacía ver aún más apetitosa.  
La sintió tensarse debajo de él cuando sus dedos se adentraron en la fina tela color azul, y él mismo pudo percibir el nervioso estremecimiento que agitó la piel bajo sus dedos. De inmediato se alzó hasta llegar a su rostro, dejando un casto beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios rojos.  
–Draco –jadeó cuando, para su sorpresa, los cálidos dedos del aludido se abrieron paso en la flor de su intimidad, obligándola a entreabrir los ojos al ser recorrida de inmediato por una descarga mayor a las anteriores, que despertó hasta el último de sus receptores nerviosos y cristalizó sus ojos...  
Y que, sin embargo, palideció ante la que le siguió cuando Draco movió con delicadeza sus dedos, acariciando con extremo cuidado ese punto sensible que sólo ella conociera y que nunca nadie había rozado.  
Por puro acto reflejo, se aferró a su bíceps derecho con una mano, dejado las medias lunas de sus uñas marcadas en su piel, mientras el rubio se dedicaba a besar su cuello con dulzura, escuchando los encantadores gemidos que luchaban por liberarse en la garganta de la hechicera y que ésta acallaba al morderse los labios. Ignoró el leve escozor de las uñas de la castaña y se dedicó a consentir ese sensible bultito, notando su propia intimidad necesitada al sentir la humedad de la castaña envolver sus dedos, caliente y suave, enloquecedora. Se apartó del espacio entre las piernas de la chica, recostándose a su lado, dejando más libertad de movimiento a su mano.  
–Oh, Hermione – gruñó a su oído, excitado, al sentir las piernas de la mujer cerrarse al rededor de su brazo, abrazándolo con sus sedosos y cálidos muslos, mientras comenzaba a seguir el lento ritmo de sus dedos con la cadera. Una vez más, la Gryffindor demostraba su asombrosa capacidad para adquirir nuevos conocimientos de inmediato.  
La oyó soltar un jadeo entrecortado cuando rozó su clítoris, y no dudó en concentrarse en ese punto. De inmediato vio los ojos de la muchacha abrirse de par en par cuando aumentó la velocidad sobre ese lugar, y la presión de sus uñas sobre la piel de su brazo creció notablemente.  
Cuando la vió arquearse para él, en un ofresimiento involuntario de su brillante cuerpo, y dedicarle una mirada llena de anhelo y súplica en aquellos ojos pardos casi dorados, cristalizados por el deseo y la pasión, evaluó seriamente el incinerar sus pantalones y bóxer en ese preciso instante, pero acabó por contenerse en favor de molestarla un poco.  
–¿Ahí? –preguntó, sonriendo ladino, mientras se acercaba hasta la ruborizada mujer, sintiendo su cuerpo enteró temblar ante el rose de su piel contra ella, y sus cálidos jadeos contra sus labios. Apenas pudo centrar su mirada por un momento sobre él, y aún así se notaba algo perdida –¿Te gusta ahí?  
Observó como sus mejillas se teñían más de rojo y como la pena inundaba sus ojos, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar alguna respuesta cuando sumó un segundo dedo al que ya la estaba atendiendo, causando que un gemido perfectamente audible escapara de sus labios y sus caderas se alzaran sobre la cama.  
Él rio, encantado con la imagen y la idea de picharla.  
–Oh, bueno, realmente no es necesario que lo digas. Ambos sabemos que soy asombroso en lo que sea que hago ¿No? – dijo, sonriendo abiertamente, mientras alzaba apenas el rostro para poder ver la mirada molesta que le dedicó.  
–Lo único que eres es asombrosamente molesto ¿Sabes? –gruñó, temiendo que su voz fallara si hablaba de forma normal. Él rio divertido por su respuesta, acariciando sus mejillas con su cálido aliento, que tenía curiosos atisbos de aroma a menta. Cuando Hermione vio en su mirada que estaba a punto de soltar un comentario aún más molesto y narcisista que el anterior, resignándose a que las simples palabras no la salvarían de tal martirio e impulsada por el deseo que le provocaban las caricias de Draco, le tomó de la nuca con su mano libre y le aproximó hasta ella, apoderándose de sus labios en un beso lento y que desbordaba pasión y hambre. Sintió como, por un segundo, todos los movimientos del rubio se detenían por la sorpresa, aunque de inmediato todas sus acciones volvieron con mayor vigorosidad, en forma de caricias que ahora se tornaban algo bruscas y endemoniadamente deliciosas, mientras él se encargaba de volver ese rose de labios en un apasionado beso que dacía a todas luces cuanto deseaba comérsela allí mismo.  
Abrumada. Se sentía abrumada, era la palabra que mejor podría describir la forma en que ni siquiera podía fijarse solamente en un punto de su cuerpo, o experimentar una sola sensación por vez, sino que apenas podía diferenciar la ferocidad con la que los dedos de Draco la llenaban de un placer indescriptible, que le hacía sentir como si fuera una bomba cada vez más cerca de estallar; o los movimientos lentos y húmedos con los que sus lenguas se enroscaban, bailaban y luchaban dentro de sus bocas; mucho menos especificar cómo era que la mano del rubio recorría su espalda lentamente, elevándola de placer, dándole la sensación de que no eran cinco, sino miles los dedos que la acariciaban, mientras a la vez soportaba el peso de su masculino cuerpo. No, no podía diferenciar las sensaciones, pero si que podía sufrir la exquisita tortura que era la suma de todas ellas juntas.  
Lloriqueó inconscientemente cuando el rubio dio una última lamida a sus labios, antes de volver a recorrer su cuello, clavícula y pecho entre cálidas mordidas y besos húmedos, a la vez que la recostaba en el colchón nuevamente. Hermione tembló cuando le sintió volver a colarse en el espacio entre sus piernas, pero no le prestó mayor atención, en pos de continuar disfrutando con desfachatez de aquel increíble mar de sensaciones.  
Sin embargo, la bruma de deseo que cubría sus pensamientos se desintegró un poco al sentir aquella tibia y húmeda lengua recorrer con habilidad su plano vientre, causando que su columna se arqueara en un ofrecimiento instintivo que de inmediato la avergonzó al notarlo. Más, sólo bastaron un par de mordidas y una seductora lamida por toda la sensible piel, para que el pudor desapareciera en gran medida de su mente.  
Cuando el Slytherin dio una suave embestida a su ombligo con la lengua, la pena se esfumó mientras ella se derretía en un suspiro entre sus hábiles manos. Ni siquiera fue consciente de la mano que ahora deslizaba su ropa interior por sus largas piernas, disfrazando su actuar en una caricia.  
Un gimoteo de desolación se escapó de sus labios cuando los dedos cálidos y seductores de Draco se alejaron de su intimidad, más soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando, sin previo aviso por su parte, el rubio tomó sus caderas entre sus manos y las elevó del colchón, montando de alguna forma sus piernas sobre sus anchos y musculosos hombros.  
Hermione no estuvo segura si el cosquilleo ansioso que le recorrió cuando sintió la barba crecida de un día de Draco haciendo cosquillas contra sus muslos, era de a emoción o puro y completo pánico.  
Obtuvo la respuesta en cuanto alzó la mirada hasta los ojos grises del rubio, que la miraban con hambre, deseo y oscura pasión desde ese punto entre sus piernas, haciéndole sentir como si lava recorriera sus venas a pesar de lo vergonzoso de la situación... era pánico, señores y señoras.  
–¡Draco, no vayas a...! – trató de detenerlo, más sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando el cálido aliento del mago entró en contacto con la sensible y temblorosa piel, obligándola a contener la respiración.  
Resignada, esperó la risa socarrona a la que Malfoy la tenía acostumbrada cada vez que le ganaba en aquel juego de placer. Por ello, aún entre la bruma de deseo y vergüenza, le sorprendió oír el ronco y profundo gemido de aprobación que reverberó en el interior de su garganta cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con su húmeda intimidad. Sus labios se separaron ante la efímera caricia, y sus ojos se cerraron por el abrumador placer que le dieron aquellos labios cuando se cerraron sobre su hinchado clítoris.  
– _Draco_ – jadeó, alargando su nombre con voz baja y ronca, grave y seductora como nunca antes, y en el acto sintió como la cálida lengua del aludido sumaba sus caricias al delicioso abrazo inicial, causando que, ahora libre de distracciones, notara cuán exquisitas y enloquecedoras eran las sensaciones en aquel lugar que nunca antes había explorado.  
Las ásperas manos del otro se aferraron al punto donde la carne de sus muslos y sus nalgas se unían, acercándola más a él desde allí, obligando a su cuerpo a disfrutar directamente de sus caricias calientes y desquiciantes, enviándola fácilmente a un estado de placer tan explosivo y abrumador, que su cuerpo se agitaba con vida propia sobre sus manos y contra sus labios.  
Leves sonidos húmedos escapaban del movimiento de aquella lengua contra su piel, junto a roncos gruñidos de parte del mayor que le demostraban que, aunque incomparable con el suyo, él también sentía placer en aquel acto. Cuando la punta de aquella hábil legua comenzó a recorrer en círculos el sensible bultito de carne, estuvo segura de que sólo uno de aquellos feroces rayos podría haber opacado el gemido de puro placer que escapó de sus labios. Por primera vez en su vida, mientras sentía el calor y el placer recorrer hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas, erizando cada vello de su ser, sintió que no había ningún tipo de preocupación o miedo que abrumara su mente. Sólo existía aquella sensación de necesidad, de querer más, mientras los labios del rubio continuaban su ataque, sin piedad sobre su pobre persona.  
Jadeando, aferró sus dedos a la almohada más cercana que encontró, arqueando sus pies cuando una mordida juguetona la tomó desprevenida.  
–D-Draco – le llamó, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la cama. De inmediato los movimientos de esa boca se volvieron más voraces y firmes, enviando placer a través de ella con desquiciantes ataques de su lengua de serpiente. Gimió de nueva cuenta y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que explotaría en cualquier momento si el rubio no se alejaba, y todos sus músculos se tensaron en confirmación de sus sospechas. Con su cabeza tambaleándose sin fuerza sobre el edredón, trató de llamarlo otra vez, con voz demasiado débil –Draco, p-para.  
Por primera vez, Draco hizo oídos sordos al pedido de la bruja, concentrándose sólo en brindarle placer y acabar con cualquier tipo de resistencia.  
Era sabido que no era un hombre paciente, aún cuando tratara siempre de controlarse, y el sentir como el cuerpo de la castaña temblaba entre sus manos y se arqueaba como si estuviera sufriendo una descarga eléctrica no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a sus intenciones de ir despacio, cosa que mantenía en mente a pesar de que Hermione quisiera lo contrario.  
Sus pies se arqueaban sobre la piel de su espalda, mientras sus piernas temblaban en sus hombros con movimientos involuntarios por el placer. Aferró la almohada entre sus manos y la acercó hasta su cabeza, creyendo oír por un segundo la blanca tela crujir en sus manos, aunque no estuvo segura.  
Cuando los dientes de Draco presionaron la híper sensible piel de su clítoris, se mordió el labio por reflejo, mientras un vergonzoso aullido intentaba brotar de su garganta.  
Volvió a jugar con su lengua, ensañándose en su clítoris y pétalos, recorriendo de vez en cuando la aterciopelada y ardiente piel de abajo, causando que ella se deshiciese en gemidos de placer ante sus caricias. Cuando Draco succionó de ella con fuerza, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apenas pudiendo oír algo más que su descontrolada respiración y el incesante pitido de su pulso en los oídos. Una sensación deliciosa recorrió su espina dorsal y se escondió en su entrepierna ante ese movimiento, en algo que pronto comenzó a crecer, una cuenta regresiva, un calor poderoso que jalaba de sus piernas y brazos, de su vientre bajo y le obligaba a mover sus caderas en busca de más contacto, por más de esa deliciosa tortura que el rubio estaba causando.  
No fue consciente de que estaba hiperventilando hasta que todo su cuerpo se tensó y ya no pudo empujar una gota de aire a sus pulmones. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas fuera de sus ojos cerrados, y Draco tomó sus piernas con más fuerza, enterrando su rostro entre sus piernas justo cuando ella más lo deseó. No sabía que le horrorizaría más, que estuviera usando la _Legeremancia_ , o que hubiera descubierto sus anhelos por culpa de los movimientos impúdicos de sus caderas.  
La falta de aire comenzaba a volverse desesperante, necesitaba respirar. Su cuerpo agarrotado le dolía en el vientre y los muslos, cuyos músculos se habían vuelto duros como acero. Mientras, Draco parecía estar ajeno a la anarquía que recorría su cuerpo entero, y seguía brindándole placer de forma cada vez más ruda, más sublime.  
– _Mmm_ – trató de llamarlo, pero sólo pudo emitir un bufido ininteligible, mientras el placer y esa sensación desesperantemente exquisita comenzaban a trepar desde la zona donde sus cuerpos entraban en contacto, recorriendo con su calor su vientre, sus piernas, sus pechos, extendiéndose en ambas direcciones hasta que se vio obligada a cerrar los dedos de pies y manos con fuerza casi dolorosa, y echar la embotada cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus labios se abrían levemente.  
Sin embargo, justo cuando creía que se desmallaría por la ausencia de oxígeno, el orgasmo golpeó su ser con fuerza en una última succión de esa boca pecadora. Su cuerpo hizo un arco perfecto sobre el colchón mientras ella abría la boca ampliamente, inhalando y recibiendo el aire en su cuerpo como si fuera la gloria. No estuvo segura si lo que soltó en ese momento de liberación fue un simple gemido o un grito bautizado con el nombre de su amante.  
Era más probable lo segundo.  
Su cuerpo se mantuvo tenso por unos segundos más, mientras él no se desprendía de su piel a pesar de los movimientos erráticos de su pelvis, aún prestando sus servicios en pos de verla tener la mejor culminación posible, mientras los restos del orgasmo lamían su piel como vestigios de un fuego abrazador que se reavivaba una y otra vez dependiendo de las caricias del mayor.  
No le costó adivinar que continuó convaleciendo en esa cárcel de placer al menos un minuto más, antes de por fin sentir como sus agarrotados músculos cedían y ella caía como un peso muerto en la cama.  
Draco la sintió relajarse y decidió que era bueno el darle tregua. Se la merecía después de todo.  
Con una pequeña y ladina sonrisa de orgullo, se liberó del tibio abrazo de sus piernas, dejándolas sobre la cama y riendo al ver como ella las cerraba; fue un acto reflejo para calmar el cosquilleo que aún recorría su entrepierna.  
Se sentó pacientemente sobre la cama, observando como la muchacha trataba de recuperar la respiración. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo, sus ojos cerrados y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Una fina capa de sudor recubría sus sienes, causando que unos cuantos mechones de cabello se pegaran a su piel, enmarcando en angelical rostro desfigurado en una mueca de placer. Los labios, rojizos, hinchados y entreabiertos susurraron algo, antes de que ella deslizara su lengua por ellos, cubriéndolos de una humedad que los hacía ver brillantes y apetitosos.  
Se inclinó sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla, y acabó dejándose caer a su lado, soportando su peso con un brazo. Estiró su mano y alejó los mechones que se pegaban a su piel, y ella suspiró, más cómoda ante el cambio.  
–¿Me dijiste algo?– preguntó con delicadeza, con voz algo ronca, mientras descendía sus dedos hasta los labios de la castaña, acariciando su suave textura, provocando que un cosquilleo se extendiera sobre ellos.  
Hermione entreabrió los ojos y lo buscó con la mirada. Sus ojos casi se veían más brillantes ahora, volviendo a ser oro. Le sonrió con ternura.  
–Que eso fue mágico – susurró, con una voz tan ronca que la sorprendió, pero que a ojos del rubio era tremendamente sexy.  
–Gracias– dijo, devolviéndole una sonrisa divertida, y se apresuró a besarla antes de que fuera capaz de responder con algún comentario hiriente. Ella lo recibió de buena gana y llena de ternura.  
Esta vez fue un beso más calmado, dulce, tranquilizador. Uno que los relajara para lo que venía y que los despejara de cualquier duda.  
La mano de Draco volvió a bajar hasta la entrepierna de Hermione, acariciándola con suavidad, disfrutando de oírla ronronear bajo sus labios, los cuales mordió suavemente cuando el primer dedo empujó levemente contra su interior.  
Comenzó a adentrarlo con lentitud, al tiempo que ella se abría, aceptándolo. Un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió su columna al sentir lo estrecho y cálido que era allí adentro. Sintió nuevamente un tirón de excitación en su miembro.  
Un jadeó se derritió contra su boca cuando lo adentró por completo en un solo movimiento algo firme. Ella tembló y separó sus labios por un segundo.  
–D-Draco...  
–Shh– la calló, hablando sobre sus labios y mirándola desde la pasión de sus ojos entreabiertos, que brillaban de deseo–. No te lastimaré, pero tengo que hacer esto.  
Hermione le miró avergonzada, temerosa por un segundo, antes de acabar por asentir y cerrar los ojos nuevamente, recibiendo los besos tranquilizadores del otro con calma, tratando de ignorar la forma en que aquel largo dedo se movía en su interior.  
Sin embargo, su cuerpo tenía una idea muy diferente en mente, y en cuanto hizo ademán de retirar su dedo un poco, sus paredes internas presionaron con firmeza, haciéndola gemir ante la sensación, que no supo catalogar placentera o incómoda.  
Draco gruñó al imaginarse uno de esos sobre su miembro, y tratando de ignorar la forma en que su propio cuerpo luchaba contra él, trató de concentrarse en preparar a la bruja.  
Cuando el segundo dedo se sumó a la dilatación, notó cierta resistencia esta vez. Oyó un gemido adolorido de parte de Hermione, y descubrió que quizás había empujado con algo de brusquedad. Susurró una disculpa, tragando saliva deliberadamente mientras sentía las contracciones de su caliente interior sobre sus dedos.  
Demonios, del frío que había sufrido hace unos minutos ya no quedaban ni vestigios, pero ese calor que le estaba consumiendo era mil veces más insoportable y peligroso.  
Peligroso para ella...  
Movió un poco sus dedos, sintiendo como las paredes de su interior presionaban con más fuerza aún. Comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar el sensible clítoris otra vez, buscando relajarla y distraerla del dolor, mientras se aferraba a sus temblorosos labios como un náufrago a tierra firme.  
 _"O al cielo"_ pensó, mientras saboreaba una vez más su dulce sabor y su calidez. Hermione le devolvió el beso de buena gana, lo que le hizo preguntar cuánto le dolería.  
Separó un poco sus dedos mientras los adentraba en ella y, aunque la sintió gruñir y aferrar sus dedos a su hombro, el dolor era claramente menor.  
Ella se colocó de costado, encarándolo y alejando sus labios. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de inmediato con la brillante plata líquida de los de él, en apariencia inescrutables y algo adormecidos, pero que para ella eran un pozo lleno de deseo y ternura que le hizo sonreír con dulzura en respuesta.  
Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó a dejar un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz respingada, enviando un calorcito por todo su cuerpo.  
Cuando los dedos de él volvieron a abrirse en su interior, estirando su piel y sometiéndola a un incendio que recorrió aquel lugar completamente inexplorado. Se aferró a él de nuevo, sintiendo un urgente deseo nacer en ese instante, mientras sus largos dedos la recorrían sin pena y la hacían pegarse inconscientemente a su mano y su cuerpo.  
Soltó un gemido que ella misma clasificó como desesperado, antes de alzar la mirada otra vez hasta los ojos del rubio. Jadeó de sorpresa y excitación al ver como parte de la ternura se había transformado en un fiero deseo y hambre, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se arqueara, ofreciéndose ansioso.  
–Por favor...– ronroneó, deseosa, mientras sentía los dedos cálidos empujarse más adentro aún.  
–Hermione...– le oyó llamarla junto a su oído, en un bajo y gutural gruñido que le hizo temblar y causó que su mirada se cristalizara. Si hubiera estado más consciente de la situación, se hubiera auto calificado de gata en celo.  
Sin embargo, como lo que menos tenía en ese momento era consciencia, sólo se dedicó a conseguir su objetivo: sentir a Draco por completo pegado a su piel.  
–Por favor... Draco... Ya no aguanto– prácticamente sollozo, pegándose más y más a él. Una especie de regocijo la llenó cuando le oyó gruñir de nuevo y tomarla por la cintura, pegándole la espalda a la suave colcha otra vez, mientras él se colocaba entre sus piernas con una mirada que casi la hace gemir en el momento -y no estuvo del todo segura de no haberlo hecho- por la pasión y el hambre que desprendía.  
–Al diablo la paciencia– gruñó, bajando con una rudeza que rayaba en la desesperación la cremallera de sus pantalones.  
Hermione se ruborizó al verle sacar su miembro de su ropa interior y apartó la mirada inevitablemente luego de un segundo. Draco rio un poco entre dientes por su pena luego de la urgencia que había demostrado hace sólo un momento, pero en realidad la reacción le enterneció. Era una vergüenza sólo comparable con la virginidad, y no podía evitar sentirse protector ante ella. Respiró hondo, serenándose, antes de tomar sus suaves muslos y acercarla a él, pegándola a su cadera. No pudo evitar gemir de placer al sentir aquella caliente humedad sobre su duro miembro, sintiéndolo palpitar en respuesta. Otro gemido brotó de sus labios al sentir la cadera de la bruja moverse con timidez contra él, provocando una deliciosa fricción que les robo un jadeo a ambos.  
Sonrió de lado, divertido por la curiosidad que la castaña no se atrevía a demostrar, y empujó con firmeza entre sus piernas abiertas, viéndola vibrar sobre la cama y debiendo ignorar la tortura que supuso para él mismo la sensación, más aún cuando contempló como los firmes pechos de Hermione se balancearon con gracia ante la embestida.  
Los movimientos se repitieron con una firme y pequeño vaivén que despertaba enormes cosquilleos por sus cuerpos. La fricción de carne contra carne era simplemente gloriosa, y no podía esperar a sentirla con mayor claridad sobre su piel.  
–Ha-Hazlo ya.  
Y por lo visto no era el único.  
Gruñendo ante la aceptación de la castaña, realizó un hechizo no verbal para protección, antes de tomarla esta vez por las caderas y elevarla.  
Cuando su trasero se despegó de la cama y fue jalada hacia el rubio, se aferró a la almohada y cerró los ojos, avergonzada y anhelante a la vez. Por un momento, lo único que pudo oír fue la lluvia y los rayos del otro lado de la ventana.  
Al otro instante, era su propio gemido adolorido lo que reverberaba en la habitación, cuando su carne se estiró de forma algo brusca con la primera embestida del Slytherin.  
Sus ojos de inundaron y pronto dos tibios hilos se deslizaron por su piel. El ardor era notable e incómodo, tal vez no muy doloroso, pero si se consideraba lo sensible que ella estaba, tampoco era una niñería. Y ni siquiera había entrado del todo.  
Un empujón más y eso fue remediado.  
–Lo siento– le oyó susurrar, con una voz que parecía estrangulada, y le sintió cernirse sobre su cuerpo, sin dejar que ella sintiera un solo gramo extra de su peso. De inmediato un poco de culpabilidad se hizo presente en ella, y acabó por negar con la cabeza, sin saber cómo tranquilizarlo–. Si es muy doloroso, p-puedo salir...  
Volvió a negar, sin encontrar su voz por ningún lado. Entreabrió los ojos y a lo único que atinó fue a abrazarlo con fuerza, obligándolo a apoyar parte de su peso en ella. Besó su mejilla y se acercó a su oído.  
–Puedo soportarlo...– susurró, con la voz más estrangulada aún que él– S-sólo no te muevas.  
Draco asintió, soportando con tanta elegancia como le fue posible el fervoroso deseo de embestir aquel interior apretado y cálido, acogedor y suave. Claro que no lo haría, no hasta que Hermione le dijera, no podría lastimarla nunca.  
Sentía las uñas de la joven clavarse en la piel de sus omóplatos, dejando caminos ardientes y dolorosos al deslizarse por su piel. El rubio siseó ante el dolor, sintiendo que, entre eso y la torturante exquisitez de estar dentro de ella, soportando estático el martirio de su miembro al no poder moverse, sobrevivir a aquella noche con Hermione sería algo imposible.  
La castaña trató de calmar su nervioso cuerpo, que, lentamente, comenzó a aceptar al extraño en su interior. El ardor e incomodidad seguían allí, pero mermados en gran medida.  
Su cuerpo fue presa de un estremecimiento involuntario por culpa de la rigidez de sus músculos, y como respuesta el movimiento y la misma tensión se reflejaron en sus músculos vaginales. Draco se arqueó sobre ella en el acto, soltando un ahogado y gutural gruñido junto a su oído, opacando el jadeo de sorpresa que ella liberó al descubrir que, en vez de dolor, un cosquilleo extrañamente delicioso nació de la fricción de carne con carne.  
–Vas a matarme– musitó él, con voz estrangulada y ronca, cargada de un deseo tal que consiguió despertar la excitación en la castaña bajo él.  
Ella rio un poco, maléfica.  
–Muy bien, muérete– susurró, antes de alzar las caderas con brusquedad, chocando con las del mayor y enterrando ese firme miembro en su interior. Gimió con fuerza, más de placer que de dolor, mientras arqueaba su columna levemente. Cierto sentimiento de orgullo la embargo al oír el nuevo gruñido, esta vez profundo, desde la garganta, que soltó el rubio. Un sonido casi animal.  
Se regocijó al sentir los músculos de su espalda tensarse bajo sus manos, al igual que los de su vientre contra el suyo. No necesitó ver los ojos de Draco, dilatados hasta ser el iris una fina areola al rededor de la pupila por el deseo, para adivinar que estaba en problemas.  
Tembló como una hoja en otoño cuando una firme pero aun así cuidadosa embestida la sacudió. Oyó el crujir de la tela junto a su oído y adivinó que su mano se estaría volviendo un puño sobre ella.  
–Ya no te salvas, Granger.  
–¿Quién dijo que necesitaba ser salvada, Malfoy?  
Cuando su interior volvió a contraerse, una mano ajena fue la que hizo crujir la tela junto a su cabeza por el placer. La otra, áspera y cálida, se deslizó bajo su espalda lumbar y la pegó aun más a él.  
El aliento escapó de sus pulmones cuando el miembro de Draco se removió un poco en su interior, provocando que el ardor volviera a ella al dilatarse, pero esta vez fue acompañado de una desconcertantemente placentera sensación. Pronto sintió al rubio embestirla con firmeza, enviando una explosión completamente desconocida a través de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y un jadeo ahogado escapó de sus labios al sentir la electrizante oleada recorrerla. Sus manos se aferraron con mayor fuerza a su espalda, y Draco gruñó, antes de hundirse en ella con fuerza.  
– _Mmm ¡Draco!_ – gimió, azorada, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba de placer bajo el del aludido. Sintió el tibio aliento del mayor temblar sobre su piel al suspirar de satisfacción cerca de su oído. Toda ella se erizó en respuesta, y un fuerte cosquilleo se extendió por sus muslos.  
El miembro del rubio se movió en su interior, proyectando movimientos circulares en el interior que le hicieron gimotear; nuevamente la sensación de pequeñas explosiones acumulándose bajo su piel la azotó.  
Se obligó a cerrar los ojos cuando la vista se nubló de forma incómoda y dejó caer su cabeza como un peso muerto sobre la almohada, entregada a él.  
Sintió una cálida y suave caricia sobre su cuello expuesto, en lo que no tardo en reconocer como un dulce beso.  
–Eres tan hermosa– le oyó susurrar, bajo y sensual, hablando sobre la piel de su cuello, llenándola de deliciosas sensaciones.  
Sonrió enternecida, sintiendo como cierto calor se apoderaba de su pecho ante sus palabras... Sin embargo...  
–¿Vas a halagarme o hacerme el amor, Malfoy?– preguntó, burlona, y pudo sentir con claridad como los labios del heredero se curvaban sobre su piel.  
–Puedo hacer ambas, Granger– murmuró, oscuro, antes de alzarse sobre sus codos, a cada lado de su cabeza, viendo la pequeña sonrisa juguetona que ella esbozó –. Y malditamente bien– agregó. Cuando abrió sus labios, dispuesta a rebatirlo, se hundió en ella con firmeza, viéndola temblar por completo y quedarse sin aliento –¿No crees?  
Las piernas de la joven profesora se abrazaron a su cadera, mientras sus manos se enterraban con delicadeza en su cuero cabelludo, haciéndolo temblar.  
–Oh, si– le oyó, con la voz ahogada y temblorosa–. Estoy completamente de acuerdo.  
Su risa ronca reverberó en la habitación, más grave de lo que hubiera esperado. Volvió a empujar contra sus caderas, enérgico, y de inmediato sintió el cuerpo de la castaña tensarse bajo él con un delicioso gemido. Al siguiente envite, ella mordió su labio para ahogar sus sonidos, y no pudo evitar el impulso de asaltar esa boca rojiza y sensible.  
Hermione soltó un suspiro de placer cuando los labios del mayor le obligaron a abrir los suyos, sonrojándola. Draco succionaba sus labios con gula, con deseo, al tiempo que una de sus manos sostenía con delicadeza su nuca, masajeándola con firmes movimientos circulares que le relajaban a la vez que enviaban un cálido estremecimiento bajo su piel.  
Jadeó dentro de su beso cuando Draco volvió las embestidas constantes y firmes, acariciándola con profundidad en cada una, tan delicioso que no pudo evitar apretarse a su alrededor. Podía sentir y ver el marcado movimiento de su cadera y espalda en cada empuje.  
Recibió su lengua con ferocidad cuando el rubio la sumó al beso, excitado, mientras se enredaban, luchaban y bailaban con fiereza. Se ayudó de las manos que mantenía en su cuero cabelludo para profundizar el beso, y acabó por gritar de placer cuando una violenta embestida la tomó por sorpresa.  
–M-Más – pidió, jadeante, sin ser consciente de sus palabras. Draco lo notó en la forma en que sus ojos entreabiertos se hallaban recubiertos por una nebulosa de placer, y no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona.  
–No tenía idea de que te gustara rudo– comentó, divertido, antes de volver a empujar con la misma intensidad, notando como las caderas de la castaña se alzaban para recibirlo y sus piernas se enredaban en las suyas.  
Ella gimió sonoramente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada.  
–Yo tampoco– gimoteó, meneando sus caderas en una súplica silenciosa. Sintió su carne dilatarse notoriamente y su cuerpo deslizarse por el colchón cuando una violenta embestida la llenó por completo– _¡Oh, Dios!_  
Él rio, aproximándose a su rostro con un brillo malicioso en su mirada.  
–Creo que quiciste decir _"Draco"_ – se mofó, tomando ahora un ritmo constante, entrando y saliendo con fuerza, mientras lo sentía temblar bajo y alrededor de él –. Repite conmigo _"Dra-co"._  
Ella trató de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero sólo pudo gemir y arquearse sobre la cama, presa de otra fuerte embestida.  
–Bastardo– gruñó, sintiendo las oleadas de placer azotar su cuerpo con crueldad, dejándole vulnerable y temblorosa frente al rubio.  
Éste también se echó a reír entre dientes, sibilino.  
–El vocabulario sucio también me excita– ronroneó, bajando por su cuello con pequeñas y sensuales mordidas, presionando la piel con firmeza, estremeciéndola al dejar fluir su aliento sobre ella y luego succionar, dejando leves marcas rojizas sobre la piel.  
Hermione se estremeció con fuerza, notando la firme mano del rubio tomar su cadera con fuerza férrea y continuar hundiéndose en ella con firmeza, en movimientos seguros y dominantes. Comenzó a jadear, aquello era demasiado; las mordidas, las embestidas constantes, la pesada y exquisita sensación que se instaló en su bajo vientre y la dureza y tirantez en sus pezones la estaban volviendo loca.  
Casi sufre un orgasmo cuando Draco bajó hasta su pecho y se llevó uno de éstos a la boca. Gimió, bajo y ronco, al percibir los golpes de su lengua en la rosácea perla. Una descontrolada sensación de deseo la invadió cuando comenzó a succionarla con firmeza, sin detener sus movimientos en sus caderas.  
Su vista se cristalizó otra vez cuando la mano en su nuca se deslizó hasta su pecho libre, dejando marcadas sendas de placer al paso de sus dedos. Se arqueó de excitación cuando abarcó su seno izquierdo, rozando el inhiesto pezón con su cálida palma.  
Alzó sus caderas, anhelante, para recibir las feroces embestidas del Slytherin en su interior de mejor manera, y le sintió temblar de placer cuando sus paredes le presionaron con fuerza en un acto reflejo. Le oyó gruñir, y las vibraciones le hicieron jadear mientras volvía a recibirlo en su interior.  
El sonido húmedo que producían sus cuerpos al chocar llegó a sus oídos, avergonzándola y obligándole a gemir con fuerza por la excitación a la vez.  
En algún momento, las manos de él se apartaron de sus curvas y tomaron las de ellas, enredando sus dedos e inmovilizándolas sobre la cama. Hermione tembló al sentirle alejarse de ella, y se ruborizó al notar que tenía sus ojos grises fijos en su rostro, mientras se cernía sobre ella.  
Con un movimiento ágil, le obligó a separar las piernas aún mas, y la confundida castaña sólo pudo quedársele viendo a esos ojos de plata ardiente, antes de ser sacudida por una profunda y deliciosa embestida.  
Gimió roncamente, arqueándose en la cama, mientras volvía a sentir su interior expandirse por otro furioso empujón.  
Su interior ardía de deseo y placer, siendo Draco lo suficientemente robusto como para llenarla sin dificultades, y hábil como para realizar movimientos pélvicos que lograban robarle el aliento con facilidad. Trató de enfocarle de nuevo con la mirada, más sólo pudo ver un leve atisbo de su enorgullecida mirada y su sonrisa depredadora, antes de cerrar los ojos y arquear la espalda, tensándose y gimiendo por el placer.  
El cuerpo del rubio se tensó sobre ella, antes de que un ronco gruñido de gozo escapara de sus labios. Sintió nuevamente las sensuales ondulaciones de su vientre contra ella, antes de empujar con rudeza, llegando hasta el fondo, y causando que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par cuando su miembro golpeó un punto en el camino que hizo a su cuerpo entero agitarse sobre la cama.  
Ahogó apenas un grito, aferrándose a las manos del rubio con toda la fuerza que pudo, mientras sentía como los movimientos del otro se detenían con lentitud.  
Jadeó de sorpresa al sentir los labios ajenos contra los suyos, moviéndose con tierna lentitud y abriéndolos con delicadeza, demasiado diferente al movimiento anterior, mientras las manos se enredaban aún más en las suyas. Se estremeció cuando él volvió a hundirse en sus caderas, con movimientos profundos pero extremadamente lentos.  
Había algo contradictorio en el abrazo, una dualidad que chocaba en cuanto a los sentimientos que el contacto despertaba en ella. Mientras el lento ritmo de las penetraciones la mantenían ardiente, la dulzura del beso y la firmeza del agarre en sus manos despertaba cierto calor en su pecho que le resultaba encantadora.  
Los movimientos de Draco, la dulzura de su beso, era algo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar antaño, en su adolescencia, y de no conocerlo tampoco los esperaría del hombre que acababa de tomarla ¿Cómo dos extremos tan pronunciados podían subsistir tan perfectamente en una sola persona? O mejor pregunta ¿Cómo podían resultar tan irresistibles?  
Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo cuando Draco mordisqueó su labio inferior, un segundo de infinita ternura antes de alejarse.  
Hermione gimió levemente en protesta, antes de volver a ser dueña de ella misma. Tuvo una vaga idea de que estaba semi sentada sobre la cama, y que Draco estaba aún más ceñido a ella si era posible. Sin embargo, lo que abarcaba su atención por completo fue la expresión del mago sobre ella. Y es que, definitivamente no estaba lista para ver aquella dulce sonrisa en su rostro. O aquel resplandor de cariño, de amor, que adornaba sus ojos plateados, tan profundo y sincero que lograba marearla.  
Abrumada por la visión, se sintió sonrojar al ser golpeada por una maraña de sentimientos y reflexiones completamente inesperadas. Fue consciente por primera vez del hecho de que se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma al hombre junto a ella, y no se sentía vulnerable o tímida, como hubiera esperado. No, se sentía fuerte, poderosa y emocionada, por completo enamorada del rubio, y correspondida.  
Por sobre todo, la sincera expresión del rubio, la ternura y firmeza del agarre en sus manos, la hacían sentir amada y segura como no lo había estado desde antes de oír por primera vez el nombre Voldemort.  
En algún momento, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban de Draco a su mente, el dulce gesto del rubio se fue tornando borroso, a medida que un leve escozor comenzó a aparecer detrás de sus ojos.  
Sólo fue consciente de lo que sucedía cuando vislumbró la sorpresa y preocupación en los ojos del Slytherin a través de la bruma, a la vez que una cálida gota resbalaba por su mejilla encendida. De inmediato llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, liberándose con sospechosa facilidad, antes de colocarla frente a sus ojos.  
Los abrió de par en par al ver el brillo húmedo en la punta de sus yemas.  
–Debes estar bromeando– jadeó, apenada y sorprendida, mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano ¡Estaba llorando! ¿Podía humillarse más en un día?  
–¿Estás bien?– la voz preocupada del rubio la sacó de su auto odio y, algo renuente, apartó la mano de su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa e inquieta del otro.  
No pudo evitar sentirse enternecida ante una expresión tan pura, libre de malicia o seducción, en él.  
–Sí, tranquilo– sonrió, antes de tomar con extrema suavidad y ternura el rostro apenas cubierto de barba entre sus manos, y alzarse para robarle un casto beso al desprevenido joven –. Te amo, es todo.  
La sorpresa veló el rostro de Draco por un momento, provocando una sonrisa enternecida a la castaña, antes de que una igual, e infinitamente llena de alegría, se extendiera en su rostro y un brillo de alegría que nunca antes le hubiera visto se posara en sus ojos.  
–¿Eso es tan malo como para llorar?– la declaración fue en son de broma, pero acabo siendo un jadeo tembloroso. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risa por ello–. Rayos, mujer, te amo más que a mi vida y eso me asusta.  
–¿Pero no te asustó declararme matrimonio sólo un año después de empezar a salir?– inquirió, alzando una ceja y mirándolo con escepticismo. Draco sólo sonrió y alzó los hombros.  
–No es lo mismo.  
–Ya lo creo que no.  
–Cállate, Granger, arruinas el momento.  
–Cuanto lo lamento, Hurón.  
Draco entrecerró los ojos, peligroso, antes de esbozar una sonrisa ladina y oscura. Hermione tragó saliva al leer las malas intenciones de su futuro esposo -no podía creer haber pensado eso- pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar, la habitación dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor, y de repente se hallaba recostada sobre el fuerte y desnudo pecho de Draco.  
Luego de salir del shock, su primera reacción fue abrazarse con ambos brazos y cubrir sus senos, cosa que logró con dificultad al ser apresada con tanta fuerza por el rubio.  
Éste sonrió, esta vez con una mezcla de ternura y diversión, antes de deshacer su abrazo sobre ella, y se dedicó a recorrer la sedosa piel de su espalda con la yema de sus dedos, dibujando mapas de placer y palabras que no lograba descubrir, pero que todas eran sinónimos de lo mismo a su parecer. Sus ojos comenzaron a ceder bajo el tibio camino de sensaciones, el pesado aliento cerca de su coronilla, y el delicioso aroma a tierra mojada y Draco que tenía su cuerpo. El calor entre sus piernas volvió a azotar su conciencia en cuestión de un segundo.  
Estaba muy segura de que acababa de dibujar un corazón cerca de su trasero.  
–Demasiado vergonzosa para estar en esta situación – le susurró, y el ronco murmullo fue suficiente para que sus pezones volvieran a hallarse inhiestos bajo sus brazos.  
Ella alzó la mirada, libre de somnolencia ya, y pudo reconocer el reto en los ojos burlescos del rubio... Hermione Granger nunca rechazaba un reto.  
Con la sonrisa más sensual que pudo sacar de su arsenal, separó lentamente sus manos de su pecho y las colocó sobre el de él, sintiendo los escasos rizos bajo sus yemas. Con movimientos más dignos de un gato que una mujer, se alzó sobre él, sin despegar sus ojos de los curiosos plateados, y se acercó a su rostro con lentitud, permitiendo que sus pezones rozaran apenas la dura piel, dejando que sintiera lo suficiente para ponerlo deseoso. Y esos ojos dilatados, hasta sólo ser una areola plateada al rededor de unos pozos negros, eran más sinceros que cualquier gemido de placer.  
–¿Ves timidez en mi?– preguntó en el susurro más suave y seductor que logró su voz, tomando también cierto tono ronco que la hacía más sensual. Con una leve caída de párpados, continuó, con los ojos fijos en los de él –. La verdad es que no tengo demasiada experiencia aún – se inclinó hasta su rostro, ofreciendo sus labios rojos y entreabiertos a unos centímetros de los de él, curiosamente ansiosa al sentir su aliento temblar sobre ellos–. ¿Podrías ayudarme a deshacerme de mis inhibiciones, Draco?  
Sintió el cuerpo debajo de ella tensarse más aún al pronunciar su nombre con tal cadencia y deseo, más sólo tuvo unos segundos para disfrutar su logro antes de que las manos que la hubieran recorrido la tomaran por los hombros y la inclinaran sobre él, hasta que sus labios se unieron nuevamente y su boca fue asaltada con una pasión que nunca hubiera esperado recibir de parte de nadie.  
Temió desmallarse cuando Draco gruñó al hallar su lengua, y se aferró al cabello dorado detrás de sus oídos para mantener el equilibrio, o más probablemente, para acercarlo y disfrutar del beso salvaje y apasionado de mejor manera.  
Jadeó de placer y frunció el ceño cuando el pene de Draco se removió en su interior y volvió a empujarse en ella, llenándola por completo y de forma deliciosa. Mordió su lengua con algo de fuerza como acto reflejo, recibiendo un gruñido que no supo descifrar en respuesta.  
Se montó a horcajadas sobre el rubio, logrando mantener el beso mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas para adecuarse al ritmo del Slytherin. Cuando sus grandes manos se aferraron a sus caderas, sólo pudo removerse ansiosa antes de comenzar a seguir la velocidad que él exigía... Una realmente deliciosa a decir verdad.  
Jadeante hasta el punto de ya no poder mantener el ritmo, se alejó de sus labios y se irguió sobre el cuerpo del rubio. Gruñó al ver la postal que el mayor le regalaba sobre la cama.  
El cabello de Draco, eternamente arreglado y pulcro, todo lo contrario al suyo, se hallaba desarreglado y algo oscuro por la humedad que permanecía en él. Su rostro estaba algo ruborizado por el esfuerzo, y toda su piel estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor como la que cubría su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el detalle que se llevaba toda su atención era el deseo feroz que llenaba sus ojos color plata.  
La miraban, al mismo tiempo, como si fuera el tesoro más maravilloso y el pecado más prohibido sobre la tierra o el cielo. Por un segundo, un efímero momento de vergüenza, sintió nuevamente el impulso de ocultar su cuerpo de la vista del rubio. Más sólo bastó un golpe directo del mayor sobre ese punto en su interior que le hacía vibrar para que todo resto de pena se esfumara en un ardiente y delicioso espasmo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, erizándole la piel y obligándola a cerrar sus ojos.  
–Draco– jadeó, azorada, con sus labios entreabiertos y el ceño fruncido por el placer. No notó la forma en que el rubio tembló al oír su nombre como un gemido escapar se sus labios hinchados, ni como su propia espalda se había arqueado hacia atrás, elevando sus pechos de forma sublime, para disfrute del mago.  
Los ataques que Draco daba a su cuerpo la tenían sensible y anhelante. Las manos la recorrían con avidez, siguiendo los movimientos de éste con facilidad, como si fuera él quien moldeaba las ondulaciones de su espalda o la forma en que sus hombros se movían en una especie de baile cadencioso.  
No estaba segura si denominar de la misma manera al movimiento que llevaban sus cuerpos en la unión de sus caderas, pues aunque hallaba cierto ritmo en ellos, eran tan bruscos y poderosos que dudaba poder describirlos como alguna otra cosa que no fuera bestial.  
Pronto no tuvo suficientes neuronas haciendo sinopsis en su cerebro como para buscar términos correctos, o recordar su nombre siquiera.  
Gimió ida, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutando de la forma en que Draco alzaba su pelvis con ferocidad para unirse a ella, intensificándose la sensación al bajar su cuerpo para encontrarse con los envites de su amante.  
En algún momento, entre sus propios gemidos y los rayos que atronaban el cielo londinense, pudo descubrir los gruñidos y gemidos del Slytherin llenando la atmósfera de la habitación con su gutural y masculino timbre. Solamente ese sonido fue suficiente para que sus paredes se estrecharan sobre su duro miembro, succionando de una forma tan hambrienta que se hubiera mortificado de haber estado en sus cabales.  
Cosa que no sucedería esa noche, no al menos mientras Draco insistiera en dar embestidas tan profundas y feroces que le hicieran preguntarse donde acababa él y empezaba ella.  
Sus paredes se cerraban con fuerza cada vez que él trataba de retirarse, y se dilataban tanto como lo permitía su estrechez, cuando volvía a entrar. Draco cerró los ojos cuando el delicioso masaje le hizo ver nubloso el cálido y voluptuoso cuerpo de su castaña, y se concentró en descubrir cada uno de sus gemidos mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cosquillear, jalando de sus nervios, y una sensación pesada y explosiva se acentuaba en su vientre bajo de forma notoria en busca de la liberación.  
Hermione no se hallaba en un estado muy lejano. Su cuerpo demandaba mayor potencia en la forma en que estaba montando al rubio, haciendo que su entrepierna temblara alrededor de la hinchada erección. Su respiración era dificultosa y se sentía ligeramente mareada, pero ignorando eso, se sentó sobre sus tobillos y abrió aún más las piernas, dando un agudo grito de placer cuando las manos tomaron con rudeza sus caderas y la empujaron hacia él, obligándole a abrirse y recibirlo por completo en su interior. Su cabeza dio vueltas por un segundo, antes de que las manos y caderas del otro impusieran el ritmo poderoso y satisfactorio que su cuerpo había estado reclamando, volviendo a llenarla de un vigor abrumador.  
–¡Ah! ¡Draco!– exclamó, con la voz más ronca de lo que hubiera esperado. Su vientre cosquilleó en una llamarada abrazadora y su entrepierna volvió a estremecerse, antes de que todo su cuerpo se convulsionara y volviera a arquear su espalda por el placer y el deseo, esta vez hacia adelante, enterrando su rostro en el ardiente y ancho cuello del hombre bajo ella, inspirando su aroma a tierra mojada y granos de café. Abrió su boca y lamió su cuello en un acto instintivo, sintiéndole temblar contra su vientre y sus muslos abiertos.  
El gruñido en respuesta no se hizo esperar, junto a las furiosas embestidas que de alguna manera no le parecían desconsideradas o ausentes de cariño. Supuso que hacer el amor también tenía una parte ruda, que le encantaba, por cierto.  
Cuando su vientre y vagina comenzaron a temblar y sufrir contracciones, cuando una especie de alarma disfrazada de un delicioso entumecimiento en sus músculos le anunció que estaba a nada de explotar, se aferró con ambos brazos a los hombros y cuello del mayor, apenas pudiendo seguir el ritmo ya.  
Draco no fue ajeno al cambio de la joven. Su cuerpo estaba contraído de una forma casi dolorosa sobre el de él, sus jadeos entrecortados cerca de su oído y su firme agarre le delataban el estado de sensibilidad de la castaña. Sonrió ladino ante la típica reacción de la chica previo a los orgasmos. Tardaría cierto tiempo para que recibiera uno con fluidez, pero él estaría encantado en ayudarla.  
Aún entre los gemidos y el incesante pitido de su ritmo cardíaco en sus oídos, pudo reconocer la voz de Draco gruñir alguna palabra en latín que identificó como un conjuro, anque no la recordaba de ninguna clase... Pero, segura como estaba de que estaba completamente relacionado con la forma en que su cuerpo fue inundado por una sensación asombrosa, poderosa y dolorosa a la vez, entendió con facilidad que ningún profesor la enseñaría sin correr el riesgo de perder su trabajo por perversión de menores.  
 _–Ah, D-Dra-ah–_ jadeó, sin poder gesticular correctamente las palabras por culpa de las oleadas de sensaciones aumentadas que la inundaban. Pudo sentir la respiración del aludido temblar en su sien cuando rio, y le hubiera reprendido de alguna manera si no fuera por que, al mover sus manos sobre su cintura, las oleadas se volvieron aún más poderosas, dejándola sin aire en absoluto y haciendo que tuviera que morder su hombro con fuerza para poder canalizar la sobrecarga de sensaciones que la inundaban.  
De la nada, sintió miles de dedos recorriéndola, acariciando si piel para nada similares a los cosquilleos que la habían recorrido antes. Estos eran dedos mágicos, tangibles y que recorrían su cuerpo sin pena, pellizcando sus pezones inhiestos, presionando la carne de sus muslos y nalgas, y recorriendo de forma impúdica los pliegues de su entrepierna y su clítoris, aún cuando Draco estaba allí, llenándola de forma incansable con sus envites.  
–P-Por Merlín – jadeó, asombrada y con su voz ahogada, como si tanto placer fuera doloroso, sobre la enrojecida piel de su hombro. Cuando se contrajo con fuerza sobre él, sintió a Draco temblar, más eso no borró la sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, que se notaba en su voz.  
–Deja que Merlín se ocupe del resto de los magos– susurró sobre su oído, sintiéndola jadear de excitación, vanagloriándose ante su reacción –. Draco esta aquí para ti.  
Si no estuviera a merced de su propio cuerpo y sus reacciones, de seguro algún comentario ingenioso hubiera venido a su ayuda para hacer algo por el mundo y bajarle su hinchado ego. Sin embargo, como apenas podía respirar correctamente y los dedos imaginarios no se separaban de ella ni le daban descanzo, se limitó a morder con fuerza su hombro, mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a convulsionar sobre él.  
Las oleadas de placer la azotaron con fuerza en el mismo momento en que Draco aumentaba su ritmo -si fuera posible- y elevó sus caderas de forma inconsciente para recibirlo, sin reparar en que, de esa forma, era más vulnerable a los ardientes avances de los dedos invisibles. Hundió su rostro en su cuello, ahora mordiéndose el labio, pero una mano cálida y áspera la obligó a alzar la mirada.  
Luego de una fugaz mirada que no supo descifrar, la lengua seductora del rubio recorrió con lentitud su labio inferior, con los ojos fijos en él, haciéndole temblar y dejando un rastro de ardiente humedad en él. Agitada como estaba, se sorprendió a si misma separando sus labios con suavidad, sólo para ser asaltada por la apasionada boca del mayor, que no tardó en tomarla por la nuca y profundizar el beso con su lengua.  
Entre gemidos, jadeos y sus lenguas, aquel desastre húmedo y necesitado no podía llamarse beso, pero era lo más cercano que podrían conseguir mientras su vientre se contraía ansioso y su cuerpo entero dejaba de actuar como si le perteneciera, como si en verdad no poseyera uno de los cerebros más sublimes de muchas generaciones mágicas y _muggles_ y no fuera más que una masa temblorosa de nervios orgásmicos.  
Mordió el labio inferior del rubio sin querer cuando un fuerte espasmo le hizo tensarse y su cuerpo volvió a tratar de arquearse. Las manos de Draco no se lo permitieron y, en lugar de poder ocultarse con dignidad, tuvo que enfrentar los ojos dilatados y ardientes del rubio, respirar su cálida y agitada respiración sobre su rostro mientras el orgasmo hacía que sus piernas temblaran junto a su masculina cadera y su interior se contrajera con fuerza. Cortos gemidos escapaban de ella a causa de su escaso aliento, y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas cuando, por culpa del movimiento incesante de las caderas del otro, un segundo orgasmo la obligó a pegar su cabeza a su pecho duro y sollozar de placer.  
Cuando Draco volvió a girar y la dejó sobre el colchón, se sorprendió a sí misma al arquear su espalda y abrir sus piernas sin pudor para acogerlo, siempre con los músculos tensos y su cuerpo apenas logrando mantener un leve movimiento de caderas que nada podía hacer frente a la potencia del rubio.  
Cuando llegó al cuarto orgasmo, realmente sintió que se iba a desmayar, pero ello no fue óbice para que una sonrisa de satisfacción la abordara mientras sentía las manos de Draco recorrerla con firmeza y caballerocidad a la vez, acariciándola en lugares clave, mientras los dedos mágicos acompañaban sus movimientos. En un último ataque de vigorosidad, aferró sus uñas a las blancas sábanas, edredón, colchón, o lo que fuera sobre lo que estaba recostada, y alzó las caderas para él.  
Un quinto clímax, potente y casi doloroso, la obligó a soltar un agudo grito de placer, acompañado por uno más ronco por parte del rubio. Su tenso cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió algo espeso, cálido y ajeno llenar su interior, y sus brazos envolvieron el cálido cuerpo de Draco cuando se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella. Le sintió tenso sobre sí mientras se vaciaba, profundo en su interior; alguna parte de su cerebro afirmaba que le debería enfurecer, o como mínimo molestar que no se hubiera alejado de ella mientras eyaculaba, pero la mayor parte de su mente sólo podía afirmar que se hubiera vuelto loca si lo hubiera hecho, y que adoraba la sensación de su cuerpo presionándola de aquella forma.  
El cuerpo de Draco se relajó unos segundos antes de ella, pasado casi un minuto, y una vez estabilizada su respiración echó mano de sus escasas fuerzas para separarse con gentileza y recostarse junto a su cuerpo aún agitado.  
Se sintió dolorosamente vacía sin Draco, pero halló consuelo cuando él la envolvió con sus brazos y, para su sorpresa, la estrechó contra su pecho con ternura. No pudo evitar esbozar secretamente una sonrisa boba al sentir como sus labios dejaban un delicado beso sobre su frente perlada por el sudor.  
–Si no te casas conmigo, juro que voy a perseguir a todos los hombres que se te acerquen y voy a realizarles una imperdonable– murmuró, cerrando los ojos y usando su brazo como almohada. Sonrió cuando sintió el tibio cuerpo de la castaña presionarse sobre su costado.  
–¿Eso es un halago o debería avisar en el Ministerio que tengo un acosador detrás de mi?– preguntó, risueña, mientras comanzaba a dibujar círculos imaginarios sobre el pectoral izquierdo del rubio. Su pecho se agitó por una risa contenida.  
–Mucho me temo que ni siquiera el Ministerio podría alejarme de ti ahora, preciosa– declaró, llenó de convicción, mientras tomaba la mano sobre su pecho con la suya y la guiaba hasta sus labios, depositando un suave beso sobre su muñeca interna. Hermiome bajó la vista, tratando de ocultar la sonrira de infantil felicidad que esas palabras despertaron en ella.  
Se giró hacia ella para verla una vez más, con las mejillas aún arreboladas, los labios hinchados curvados en una sonrisa y el cabello más azorado que nunca. Era tan hermosa y auténtica, nunca tratando de ser alguien que no era, tan sincera y transparente... Tan diferente a él y lo que alguna vez fue.  
Obviamente, había muchas cosas que le encantaban de ella, su fidelidad a sí misma y su espontaneidad, su humor, su inteligencia, sus ganas de matarlo muchas veces y sus rabietas; también era obvio que había mucho más de ella por descubrir con el tiempo, pero con ese anillo que adornaba su dedo, estaba por seguro de que les sobraría para conocerse y enamorarse aún más.  
Recordando el anillo, se colocó de costado, soportando el peso de su cuerpo con su codo, y buscó la mano izquierda de la castaña, alzándola frente a sus ojos y apreciando, como si fuera lo más sublime en el mundo, la forma en que la fina argolla plateada abrazaba la piel de su dedo anular, y como lucía en su mano en general... Perfecto, como él había pensado.  
Sus ojos castaños vieron embobados las facciones casi infantiles de curiosidad y expectación en el rostro del rubio, antes de caer sobre la pieza de joyería en su dedo.  
Realmente, era la primera vez que reparaba en el anillo como era debido.  
Era de un plateado impoluto y brillante, con delicados grabados que asemejaban suaves rombos a lo largo de la circunferencia, exceptuando la parte que correspondía a la cima de la joya, donde una bellísima piedra de un verde jade pulida estaba incrustada en la cabeza de una serpiente.  
Se ruborizó al percatarse de ese detalle, y decidió sacar el anillo de su dedo para apreciarlo mejor. La cola se enroscaba de nuevo en el cuerpo, de modo que la circunferencia tenía un suave relieve en la parte trasera, los rombos se veían con claridad como escamas, y la notoria cabeza del reptil estaba incrustada en diminutas piedritas blanquecinas que rodeaban la color esmeralda.  
Sabía del dinero que Draco poseía, pero aún así, no quería atreverse a pensar que esos eran diamantes y una esmeralda real, o iba a desmayarse.  
Cuando iba a decir alguna cosa que aún no había pensado, Draco se removió un poco, buscando sobre la cama alguna cosa, y Hermione se sorprendió al verle sacar de su olvidada camisa una cajita similar a la que le había dado a ella.  
Cuando se volvió a recostar junto a ella y le entregó la caja de aterciopelada textura, no pudo evitar escrutar su sonrisa con cierto recelo por un momento, preguntándose de que se trataría, aunque ya lo supiera. Draco empujó la caja en sus dedos con la impaciencia de un niño, y no pudo evitar reír por ello mientras la tomaba.  
Risa que murió en el mismo instante en que abrió la caja, y nuevamente los fantasmas del absurdo apego material volvieron a golpearla en su alma, corazón y triste bolsillo.  
En el interior de la caja reposaba un anillo dorado ciertamente más masculino que el suyo, con la cabeza de un león en la cima, cuyas fauces estaban abiertas y sus colmillos sostenían con firmeza una piedra rojo sangre, que resplandecía ante cualquier breve destello de luz por las velas y los rayos.  
La melena del león dorado, con forma casi estrellada, tenía breves laminas del mismo color rojo recorriendo algunos mechones, dándole una apariencia curiosamente delicada al poderoso animal, muy probablemente de la misma gema que éste sostenía en su boca.  
Ella lo interrogó con la mirada, algo confundida.  
–Sencillamente, un Malfoy nunca puede dejar de ser extravagante– comentó como al pasar, con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia, antes de retirar su anillo de la caja y entregárselo. Hermione comprobó que era algo más pesado que el suyo–. Lee el interior.  
La castaña alzó una ceja, intrigada, antes de erguirse, usando el cabecero como respaldo, e inclinar ambas argollas en un ángulo donde la luz favoreciera su lectura.  
Dentro de las pequeñas diademas, había unas letras escritas con elaborada y hermosa letra cursiva. Entornó sus ojos para ver mejor.  
En el anillo de Draco estaba una famosa frase que no tardó en interpretar.  
 _"Veni, Vidi, Vici"_  
 _"Vine, Vi, Conquiste"_  
Hermione alzó la mirada, interrogando a Draco con ella. La sonrisa avergonzada y el leve sonrojo que inundó sus pómulos masculinos la desconcertaron un poco más que las palabras en su anillo.  
–Es lo que hiciste con mi corazón– confesó, horrorizado de ser el responsable de tal cursilería, mientras alejaba la mirada de la expresión pasmada de la castaña–. Llegaste, viste lo peor y lo mejor, y lo conquistaste... Y espero no tener que explicarlo nunca más en mi vida o me voy a hacer un _Avada_.  
La risa que soltó la joven le hizo suspirar de alivió, más se sorprendió al sentirla inclinarse hacia él y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. Giró a verla, aún preso del estupor, y ella aprovechó a robarle un casto beso en los labios. Cuando se alejó, pudo ver sus mejillas tan rojas como hace unos minutos, y un encantador brillo de alegría llenar sus hermosos ojos dorados.  
Sonrió de medio lado, enternecido, antes de inclinarse a dar un pequeño beso en sus suaves labios, un poco más largo pero igual de inocente que el anterior.  
Dio otro suave beso en el puente de su nariz, sintiendo sus largas pestañas hacer cosquillas en su labio, antes de alejarse y dejar que ella colocara su anillo en su anular izquierdo. Por algún motivo, ese sencillo acto lo llenó de algarabía, y colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros, apegándola a él.  
–Sigue leyendo– le instó on dulzura, y Hermione concentró su atención en su plateado anillo.  
 _"Unum ad Alterum"_  
 _"Uno a otro"_  
Estaba familiarizada con el latín por causa de sus clases y los hechizos, pero lo cierto es que no estaba familiarizada con la frase que rezaba el interior de su anillo.  
Se fijó en su prometido, dudosa.  
–¿Es porqué somos el uno para el otro?– preguntó, curiosa, mientras sentía como la mano de Draco comenzaba a dar lentas caricias sobre su brazo.  
Sonrió con diversión, y Hermione supo que eso no significaba nada bueno.  
–Algo un poco más romántico.  
Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a fijarse en el anillo, concentrando todo su ingenio en encontrarle algún significado a esas tres sencillas palabras.  
Cuando una idea vino a su mente, estuvo a punto de gemir y golpearse la frente con la palma.  
–Draco, si me dices que esto quiere decir _"Una cosa llevó a la otra"_ tendré que golpearte, amor.  
La carcajada que soltó el rubio resonó en la habitación con la claridad de una melodía y la fuerza de un trueno, erizándole la piel en el acto. Le fulminó con la mirada un segundo antes de echarse a reír con él por la ocurrencia.  
–Vamos, Preciosa, me merezco crédito por la creatividad– comentó, aún entre risas, mientras dejaba un veloz beso sobre su rojiza mejilla–. Dígalo, profesora, _"Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin"_. No va a matarla.  
Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertida.  
–Mi moral me impide decirlo, lo siento– comentó, alzando el anillo frente a sus ojos, inspeccionándolo otra vez.  
Él sonrió con cierta picardía, tomando el anillo y volviendo a colocarlo en el pequeño dedo de su futura esposa -eso sonaba malditamente bien en su fuero interno-, antes de inclinarse sobre ella y apoderarse de sus labios sin medir palabras.  
Podía sentir la sorpresa y extrañeza en los lentos movimientos de sus labios, movimientos torpes que ocultaban una gran habilidad para besar. Algo que acababa de comprobar hace sólo unos momentos. El simple recuerdo de la lengua de Hermione contra la suya le encendía de una forma que nunca hubiera esperado.  
Cuando se separó, ella le observaba con cierto recelo que se le antojaba inocente, y aún así tomó su rostro con dulzura, acariciando su mentón con una suavidad que le resultó enternecedora.  
¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente y tierna cuando hace unos minutos le enseñó toda la pasión que una leona podía contener?  
Se inclinó sobre su cuello, recorriéndolo con la punta de su nariz, sonriendo con regocijo cuando se estremeció sobre las sábanas desarregladas y dejó que la volviera a depositar sobre ellas.  
Oyó su suave suspiro cuando mordió con gentileza su cuello, antes de alzarse hasta su oído y exhalar su cálido aliento sobre él. Ella tembló.  
–En ese caso, se me ocurre otro sistema más apegado a su moral para recompensarme, profesora– susurró, y una sonrisa depredadora se extendió por sus labios cuando su cuerpo se tensó debajo de él. Bajó hasta su clavícula y dejó un húmedo sendero sobre el hueco que allí se hallaba con su lengua –¿Qué opinas, profesora? ¿Lista para otra ronda?  
Hermione hipó, en shock.  
–¿Q-Qué?

* * *

Las gotas de agua caliente ayudaban gratamente a que sus músculos se relajaran luego del extenuante ejercicio de la noche anterior.  
Nunca había sido una mujer presisamente atlética, si su cuerpo era esbelto se debía completamente a la gloriosa genética de su madre, así que había sido una sorpresa interesante el que hubiera estado a la altura de la noche anterior.  
Se ruborizó ante los recuerdos que la asaltaron, y se esforzó por despejarse de ellos con una sacudida de su cabeza. Era absurdo, pero útil.  
Era absurdo, también, que se avergonzará de lo que había hecho. No se sentía sucia o impura, menos se arrepentía, pero no podía evitar sentirse apenada, aún cuando miles de veces había fantaseado y escrito sobre situaciones sexuales, pero suponía que la virginidad era algo que se iba de a poco.  
Era curioso como algunas cosas tardaban en desaparecer, como el nerviosismo a la idea de mostrarse desnuda frente al hombre que dormía profundamente al otro lado de la puerta, pero a otras se adaptaban fácilmente a en unas pocas horas. Por ejemplo, luego de una noche con él, su dedo se sentía extraño ante la ausencia del anillo de serpiente en él. Se lo había sacado para bañarse, temiendo arruinarlo, y se sentía como si se hubiera quitado la mano entera... Aunque era algo propensa a exagerar últimamente.  
Oyó, a pesar del agua y sus manos retirando el acondicionador de jazmín de su cabeza -la noche anterior ameritaba otra lavada de cabello-, un maullido al otro lado de la puerta. Obviamente, Neptuno no consideraba que la copiosa cantidad de carne picada que le había dado a penas despertar fuera suficiente para compensar la forma tan desconsiderada en que había sido ignorado la noche anterior. Sonrió con diversión y siguió enjuagándose el cabello, tomándose su tiempo para relajarse. Luego le daría más comida.  
Sonrió, aislada del mundo, disfrutando de las gotas recorrer su cuerpo y relajar sus músculos, mientras el sonido de éstas contra el suelo le recordaban la lluvia que caía del otro lado de la ventana. Los roces efímeros del agua eran lo mejor en sus mañanas.  
Aunque esa mano que comenzaba a ascender por su pierna no tenía nada de efímero.  
Tuvo un leve sobresalto, antes de que unos cálidos labios comenzaran a recorrer la piel de su nuca que estaba libre de cabello con sensual lentitud, riendo sobre ella.  
–Creí que ya no me temías – susurró con voz ronca y sensual, envolviendo su vientre con el brazo cuya mano había acariciado su pierna, acercándola a su cuerpo sin llegar a tocarse.  
Ella sonrió con picardía, tomando el jabón en un compartimiento frente a ella y comenzando a recorrer su piel con él.  
–Lamento decepcionarte, pero nunca te temí a ti– aclaró, tallando relajadamente su brazo con la pastilla de jabón.  
Draco comenzó a recorrer su cuello con los labios, apenas rozandola en algunas partes y dejando profundos besos en otras, causando que Hermione suspirara y la mano que sostenía el jabón se congelara en su vientre.  
–Con sinceridad, eso me llena de felicidad, hermosa– murmuró, apoderándose del jabón en su mano, causando que ella diera un suave respingo cuando comenzó a recorrer con él su cintura y vientre. Su cuerpo no tardó en llenarse de cosquilleos ante los recuerdos de aquellos habilidosos dedos la noche anterior. Nerviosa como estaba al notar la completa desnudez de ambos, dejó sus brazos colgar a sus lados, sin saber que hacer con sus manos.  
La mano libre del rubio recorrió con lentitud su espalda baja, seductora, antes de tomar con dulzura su cadera y, en un firme movimiento, hacer que se girara hasta estar de frente a él. Ella misma se asombró de su docilidad y timidez. ¿Cuando ella había actuado así antes?  
Lo dicho: En ella, la virginidad se iría de a poco.  
–Con esta luz si puedo apreciar tu belleza, Hermione– murmuró, con voz ronca, y ella se obligó a alzar la mirada, a pesar de su pena, para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos mostraban el mismo calor y deseo, combinados con la ternura y el amor, que habían mostrado la noche anterior, y a pesar de saber que debía estar mortificada por el comentario, no pudo evitar regodearse en las palabras tan claramente sinceras de su prometido.  
Sonrió con algo de timidez, y él le devolvió una sonrisa algo más pícara. Cuando se inclinó para darle un beso, no se negó y abrió sus labios para aceptarlo.  
Su boca sabía a menta y su aliento era fresco, así que no dudó que hubiera realizado algún hechizo de higiene antes de entrar allí. A pesar de vivir exitosamente entre _muggles_ y aceptar varias de sus costumbres, Draco había vivido toda su vida rodeado por la magia, y solía hacer _trampa_ en algunas cosas.  
Dejó de pensar en ello cuando sus largos y resbalosos dedos rozaron uno de sus inhiestos pezones, enviando un delicioso hormigueo de excitación por su cuerpo y haciendo que se apartara un poco para suspirar.  
–¿Alguna vez te dije cuanto me encanta este olor a jazmín que tienes?– susurró cerca de sus labios, viéndola a los ojos y disfrutando de verla estremecerse, de seguro por la gravedad de su voz.  
Ella sonrió, algo apenada por el comentario, antes de aceptar que él la estrechara entre sus brazos y la pegara contra su cuerpo. Hizo todo cuanto estuvo en su poder por ignorar la rigidez de su miembro sobre su vientre.  
–¿No crees que es un poco cruel el estar acosándome tan temprano? No sé si recuerdas que no era precisamente la chica más atlética del colegio. Me estás exigiendo más que nadie antes– comentó, divertida, mientras envolvía con sus brazos el ancho cuello y hombros del joven hombre. Éste sonrió, para nada avergonzado de sus intensiones.  
–Por favor, ni que hubieras sufrido una tortura. Espero no haber estado tan mal al menos– bromeó, inclinando su rostro para dejar un pequeño beso sobre esos labios rozagantes. Llevó la pastilla de jabón a su espalda, notando como, luego de unas cuantas caricias, su cuerpo estaba más relajado–. Además, estaría cobrando por la forma tan malvada en que me despreciaste anoche.  
El rubio hizo un teatral gesto de ofensa, ante lo que ella se echó a reír de buena gana.  
–En realidad no creías que aceptaría luego de la primera ronda, ¿No?– preguntó, burlona. Él se encogió de hombros, desenfadado.  
–Yo no, pero por tu cara de espanto, cualquiera hubiera creído que te habían sentenciado al beso del dementor, ¿Sabes?.  
Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de hacer una mueca, algo apenada, y Draco no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante tal gesto.  
–Bien, tal vez me lo creí un poco– admitió, avergonzada, antes de sonreír con picardía–. Aunque no tendría problema en recompensar tu creatividad en este momento, señor Malfoy.  
Ante el comentario, el rubio se estremeció de pura excitación, dejado caer el jabón y abriendo los ojos ampliamente. Hermione se echó a reír entre dientes, antes de ser acallada por los labios del mayor.  
–¿Sabes? No me lo vas a creer, pero juraría haber visto una gigantesca bañera aquí junto que sería perfecta para demostrarte mi creatividad– admitió a boca jarro, y Hermione se echó a reír cuando la tomó entre sus brazos con toda la intención de llevarla hasta la mencionada tina.  
–¡Alto, alto!– exclamó entre risas, tomando con suavidad el rostro del rubio, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos. Le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, y él estuvo completamente centrado en ella de inmediato–. Ve despacio, Draco– susurró, acariciando su firme mentón y ruborizándose levemente. La mirada apenada del rubio se le hizo mortalmente enternecedora–. Una cosa a la vez... Por ahora, nunca he hecho el amor en una ducha.  
La sorpresa volvió a relucir en los ojos color plata, antes de que sonriera con picardía, acercándose a ella con renovados aires seductores.  
–Lo que me trae una duda a la mente– confesó, colocando un mechón de húmedo cabello detrás de su oreja, mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo–¿Nunca has hecho el amor escuchando a Pavarotti?  
Hermione alzó una ceja, curiosa y extrañada, a la vez que algo molesta. ¿Y esa pregunta de la nada?  
–Nunca he tenido sexo hasta esta noche, Malfoy.  
No estuvo segura si la sonrisa divertida que esbozó el rubio le pareció sensual o despertó deseos de golpearlo, tal vez una mezcla.  
–Bien, eso encabezara la lista– comentó, tomando el suave cuerpo de la castaña entre sus manos y estrechándola contra su cuerpo, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello empapado y olisqueando su exquisito aroma.  
Ese comentario despertó la curiosidad de Hermione, quien enarcó nuevamente una ceja, intrigada.  
–¿Lista?– oyó a Draco asentir con un sonido gutural, antes de morder suavemente su cuello, provocando que diera un pequeño suspiro de placer –¿Qué lista?  
Sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa contra su piel y cuando se separó y tuvo sus ojos dilatados, pícaros y hambrientos frente a los suyos, supo que se arrepentiría de haber hecho la pregunta.  
–La lista de cosas por hacer cuando te haga el amor– murmuró, con voz ronca y sensual–. A riesgo de despertar unos celos homicidas en ti, he de decir que es una experiencia sensorial sublime... Aunque, cualquier cosa que te involucre, amor, estoy seguro de que será sublime– susurró, antes de inclinarse sobre ella y apoderarse lentamente de su boca, disfrutando de besarla y provocar respuestas en ella. Con calma y ternura, a la vez que hambre y pasión.  
Hermione dudó por un instante entre molestarse o no, pero acabó por suspirar y aceptar el tierno beso de Draco, llevando sus manos hasta su torso, acariciando su cuello y hombros lentamente, con dulzura y besándolo sin prisa.  
Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, después de todo.

* * *

Bien, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por haber leído y comentado. Espero que disfruten esta tercera y última parte.

Besos y Abrazos

Mangetsu Youkai.


End file.
